


The Highway Man

by Insomniac_with_dreams



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, Bandit Keith - Freeform, Depressed Keith (Voltron), Keith and Lance are in love, Keith goes rogue, M/M, Mute Keith (Voltron), Prince Keith (Voltron), Prince Lance (Voltron), Protective Lance and Shiro, The Allurance does not really happen, duh - Freeform, mad keith, rapiers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 63,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23211070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insomniac_with_dreams/pseuds/Insomniac_with_dreams
Summary: “Seriously Lance. Are  you mental? There are thousands of people, hundreds of royals and yet you choose the most coveted and protected of the bunch.”It was Lance’s turn to clench his jaw.“I am well aware of what people think of Keith, and I think that they should stop. If they would let him out of that horrible castle and actually saw what he could do people wouldn’t treat him like glass. He doesn’t need to be.”“And have you seen what he can do?” The question was rhetorical and Lance snapped his jaw shut so he wouldn’t be tempted to snap back. He had. Keith was wicked with a sword and fast. Hunk sighed.“I’m not going to tell anyone. I know you well enough to know you have no self control, you obviously broke the law, but I don’t want you killed. I just beg you to have more common sense. Please.”
Relationships: Allura/Lance (Voltron), Allura/Lotor (Voltron), Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 101
Kudos: 175





	1. Chapter 1

Lance ran the brush gently through Keith’s hair. The only part of him that he or anyone was allowed to touch fully. He moved carefully occasionally looking at him in the mirror to be sure Keith wasn’t trying to sign him something. He smiled at Keith’s drooping eyelids and slack face. It was therapeutic whenever Keith would allow him to brush his hair, for both of them. It was a gentle touch that Keith loved and longed for, and it was the care that Lance loved and longed to give him. They never had much time to themselves and Keith was very rarely allowed to see Lance, so the time they spent together was one to be treasured.

“Are you riding with Shirogane tomorrow?” Lance asked, meeting lilac eyes in the mirror. Keith lifted his dainty cream colored hands signing slowly and deliberately. Lance was learning to read it better but he still struggled.

_“Yes. They don’t like me riding my own horse.”_ Lance nodded, sliding the brush along the underside of Keith’s hair.

“How does a braid sound tonight my prince?” Keith wrinkled his nose at Lance referring to his by his title, but nodded a soft yes for the braid. Lance twisted silky strands together watching the few silver strands dance in the low light of the room. Keith’s hair was known for its beauty and had value enough for a dragon's hoard. It was rare for someone of such high stature to be born with mixed blood, his birth had been a miracle if not scandalous. The king having slept with one of the lovely maidens of the mountains not long after his first wife's death. The kingdom had been overjoyed at the fact that a boy had been born, and horrified when Keith never cried. NO child had ever been born mute in the kingdom before and they saw it as a curse. His hair was the only part of Keith that people were allowed to touch bare handed. Many believed it to hold special powers of healing passed from his mother's silver hair, and strength from the common Marmorian black.

Lance tied the braid off and met Keith’s eyes in the mirror again. They held the sadness and age of someone who had responsibilities stacked on them and their freedom torn away from them. Lance covered the back of his hand with the sleeve of his tunic. He pressed a kiss into the fabric and touched it against the crown of Keith’s head. Keith closed his eyes, a shaking breath escaping his mouth. He leaned into his touch. Lance wished that he could kiss him properly. Press his lips into his soft hair, smell the jasmine of the oils that were rubbed into his skin.

“I’ll be there when you reach the kingdom I promise.” Keith nodded, eyes looking a little helpless.

_“I hate this. I want you.”_ Lance swallowed and pulled slightly away from him. He was too tempting. Soft and open and right then in Lance’s arms. But he couldn’t kiss him, or touch him or love him how he wanted to.

“I know, I know. But we can’t. You could be killed. We both could.” A tear slid down Keith’s face. His face was impassive, unmoving,besides the tear tracking itself down to his chin where it dripped off and fell onto the silk of his tunic. Lance felt his heartbreak over him.

“Keith, love. Please don’t cry. It feels as if a knife has been plunged into my heart.” Keith’s eyes shifted down and his fingers twitched as if he wanted to say something. Lance waited but Keith said nothing. Never lifted his hands. Instead he stood and turned to face Lance. He pulled the hem of his tunic up. He kissed it lightly and approached Lance. He pressed it gently over Lance’s heart keeping his fingers covered. Lance met his eyes and sowed a fire burning in them that scared him and excited him.

“I will find you tomorrow yes?” Keith nodded and slowly stepped back from him. Lance watched him draw the curtains at his windows and open the grate of the fireplace to allow the heat from the embers to permeate the room. He was preparing for bed and Lance took that as his cue to leave. He walked towards the door. A hand gripped his wrist. He froze, turning to meet Keith’s eyes. His fingers were cold where they wrapped around Lance’s wrist bone.

“Keith.” His voice was breathless. They were committing a crime inside castle walls, a crime that would land Lance at the gallows and Keith whipped in the public square. Keith drew ever nearer and Lance should move back he knew he should but he didn’t. Keith pushed himself onto his toes and brushed their lips together. Lance’s eyes slipped closed and he wrapped his hands around Keith’s waist pulling him flush against himself. He kissed him deeply, with the passion that had built between the two princes for years.

Keith tasted how he thought he would. Like a mouth that was fed only the best and most delicate fruits. Never had meat graced those lips or hard ale or strong wine. His lips were soft and pliant under Lance’s. Keith’s fingers tangle in his hair pulling him ever closer. Finally Lance pulled away from him. He pressed their foreheads together panting. Keith was breathing just as heavy as he stroked Lance’s hair.

“I’ve wanted that for so long.” Keith nodded. Lance stroked his cheek and pressed a long kiss there. Kissing down his neck, sucking on the pale skin over his pulse light enough that no mark was left. Keith’s breath stuttered and he pressed Lance’s mouth closer. Lance nipped along the protruding bone at his collar. Keith’s silk tunic slipped off of his shoulder and Lance laved his tongue over the white skin exposed to him. He worked his way back over Keith’s chest. He stopped and pressed several kisses over Keith’s heart. Deep and long. He could’ve gone lower, wanted to, but if he did he wouldn’t be able to go back.

He pulled away slowly, his eyes meeting Keith’s.

“I love you.” Keith’s eyelids fluttered and he slowly unwound his hands from Lance’s hair. He slowly brought them to where Lance could see them.

“ _My heart beats only for you. My love is infinite.”_

Lance kissed him one more time and pulled the silken shirt back up his shoulder. He walked him to his bed and then slipped out of his room making sure to compose himself before he walked out to meet anybody else. He nodded to Keith's guards as he passed him. They nodded back and he let out a slow breath after they were gone. He was still riding high on the kiss and the adrenaline of the law he had broken. 

He made his way up to his room for the night. As a visiting prince he often had business to attend to but he was tired and had to head out early in the morning. Hunk was standing outside of his door when Lance finally got to it. He looked him up and down furrowing his brow.

“I almost went out looking for you. Where did you go?” Lance stepped past him entering his room and leaving the door open in invitation for Hunk. He kicked his boots off and sat on the plush bed.

“ I was with prince Keith.” he had learned long ago that it was quite useless to lie to Hunk. The man had known him for too long and could read him scarily well. HUnk raised an eyebrow at him and leaned against the fireplace.

“While I have no objection with you spending time with him, I must warn you, again, that he is highly protected and the penalties of breaking any of those laws is death.” Lance nodded absently as he began to untie the top of his tunic. He ran a slow tongue over his lips, as if he could taste Keith on them again. Hunk sighed and walked over to pick up the shirt Lance had thrown on the floor.

“Lance. You are the only heir to the northern kingdom, you need to be careful.” Lance stood shucking off his pants. He sent Hunk a look over his bare shoulder.

“You told me that already.” Hunk leveled him with a stare.

“I’ve told you that since I was assigned as your babysitter, and you have yet to listen to me.” Lance frowns at him folding his own pants.

“You’re my head knight not my babysitter.” Hunk huffs taking the pants from Lance and putting them into a satchel.

“Really,because it feels like that sometimes.” Lance pulled on his long night shirt and crawled under the silken covers of his bed. He smirked at Hunk.

“Well if you wish to be my babysitter then go ahead, I don’t mind.” Hunk groaned slipping into his own night clothes taking his weapons and going to sit by the door.

“I may just accidentally fall asleep and stay asleep at night, lost too far in dream land to protect you if any villain threatens you.” Lance made an affronted noise and looked over at Hunks smirk.

“And then you would have to explain why the only heir to the northern kingdom was killed under your watch.” Hunk merely shrugged.

“I would gladly hang at the gallows if it meant that you learn to listen to those who are trying to keep you safe.” Lance rolled his eyes and flopped back down rolling over to stare at the hunting scene painted on the ceiling.

“We leave before the sun rises. I would sleep if I were you.” Lance made an affirming noise and settled into the pillows. 

His mind kept reliving the feeling of Keith against him. The taste and press of his lips, the scent of his skin, the softness of it. The way he had gone pliant in Lance’s arms. It made him ache made him want to disregard everything anyone had ever warned him about, to not care about the law. Made him want to run back down the hall to Keith’s bedroom and kiss him until he couldn’t breath, to whisper soft nothings in his ear. To love him how he deserved. His heart yearned for it, and as much as he wished he could simply ignore all warnings and the law; what they had done tonight was more than they should have. He was the first person in Keith’s entire existence to touch him without a barrier of cloth between them. Not even Keith’s most trusted knight never touched him without gloves.

Hunk’s snores cut through his musing and he looked out the window at the setting moon. He had a long ride ahead of him and after he had the dealings of the court to manage. Yet sleep eluded him. He began to recite the ballads his grandmother had taught. A melodic story about a highwayman who committed many crimes and then fell in love with a woman. The woman had fallen in love with him. It had been his favorite when he was a child. He still loved it but as he got older the words had meaning now, and he could now see why his mother winced when he would go singing it around the throne room. He smiled at the memory soundlessly mouthing the words. Tomorrow he will see his love again. Tomorrow he would see the dying light in his eyes. Tomorrow he would long to touch him again, and tomorrow he couldn’t. Still it was tomorrow and seeing him again for a few hours would help the ache that had taken residence in his bones.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The early morning air sat silently as Hunk and Lance walked out to the stables. No hint of the sun sat in the sky and the servants still slept as did the livestock. Hunk opened the stable door and walked to the tall broad horses of the northern kingdom. Compared to the horses of Keith’s kingdom they looked like mountains.

Lance greeted his horse with a friendly pat on the noise and a sneaky treat. Hunk slid on the saddles and Lance took his saddle bag from Hunk and slung it over his saddle arranging it so that it sat comfortably for him and his horse. He peered over the saddle at Hunk who was grumpily tightening the saddle rougher than he normally would.

“Are you okay Hunky? You seem kinda quiet.” Hunk looked over at him with a scowl on his face.

“We’re leaving before breakfast. I’m cold and hungry.” Lance made a mock sympathetic face at him.

“I’m sorry. You gonna be okay?” Hunk ignored him as he swung himself up on his horse. Lance laughed and followed his example having to take a bit of a running start. Hunk knocked his heels into the horse's flanks and led him out of the barn. Lance followed.

As they exited Sir Shirogane was walking to the stable with a single saddle over his shoulder. Hunk and Lance nodded to him as they passed. He bowed his head deeper to Lance as he passed. He looked up through his hair, eyes dark seeming to be sending him a warning. Lance pretended not to notice and swallowed. He could finally breathe when they turned a corner. Lance fell behind Hunk and looked up at the tower where Keith’s room was. The window was still dark. Still Lance blew a kiss towards it.

When they got out of town Hunk worked his horse into a trot, Lance fell in place by his side. They rode in silence for a mile before Hunk looked over at him.

“I still don’t see the point of us being there if we're hosting prince Keith for a week.” Lance shrugged his head held high enjoying the crisp morning air.

“I enjoy coming to Marmora. It's nice to experience other cultures.”

Hunk snorted at that and reached forward to pat his horse's neck.

“I have never seen any culture come out of that place. They all live such planned lives.” Lance nodded in agreement. They descended back into silence. Hunk was keeping a close eye out for any trouble that may be lurking on the side of the road. These parts were known for its highwaymen. Which Lance found ironic due to the song he had silently been reciting to himself. So far the world remained in the cusp of silence. Waiting with bated breath for the sun to rise. Lance liked to think that the world was slowly making itself presentable after the night. Composing itself before the sun revealed its flaws.

“Is it the Kingdom of Marmora or the prince that keeps bringing you back.” Lance choked and looked over at Hunk who’s eyes were trained straight ahead.

“W-what do you mean.”   
Hunk looked over at him with a small smile on his face.

“Lance. You aren’t as subtle as you think you are. And just be grateful that it was me who has noticed and not someone from Marmora.”

“Hunk.” His voice sounded weak and vulnerable undertones in fear. Hunk clenched his jaw.

“I don’t know what the relationship between you and Keith is, but it’s dangerous Lance. You are walking on dangerous ground. You are meant to be married by the end of this year and I assure you know one has any intention of allowing you to marry Keith.” Lance opened his mouth ready to defend his love but Hunk barreled on.

“Seriously Lance. Are you mental? There are thousands of people, hundreds of royals and yet you choose the most coveted and protected of the bunch.”

It was Lance’s turn to clench his jaw.

“I am well aware of what people think of Keith, and I think that they should stop. If they would let him out of that horrible castle and actually saw what he could do people wouldn’t treat him like glass. He doesn’t need to be.”

“And have you seen what he can do?” The question was rhetorical and Lance snapped his jaw shut so he wouldn’t be tempted to snap back. He had. Keith was wicked with a sword and fast. Hunk sighed.

“I’m not going to tell anyone. I know you well enough to know you have no self control, you obviously broke the law, but I don’t want you killed. I just beg you to have more common sense. Please.”

Lance stared at the dark road ahead of them refusing to look over at Hunk. He felt stupid, immature, for letting himself be so easily read. 

“I’ll be careful Hunk, but please respect that when it comes to me marrying someone it won’t be without the consent of Keith. I am in love with him Hunk. I have been for a long time.” He didn’t look at him to gauge his expression.

“As you wish your highness.” Lance snorted at the ugly use of his title.

“Come now Hunk. Don’t do that. We have miles and hours still to go and I cannot make it without some sort of conversation.” Hunk sighed again, a long suffering thing.

“We should stop when we reach Balmera.” Lance did look at him as he said this.

“Oh, we should? Now are we stopping for their less than desirable cuisine or for the maiden that you have found?” Hunk made an affronted noise.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Lance’s grinned.

“Really? Then who is it that you sigh over to Pidge.” Hunk glared at him and Lance barked a laugh at him. “ If I must pore out the thoughts of my heart then you must also.” Hunk shook his head looking away.

“She lives in the castle in Lion. She is your mother's handmaiden. I wish only to stop and check in on her family she asked me to before we departed.” Lance nodded.

“Then of course we must stop. Who am I to deny the wish of my dearest friend.” Hunk finally looked fully at him.

“You do not say this simply to keep my mouth shut?” Lance laughed, his eyes catching on the light green of the sky to the east. The sun was slowly inching her way into her kingdom.

“Maybe a little.”

The sky began to lighten more as they passed out of the mountains and onto the plains. The horses were getting tired and Hunk was complaining more often. Balmera was fifty miles to the north. Then it was another ninety miles to Lion. Lance had burst into song as the sun came up, shouting more than singing. He had only stopped when Hunk and threatened murder. Lance was chuckling about it on and off. Lance twisted around in his saddle and looked back at the mountains that seemed to be thrust out of the land of the plains. No kingdoms were in view, or town or person. He sighed and turned back around.

“Why are the plains so depressing?” Hunk made a grunting noise. “Seriously. Our kingdom is like the best. There’s the perfect amount of mountain and plain.”

“I would say hilly.” Lance made a startled noise.

“ He speaks.” Hunk shook his head, eyes trained straight ahead.

“You are very close to my mouth coming unhinged.” Lance smirked at him.

“Awe Hunk. I warned you that I cannot survive this ride without conversation. You have been nothing but quiet or grumpy.” Hunk sighed and lightly tapped his heels a little firmer into his horse's side.

“ I am sorry Lance, I just wish to be home and this trip has been tiring.” Lance bit his lip and he was aware that the trip had been long and stressful. The stop off in Marmora was not planned but Lance had convinced them that they needed to stop to talk to the royals about the large gathering that was to take place in Lion. He supposed he owed Hunk some peace and quiet.

The sun was completely in the sky inching towards the center of it when the tall gleaming rock formation of Balmera came into view. Hunk visibly perked up and he pushed the tired horses a little bit harder. Lance resisted the urge to look back at the mirage ridden plains back towards the mountains. He pushed his horse till he had caught up with Hunk and watched his face light up as they drew nearer and nearer to Balmera. Lance inhales loudly.

“Ah, I can smell the stewed rock rat from here.” Hunk shrugged.

“Honestly I’d eat anything at this point.” Lance threw a hand dramatically in front of them.

“Then lead on my friend, lead on.”


	2. Chapter 2

Shay’s family lived in one of the many low houses that sat in the ring of rock formations. Hunk waved to the few people who were emerging and many bowed as Lance passed. He nodded politely to them keeping his horse close to Hunk’s. Hunk seemed to know exactly where her family lived. Lance watched fondly as Hunk lead his horse towards the small two stall stable. He hopped off and waited impatiently for Lance to get off his own horse before he secured them both. Taking off their saddles and halter, filling buckets with grain. Lance waited for him at the door and Hunk lead him to the front door.

“Hunk! Shay mentioned that you were going to come and see us sometime. Come in, come in.” Hunk bustled in and kissed each family member on the cheek in the custom of Balmera. Lance closed the door behind himself having to slouch so he didn’t hit his head on the low roof. When the family saw him four sets of eyes widened and four heads were dropped in bows.

“Your highness. We were not expecting you.” Lance raised a hand to calm them.

“You offer no offense. I thank you for allowing me to come into your home.” They all nodded and moved into the kitchen taking Hunk with them. Lance stood in the low parlor unsure if he was meant to follow or not. When he peered into the kitchen it seemed far too crowded. They noticed him and Shay’s mother showed him to a living area. It was warm and cozy. A fire in the mantle and soft inviting couches. He sat on a light blue couch that was furthest from the fire. He listened to the family preparing their meal and Hunk laughing. It made him happy that Hunk was happy, his friend deserved it.

Lance was dozing before the smell of whatever they had been making seeped into the living room. He gagged and pressed his sleeve to his nose. He loved the people of Balmera. They were all kind hard working people that had carved their lives out of the harsh land of the plains, but by the kings, they could not cook. Their food was textures and tastes harsh. Like the land it was hunted or gathered from. They were fond of the slugs that live in the dark creases of the rock formations. They had been offered to the royal family for a Kings Day present a year ago. They couldn’t eat them.

His eyes were watering. How was Hunk still in the kitchen? He was seriously considering leaving even if he was to just step out, but then Shay’s brother was stepping into the room and telling him that the food was ready. Lance gave him a strained smile and followed him into the dining room. Hunk was already at the table talking to Shay’s grandmother and mother. When Lance entered they made to get up but Lance waved them down. HE just wanted to get going and if they continued with the ridiculous formalities, he was never going to get home and was not going to get to see Keith.

Lance sat at the end of the table which he wished he wasn’t. There was no way he could hide the food that he had no desire to eat. The food was passed around the table and Shay’s mother insisted on serving him. He smiled at her as she loaded a mass of gravy slick slugs and other things onto his plate. He felt a little green as everyone was seated and began eating. HE looked over at Hunk who was powering through his plate, taking a drink of the strong elderberry wine that was served with dinner. Lance swallowed and looked down. He swallowed. These were the people of his kingdom, they were providing him with food. He steeled himself and speared one of the slugs with his fork. He counted down in his head and took a bite.

Lance had traveled through all of the known kingdoms. He had tasted all the cuisine but never had he ever tasted something so absolutely disgusting. He grabbed a napkin and covered his mouth attempting to cover the gag that worked up his throat. He was sweating and the thing refused to go down. The law may not be the only thing prohibiting him from ever kissing Keith again. He may never do it again, not after eating these things. His eyes were burning even worse as he fought it down his throat. He looked up at Hunk who had eaten almost half of his plate. That alone made him gag again, and in that moment Hunk was the stronger man.

Lance struggled his way through three more slugs and was beginning to feel the effect of the multiple glasses of wine he had drunk in an attempt to drown out the taste and texture. The family had stopped eating to watch him after he had been asked how he fancied it. He wished they hadn’t, because now he had to smile at them and put the napkin down and force out a poor lie about how they were amazing and how the sauce truly brought out the rich flavor of the slugs. The delighted smiles on their faces wasn’t even enough to make up for the lie.

He managed to make it through the rest of the meal without having to eat any more of the slugs. When Hunk finally stood and thanked them for the food and a promise to pass their salutations for Shay on to her. They bowed to Lance and he put a hand to his heart in return and then they were thankfully back out at the horses saddling up again. Lance chugged water from the skin from the saddle bag. He swished it around his mouth and spit it out. Hunk was laughing at him as he looked up at him.

“That was one of the most entertaining things I have ever beheld. You rival a castle jester Lance.” Lance glared at him.

“Hunk I have never eaten something so absolutely awful.” He hissed it in case one of the family was close by. “ I’m never going to get that taste out of my mouth.” Hunk laughed harder, bending over holding himself up with one hand planted firmly on his horse's flank. Lance huffed in annoyance and swung himself onto his own horse.

“You are not human Hunk.” He dug his heels into his horses side and rode out of the stable. He grinned as he heard Hunk splutter and scramble onto his horse.

“You are still a prince, Lance, you cannot go off alone.” Hunk said as he caught up with him. Lance shrugged and chewed the corner of his lip.

“I just really want to get home and eat something that does not consist of slugs.” Hunk sighed.

“I know and it is only a few hours before we will get there.”

They rode in silence. Lance’s mood had plummeted the further they got from Marmora. He felt as if Keith was slowly fading from him, instead of just his kingdom.

“Lance, you’ll see him this evening. He probably isn’t too far behind us.” Lance slouched in his saddle.

“I wish that you didn’t know. It’s weird knowing that someone is aware of the law I’ve broken.” Hunk looked meaningfully over at him.

“I wish I didn’t know either Lance. It would be much easier on me too.” 

“I don’t think you understand Hunk. I’m expected to marry a royal and most likely a royal from Altea. I don’t think that you understand that I can’t do that. My heart is given to only one person.” Hunk winced.

“I’m but a lowly knight Lance. I don’t know the ways or rules of the royal people in the idea of marriage, but I,” he paused, licking his lips,” I think that one should not be forced to marry someone that doesn't truly love.”

“Yes I hate it. Why can I have everything in the world but the one person I truly love. It makes me so ungrateful. I have so much and yet it pales compared to the want I have for him. I feel so damn avaricious.” Hunk was watching him with a crease between his eyes.

“Lance. You are the prince of these kingdoms y-” Lance cut him off by raising his hand.

“I know Hunk. I know I have to keep myself together for the sake of these kingdoms, and I know that Keith is the prince,the heir, the crown jewel of Marmora, I know and I hate myself at times for loving him. And trust me when I say Keith hates himself more.” Lance ground his teeth together and looked out at the landscape that was beginning to change again. The ground sloping up and becoming more wooded. They were getting close.

“I am sorry Lance. I truly truly am.”

They said nothing more as the horses climbed the hills and Lion was finally in view. The fields on the outside of the kingdom walls were harvested and the leftover plants were browning. They nudged their horses into gallops as they rode through the gate. The people of the town waved to them as they passed and Lance mainly ignored them, too tired and determined to eat, bathe and go to bed. The horses' hooves clipped over the cobble stones leading to the castle stables. They dismounted and Hunk handed the reins off to one of the stable boys.

“Are you going to go see Shay?” Lance asked as they walked up to the castle. Hunk nodded, straightening his shirt and brushing off the back of his pants.

“Yes, but I need to check into the knights quarters first.” They walked through the hallways. Lance wanted to go to his room and sleep off his worries but he knew he had things to deal with. He parted ways with Hunk at the knights quarters by the kitchen and continued on his way to the throne room.

The throne room was big and spacious. Hung with banners and full of natural light. It doubled as a ballroom and at times of contention it was used as a safe haven for people of the kingdom. Now it was being prepped for the gathering of the kingdoms. He saw his mother talking to one of her maids who was holding a roll of streamers.

“Mother!” She turned to him with a smile on her face. 

“Lance! I wasn’t expecting you so soon. You made a great time!” Lance nodded as she folded him in a hug and kissed his cheeks.

“Where is father?” The queen shook her head fondly.

“I think that he is out on the training grounds. He is so fascinated with the ways of knights.” 

“Ah, yes I know.” His mother shooed the maid away with a quick flick of her wrist.

“Are the decorations to your liking?” Lance shrugged as he looked around.

“I think that they are perfect mothers. I think that you know what you're doing.” His mother laughed and placed a hand on his arm.

“Thank you Lance.” She paused in the middle of the room and looked Lance up and down.

“You look tired. Why don’t you rest. “ Lance nodded and bowed before turning to go up to his room a sense of relief filling him.

“Lance,” he paused and turned back to his mom, “Allura will be here tonight. I expect you to look your grandest. The first dance shall be yours.’ Lance nodded his heart hitting his toes. He didn’t say anything as he turned and walked out of the throne room.


	3. Chapter 3

Pidge knocked on his door as he was getting dressed. When he called her in she looked as tired as he felt. Dark circles lay beneath her eyes and her shoulders were slouching. He felt bad immediately. He should have taken her with them.

“Hello Pidge are you feeling well? You don’t look so good.” She shrugged and sat heavily on his bed.

“One of these days I’m going to bludgeon one of those prissy librarians.” Lance chuckled and watched her through the mirror where he was fastening the buttons of his tunic. The thing was stiff and scratchy. Nothing like the soft cotton tunic he had worn to Marmora.

“What travesty have they committed this time?” Pidge ran a hand up her face pushing her glasses up into her hair.

“ Well for one they continue to get Olkarion history wrong. They think that they know what they're talking about but they don’t. The only war Olkarion was in was the Galran war. We are a peaceful kingdom.” she flopped back on his bed, “ not to mention they insist I wear a dress.Don’t they realize how inconvenient they are?”

Lance laughed goodnaturedly slipping on his blue jacket embroidered with gold in the pattern of roaring lions.

“No, I don’t think they see that at all Pidge. The world has strange ways of looking at things, much like their opinions on love and the decision of who you are to marry.” He hadn’t meant to sound as bitter as he had, but Pidge had noticed and was sitting up to eye him. He put on his cravat and stuffed it into place a bit harsher than intended.

“Allura is going to be here tonight, isn’t she?” Lance huffed in confirmation and Pidge nodded slowly.

“I see. Well. I guess that we can stand in a corner and silently curse the world this evening, what do you say?” Lance turned to face her fully.

“I think that that is a wonderful idea.” He stood leaning against the wall so he had less of a chance in wrinkling his suit.

“No one else messed with you right?” Pidge shook her head.

“No. I just miss home. I haven’t seen my family in so long.”

“I’m sorry Pidge. Maybe I can find you some time so you can go visit. I’m sure your tutoring can take a pause.” Pidge scoffed getting fully off the bed and looking out the window to gauge where the sun was.

“ I don’t know if it can. The people of Lion need all the help they can get.”

Lance put his hand on his heart in mock offense.

“You would say that to the crown prince. Why Pidge I could have you executed.

“I’d like to see you try. “ Pidge squinted out of the window. “I think that your first guests are arriving.”

Lance sighed and looked in the mirror on his vanity. He ran his hands through his hair.

“Can you see what type of horse they’re on?” he prayed that it would be the black Fresians of Marmora.

“It looks like the white horses of Altea.” Lance bit his lip to quell the disappointment that filled his heart.

“Well. I suppose it is to be expected. They are the closet kingdoms.” His hair finally looked the way he wanted it to. He turned back to Pidge.

“You had best go get dressed.” Pidge sighed and picked herself up off of the bed.

“Fine. But I’m not wearing a dress.” Lance walked over to his door, hands held up a placating gesture. He opened the door for her.

“I would never dream of making you wear something you did not wish to wear.” She rolled her eyes as she walked through the door and he bowed exaggeratedly to her.He closed the door behind her and walked over to the crown that sat idle on the bedside table. It had been a relief to have it off for so long. The silver was heavy and the opal and sapphire jewels drew more attention then he liked.

He picked up the crown and turned it in his hands. His figure was distorted in the opal. Making his face longer and his body fatter than it really was. He placed it on his head grimacing as the weight settled over his hair. He glanced once more in the mirror, just to be sure there was nothing for his mother to nitpick at. One last suit straightening and deep breath. He would see Keith in a few hours. With that thought in mind he stepped out into the hall walking towards the throne room.

The workers of the castle greeted him and he smiled closed lipped back at them. His father was in the great hall. Standing and talking with some of the knights. Most likely telling them where to station themselves. Lance stopped a few feet away from the conversation and folded his hands behind his back. He waited until the knights moved away to make himself known.

“Hello father.” His father turned a smile stretching across his face.

“Lanceler! How was your trip?” Lance held in a cringe at the use of his full name.

“It went quite well father. Marmora will be attending tonight. Prince Keith included.” His father clapped his hands together and began to move towards the doors of the heavy oak doors at the front of the hall.

“Ah! Good, good! It is always good to have your greatest military kingdom at your celebration.” Lance nodded along watching as the white horse's signature to Altea galloped over the bridge. Two knights in front carrying a silky flag with the signet of Altea on them. Two in the back simply acting as guards. In the middle Princess Allura sat regal on her horse. 

“She is beautiful is she not?” Lance looked back at his father who was watching him with a knowing smile. Lance swallowed.

“Yes. She is quite beautiful. One of the most lovely women I have ever seen.” His father smiled and reached up to squeeze his shoulder.

“She will make a great wife for you Lance.” Lance tried to smile but it felt more like a grimace on his own face.

“Yes. I suppose she would.” His voice was quiet and strained. If his father noticed he didn’t show it as he swept forward to greet Allura as she was escorted into the hall. His mother seemed to appear from nowhere and embraced Allura. Lance braced himself and stepped forward. Allura smiled at him and he returned it reaching for her hand and kissing the back of it.

“Lady Allura. How wonderful it is to see you again.” Allura curtsied to him her skirts fanning out against the floor.

“It is very wonderful to see you again as well your highness.” Lance could feel his parents watching them and offered his arm for Allura to take. She wrapped her hand around the inside of his elbow and then walked towards the thrones at the head of the hall.

“Did you travel well?” Lance asked her softly so their conversation would not be heard. Allura nodded.

“Yes. Travel was good. I do quite enjoy traveling through the other kingdoms.” Lance nodded and kept his eyes straight ahead. Trained on the high windows that were slowly doing dim as dusk began to fall.

“Is Lotor of Galra coming tonight?” They stopped before they could reach the thrones. Allura turned to him. 

“Yes he shall be here. Is Keith of Marmora coming?” Lance ducked his head in a nod. It had not been by accident that Allura knew. When they had both learned of the marriage planned for them, both had told each other of the others they were in love with. They had gotten good at pretending to be in love. With them both knowing that the other was in love with someone else. They could easily work with each other at gatherings to spend time with them without looking suspicious.

“What shall we talk of tonight?” Lance smiled at her. She was smart and beautiful and one of his best friends, and Lance thinks that he may have been able to marry her if he had not been her playmate. He could not dream of marrying her, trapping her in a marriage that they would both hate. That they both would feel unnatural in.

“Well, I suppose we can talk of the horrid Balmeran cuisine I had to partake of. I think we should be able to get a good half hour of that.” Allura laughed, her voice dropping again.

“Or perhaps we can make fun of Haggar. She is such an awful wench.” It was Lance’s turn to laugh. He knew of her dislike of Lotor's mother. She was like Lotor's keeper. Never letting him off of her leash. Throwing his status back at him whenever he did something that was not in line with her ways. Lance and Allura had spent many balls standing in the corner mocking the woman as Lotor was forced to sit at her side and discuss politics.

“Yes, that is always fun. Oh! Perhaps we count how many people stand six feet from Keith when they talk to him.” Allura snickered.

“It is as if they think being in the same room as him is against the law.” That made Lance sober a bit. Allura knew of his love for the other man but she didn’t know of the crime he committed. Lance turned so he had the pillar separating him from the other people milling about the hall.

“I touched him, Allura.” Some of the mirth melted from her face and she searched his face. “I-I kissed him.”

“No one knows though. You did not get caught.” Lance shook his head grimacing.

“Hunk, my knight, he knew. I guess that I was not as inconspicuous as I thought I was.” Allura pursed her lips at him and he felt the disapproval of her gaze.

“I think that was a very foolish thing to do. And not simply because it is against the law, but because I know you long for him more, don’t you?” Lance nodded and licked his lips.

“I don’t know how I am going to survive tonight.” Allura sighed. Her eyes drew to the doors of the hall. Lance turned to look. A dark carriage was pulling up at the stairs. Lance grinned at Allura.

“Your prince is here.” He held out his arm again and she took it. “ Come let's go meet him.”

They made their way back towards the entrance and Lance watched as Allura tried to tamp down her smile. They stopped with Lance's parents who were also waiting for the Galra royals. Haggar was the first one out of the carriage. The scowl she normally wore was firmly in place. She looked over them, her eyes stopping on Allura. One of the guards offered his arm to walk her up to the door. She took it and looked back at the carriage where Lotor was emerging. His hair was pinned back behind his ears and he looked tired. He walked up to his mother who tugged at the bottom of his black tunic. He tried to straighten the rest by himself before his eyes fell on Allura.

Lance liked Lotor. He had had his doubts about the man when he learned that he preferred to sit in a library all day and learn sciences, but when Allura had introduced them Lance had seen such warmth radiating off both of them that he had to like him. He felt that again as Lotor smiled at Allura and she returned it with a shy blush climbing onto her cheeks.

“Hurry boy. We haven’t all evening.” Haggar snapped at him and he dropped the fabric that had been in his hands to hurry up the stairs bowing to Lance’s parents before turning to Lance and Allura.

“It’s a pleasure to see you again Lance. I missed you at the knight tournaments.” Lance bowed to Lotor as he straightened from his own.

“Ah, yes. I was caught up that day with other affairs but I missed you as well my friend.” 

Lotor turned to Allura and lightly gripped her left hand to kiss her knuckles. He kept his eyes on her as he did.

“And you my Lady. It is very very good to see you again.” Allura's cheeks glowed a light pink and she bit her lip to force down the smile that was fighting its way onto her face.

“It is very good to see you as well prince Lotor.”

The evening officially began with the arrival of Lotor and the King announced that the gathering was formally started. Pidge had appeared a few minutes later and Lance felt a glow of pride to see her proudly wearing pants. She grinned at him from across the room.

Lance had to stay by the doors to welcome people. Allura had let him go to find Lotor and they were know conversing by one of the many tables laid out with heaps of food. Lance turned envious eyes from them as he greeted the Royals from Olkarion. They kept him talking far longer than they should have. He nodded along with them before they caught sight of the king and moved on from him. He greeted the Governor of Balmera who shook his hand vigorously and patted him on the back hard enough to take Lance’s breath.

He had been standing at the door for so long that he was sweating in his jacket. The wind that blew up from the plains was warm even as night had fallen completely. He debated on whether or not to let Hunk take his place when he heard the sound of horse hooves come over the bridge. He looked into the darkness straining to see the horse. His breath caught as it came into the light spilling from the hall down the steps and into the gravel. The midnight black and feathering around the hooves were unmistakable. It was a Marmorian Fresian. He swallowed and looked up at the riders.

The hard face of Keith’s head knight looked down at him, and behind him Keith smiled at him. Lance straightened his jacket as Shirogane dismounted and Keith stepped down after him. Lance bowed deeply to them a hand on his heart.

“Knight Shirogane, Prince Keith. Welcome to Lion.” Shirogane bowed and Keith copied the motion. Lance stared at him as he straightened. His hair was plaited in a tight braid. Not a hair was escaping. He wore a dark navy suit that went all the way down his arms and covered every inch of milky skin on his neck. Lance wanted to pull it down and leave marks all over that neck.

“Thank you Prince Lance. How wonderful it is to see you again.” Shirogane's sharp voice broke Lance from his thoughts. He nodded to him and let them pass following in after them. They were the last guests to arrive. Lance winced as the room became noticeable still and quiet in the presence of Keith. Lance gritted his teeth as he walked past them to get to the front of the room where Allura stood waiting for the first dance. Lance’s parents stepped forward to greet Keith. All three bowed to each other. Allura nudged him and held up two fingers behind her skirts. Lance looked back at his parents. They stood as far away from Keith as they could without appearing rude. Already two.

Keith and Shirogane stood by one of the many pillars off to the side as the dance floor was cleared. People gave them a wide berth and Lance watched Keith’s hands twitch. 

“Welcome everyone to Lion! To begin our evening Prince Lance of Lion and Princess Allura of Altea will perform the first dance.” The king’s voice boomed. Lance looked to Allura who nodded and took the hand Lance extended to her. The band started up and they took to the floor. Lance could feel Keith watching him as he settled his hand onto Allura's waist. She smiled at him.

“Let's give them a show.” Lance smiled and stepped into the first step sequence. They had done this so many times Lance could completely remove his thoughts from what they were doing. He looked back to the corner where Keith stood. He was signing something to Shiro who was looking stony as usual. Keith seemed to give up and stepped back into the straight backed stance he had had before. He looked up and their eyes met across the room. Pink lips lifted a little and Lance felt his heart flip. He smiled back hoping people would think that he was smiling due to the fact that he was dancing with Allura. They turned again and Lance lost sight of him.

The last of the music was played and Lance and Allura came to a stop. He bowed and she curtsied. The crowd clapped politely.

“Go talk to him.” Allura whispered and winked at him before drawing away to go mingle. Lance straightened his crown and made a beeline for Keith. It was risky and he knew he would probably garner more attention then he wanted by talking to Keith, but he was desperate to get near to him. Shirogane crossed his arms and stepped slightly in front of Keith as Lance drew nearer. Keith stepped up with him and signed something to him. Shirogane looked hesitant but he stepped back glaring at Lance. Lance smiled tightly at him and stepped up next to Keith.

“How was your ride, your majesty?” Keith looked at him, his dark eyes glinting in the flickering candle light.

_It was quite nice. I like the plains._

“I’m not the biggest fan of the plains I must admit. For a strange reason the openness suffocates me.”

_It is quite the opposite for me. The wind and the never ending freedom is attractive. It seems so wild and tame at the same time. It is lovely._

Kind of like you Lance thought. He looked out over the many people talking and dancing. There was so much Lance wanted to say to Keith and so little he could hear. He looked down and noticed Keith watching Pidge who was in conversation with the Olkarion Royals.

_She is quite brave._

Lance figured that he was referring to the pants.

“Yes she is. Although I would like to see someone tell her to change. She is very strong willed.” Keith nodded and looked back at Lance. His eyes held that same sadness that Lance hated. They reflected prison bars. Keeping Keith locked away from the joys and freedoms of being a person. Still they held a want in them that had Lance shivering. He had to kiss him again, touch him again, feel his heartbeat against his lips again. Lance was desperate for it.

“Sir Shirogane, may take Keith on a tour of our gardens outside?” Shirogane narrowed his eyes on him before flitting to Keith. Lance watched as his expression softened minutely.

“Very well but,” he stepped closer to Lance leaning near to his ear, “If there is a single mark on him or hair out of place when you return, I will personally see that your head is cut off.” Lance swallowed and offered a smile to him.

“Not to worry. I am quite good at putting things back together.” It was a stupid thing to say but he was walking away from Shirogane Keith following close behind him. They stepped out of a side door that led out to the gardens. As soon as the light and noise was cut off from them, Lance pushed Keith against the ivy covered wall and pressed their lips hungrily together. Keith grabbed his shoulders and Lance crowded him closer to the wall. He dipped his tongue into Keith’s mouth and groaned as he tasted him again. 

When he pulled away they were both breathing heavy and color sat high in Keith’s cheeks. He raised trembling hands.

_You are so stupid. Why would you even allude to the fact that you meant to touch me to my knight!? I don’t want you dead Lance!_

Lance placed a hand on the wall by Keith’s head and sagged a little.

“I couldn’t wait and in the moment I didn’t care.” He looked over Keith. His hair was still plaited tightly and once they made their rounds of the garden the color would be gone from his cheeks. Still what once had told Shirogane did not help his cause.

“Do you think that he will have me killed?” Keith studied his face.

_No. Shiro is the closest thing that I have to a brother. He knows that I don’t need to be protected, but he still doesn’t like you very much._

“What did I do to him?!” They had started walking around the garden and Keith marveled at the bright orange and white fish in one of the fountains.

_Well. Nothing. But you did fall in love with me and he knew I had also fallen in love with you. He thinks that you will end up hurting me._

Lance paused by one of the fruit trees that was laden heavily with sweet smelling peaches.

“Do you think that I will hurt you?” Keith paused to look up into the branches.

_Not intentionally no. You would never. I do not doubt your love for me. But I was not born to have love, or to give it. Not freely anyway. I will be wed to a woman who I will be forced to bear a child with._

Keith turned away from Lance. Lance knew that as the only heir to the throne being Keith that he would have to have a child. He didn’t expect it to cause him so much pain, but Keith looked close to tears.

_It would have to be a boy and if she were to bear a daughter first, both would be killed. I do not get to love my partner. It would be a business transaction. I am forbidden to love a man, because there would be nothing to get from that. Only love._

Keith moved away from the tree. He was lost to Lance for a brief second as he walked into the black shadow of a tree. When he emerged into the moonlight again Lance crossed to him and wrapped his arms around him. Keith shuddered against him.

_If anything, I would hurt you._


	4. Chapter 4

Lance was swept away by the Royals of Olkarion upon his and Keith’s re-entree into the hall. Shirogane’s head snapped up from where he had been leaning against the same pillar. Keith gave Lance one last smile before joining his knight. He didn’t look like Lance had pinned him to the wall and kissed him breathless, but Lance watched Shirogane out of the corner of his eye just to be sure he didn’t see something he didn’t like and charge him.

It was hard to focus on what the Royals were trying to tell him. His heart was still pounding from Keith’s touch and his mind was still reeling with enraged sorrow over the life that Keith was made to have. Even he who was being forced to marry a woman he did not love would not have the blood of unwanted children on his hands.

“Isn’t that a grand idea, your highness?” Lance blinked at the tall thin man that was addressing him.

“Hm? Oh I beg your forgiveness. I must have spaced out.” The man looked slightly annoyed but re-explained what he was saying about an alternate trade route that would help alleviate the threat of highwaymen that frequented the trade route cutting through the plains. Lance looked over the drawn diagram.

“I see where your concern lies, but I see more problems in trying to take trade far around the plains. They are dangerous but going through the plains cut the travel time in half. We can’t expand that time. The trade would parish.” he looked up at the council men and royals. “Do you see what I’m saying?”

“Yes your highness. Your point is valid. I did not take into consideration the health of the trade, simply the danger it would be in. Thank you.” Lance nodded and stepped away from the table. Keith was no longer standing by the pillar and Lance felt disappointment fill his stomach. He sighed and made his way towards the refreshment table. A drink sounded very well at the moment. Even if the wine was weak. Pidge found him leaning against the wall with a wine glass in his hand.

“You look rather blue. Was the osculation not to your liking.” Lance choked on his drink and looked over at her with wide eyes.

“Your tongue may get me beheaded Pidge. Perhaps speak a little quieter.” Pidge grinned at him and reached over to the table for her own wine glass.

“Of course your highness,but pray tell why are you standing here glaring at the world as if she has insulted you?” Lance sighed and drank another mouthful of wine.

“Was that not our plan for this evening? You and I were to stand and judge the world as if it were ours to judge.”

Pidge made an unimpressed noise.

“Yes I thought that was what we intended to do, but alas you were stolen quite solidly by a dark eyed mountain boy.” When he looked over at her she was grinning at him. Her spectacles caused her eyes to flash almost evilly. Lance put his cup down on the table. It was empty anyways.

“Can you not leave a man to mourn?” 

“Mourn what? The loss of a pretty mouth and body? Of smooth hair to run your fingers through?” Lance gaped at her and waved his hands around frantically.

“Pidge! It is indecent for a girl to talk so.” Pidge put her cup down as well cocking her hip into her hand.

“Oh really? It is indecent when I speak of a dashing young man so, and yet the men speak of ladies bodies with little care of decency and are not told so.” Lance opened his mouth then closed it. 

“You win you little rodent. I have naught a thing to say against that.”

Pidge looked far too pleased with herself, but she dropped her hand from her hip as Lance leaned against the table.

“Come now Lance, what troubles your mind? You seemed jovial up until you returned from your romp in the gardens.”

Lance blushed as she referred to it like that. It was hardly a romp. More of a depressing reminder of the world of castle life.

“Pidge there are many things that I do not understand. Or why they must be made so I don’t understand.”

“I am guessing this has to do with Keith. Am I right?”

Lance nodded miserably. Keith had come back into his line of sight. He was sitting on one of the many benches and looking out with envy at the dancers that whirled by. Pidge leaned on the table the same way he was. She watched as people skirted clear of Keith and how Shirogane stood between him and the crowd.

“He was born into a planned world. Much like you Lance. I thank the Maidens of the Mountains everyday that I was not born into a royal family. Being a girl is hard enough. Having my life planned would drive me to madness.”

“My plight is much less than his. Even in my own self pity I have much to be grateful for.” Pidge snorted.

“Yes. You are allowed to wonder where you please, and eat what you please, oh and ride your own horse. I wonder if he has ever experienced that at all.” Lance stayed quiet just watching Keith’s eyes drop to the floor and stay there. His hands folded pristine in his lap. “Not to mention I won’t get executed if I touch you.” Pidge hit his shoulder hard as she said this and Lance gripped it turning to her.

“Ow! You are brave tonight. If we were not in the middle of so many people I would have Hunk chase you about with his sword.” Pidge laughed and straightened up.

“Me and Hunk are much better friends than you realize. One day when you least expect it you will have no one on your side.”

It was said as an obvious jest, but Lance felt his heart sink as she said it.

“Allura is looking for your attention I think. You had best go to her before people become suspicious as to why you aren’t enjoying your fair lady’s presence.”

Lance grabbed another glass of wine and drained it in one long drink. He put the cup down, wiped at his top lip and followed Pidge. He looked back at Keith who was watching him with sorrow filled eyes. Lance turned away quickly so he wouldn’t be tempted to snatch Keith and take him far from the responsibilities piled upon him. He quickened his step and caught up to Pidge who was winding her way through the throng. Women and men alike were raising their eyebrows at her trousers. Lance felt a protective streak flare inside of him and he made sure to walk close to her in case anyone attempted to sneer openly at her.

Allura was trapped in an interrogation by Haggar. When she saw Lance over one of Haggar's hunched shoulders relief flashed through her eyes. She stepped swiftly around her.

“Please excuse me lady Haggar, Lance is waiting. It was lovely to talk to you.” Lance held out his arm to her with a grin and she grabbed it speed walking towards the other end of the hall until they were in the middle of the crowd.

“Your timing is quite fantastic. I feared I would never get away from her.” 

“I think you have Pidge to thank for that. I was content to drink the rest of the night away.” Allura frowned at him.

“Yes. I saw the black cloud that followed you back in from the garden. Are you alright?”

“I am as alright as I can be, and I suppose it is much the same for you is it not?” Allura looked over his head at Lotor who was standing stiffly by his mother's side.

“You are not wrong. Lotor has informed me that his people expect him to marry the next best thing besides me. My cousin Romelle. Poor darling. She is very content in her life of gardens and books. No man would make her happy.” Lance nodded.

“It seems as if both the men our hearts so want are expected to marry.” Allura looked at him with interest.

“Oh? And pray tell who is it that Keith is expected to marry?”

“A lady of high class. Simply to bear him a child.” Allura looked off in the direction that Lance knew Keith was in.

“If they want that then he most likely will be married by the spring equinox. That time is a precious one for Marmora. They would see it quite fit for him to be wed then.” Lance swallowed, He had not considered the near drawing equinox, nor the fact that Keith would be most ready to wed then. It made his stomach roll.

“And what of us? When are we to be wed?” Blue green eyes met him. Silver eyebrows furrowed in worry.

“I don’t know. But I fear it is coming far sooner than either of us wish.”

They remained quiet as the dance began to wind down. When the music stopped Lance led Allura away from the dance floor and back towards the thrones.

“Thank you for listening to me rant about my woes.” Allura laughed.

“Then I owe you the same thanks my friend. We both have spilled our woes to each other.” 

Lance let her go so she could stand again with Lotor who had by some miracle escaped his mother's clutches, even if it were only for a small while. Lance drifted away again. Steering clear of his parents who were watching him with sickeningly proud smiles on their faces. A wine glass appeared in front of his face and he startled back. Keith set the cup on a passing tray and looked at Lance.

_I had to get your attention. Sorry if I startled you._

Lance shook his head and looked around to see if people were noticing their interaction.

“No you’re fine. If I had been paying attention I would have noticed you coming over.” Keith watched him, his hands stuttering before he raised his hands in decision of what to say.

_Have I disgusted you?_

“No. What makes you think that you have disgusted me?” Keith looked down at his hands. Lance could tell he was weary of what to say. You could lower the volume of your voice until no one could overhear you. It was a bit different when you had to use your hands to speak.

_You have hardly been able to keep your eyes on me since I told you. I apologize if I caused you discomfort._

Lance stared at him like an idiot. He moved as close as he dared and looked lowering his head slightly to look into Keith’s eyes.

“ You have not made me uncomfortable or disgusted. Very much the opposite. You have become far more wonderful in my eyes. I limit my stare in fear that I may never be able to look away.” Keith blinked at him his long eyelashes casting shadows on high cheekbones.

_Your spirit seems far lower. I know that I am the cause of that._

“Yes. I suppose you are. I mourn for the burden you are forced to carry, and I yearn to take it from you. You, love, do not make me sad. It is the circumstances that make me feel so deeply low.” Keith nodded biting his lips.

_I wish that I could hit you right now. You make me so overwhelmingly angry. You pompous buffoon._

Lance stared at him. Looked down at his now still hands then back up at Keith’s face. Keith was smiling a little at him and shaking his head minutely before tipping it ever so slightly to the right. Lance turned his head and saw one of the Olkarion royals watching their conversation intently. They were watching so carefully they must have been able to read Keith’s hands. Lance looked fully back at Keith and put his hands on his hips taking a pointed step backwards.

“If it were permitted by law of the land, I would lay you flat and wreak havoc upon you.” He grinned as he watched Keith’s cheeks tint pink. “You would learn to not think so lowly of people. You are so very disagreeable.”

Lance checked and said that the Olkarion had turned away and was possibly telling his associates that the Prices of Lion and Marmora seemed to be having a feud. Lance turned back to Keith grinning.

“How on earth did you know he was eavesdropping ?” Keith smirked and tapped his ears. Lance raised an eyebrow at him. “You heard him turn to us?” Keith nodded.

_The fabric of their clothing is very starchy. Every time they move it sounds like running your hand over a painter's canvas._

Lance shook his head in disbelief.

“That is astounding. Your hearing is that of a horse.” Keith made a face but then after considering it seemed to agree with the comparison.

_When you can’t talk you learn to listen, and by listening you learn to hear things that others don’t._

Lance grinned at him.

“I think that’s marvelous. You would make quite the hunter.” Keith’s eyes flickered.

_I have always wondered what it would be like to hunt._

Lance felt like a dunce. Of course Keith had never gone hunting before. He was hardly let out of the castle. Keith seemed to have read what Lance was thinking and he snapped his fingers lightly to get his attention again.

_It is fine Lance. I am not the only person who has not gone hunting in Marmora. My father put a bane on the whole idea of it._

Lance remembered the story of why the ‘little black haired prince,’ can’t talk. The story comes from the townspeople of Marmora, and it made itself all the way to Lion. They said that Keith’s father killed a bird that was sacred to the Maidens of the Mountains and because his father took the voice of the bird, Keith’s voice was taken to replace it. Hunting became a force of paranoia in the kingdom and the people refused to hunt in the mountains, turning instead to the plains.

“Ah yes. I suppose so.” Keith rolled his eyes a little bit at him but smiled at him warmly. Lance felt happy at this moment. Like everything was how it should be, but then his father was walking across the floor to Lance and he was drawing himself up straighter and Keith was stepping to the side.

“Prince Keith have you enjoyed your evening?” Keith hesitated for a split second before lifting his hands.

_Yes. It has been very lovely, thank you for inviting the Kingdom of Marmora._

Lance’s father stared at Keith blankly and Lance saw Shirogane watching them. Keith was looking a little desperate as the King continued to stare at him in utter confusion. Lance stepped in.

“He said that he enjoyed the night and thanked you for inviting Marmora.”

The king laughed and tucked his hands into his robes.

“Is that what he was doing with his hands. I was quite confused. Perhaps you should find a new way to communicate aye?” 

Keith's mouth fell open and Lance felt a jab of shame about his father. Shriogane was crossing the floor now.

“Father he is signing. It is something you have to learn to read, like a book.” His father turned to him an odd look on his face.

“Where did you learn to read it?”

“Grandmama.” 

His father’s mouth opened in a small ‘ah’ and then he was turning to Shirogane and Keith was slumping as the attention was directed away from him. Lance moved closer to him wanting to reach out and take his hand.

Shirogane was bowing to Lance’s father and turning to the two princes.

“We had best be on our way Keith.”

Keith nodded stepping up to his knight and bowing to Lance.

_Thank you for your company._

Then they were walking away and Lance felt a stab of panic. When would he see him again? When would he get to touch and kiss and tell him he loved him again. He took a step forward, but his father put a hand on his chest halting his stride.

“It’s time for the finally dance, your partner is waiting for you.” Lance stared as the two figures disappeared through the doors. He stepped back and looked at where Allura was standing at the edge of the crowd looking worn out. She smiled sadly as she met Lance’s eyes. His father was pushing him forward and he automatically held his arm out. They stepped into the center of the floor together again. In the same old fake dance. Both of their hearts turned to someone else.


	5. Chapter 5

“I missed you last night. Where were you hiding?” 

Hunk looked over his shoulder at where Lance was walking towards him,the reins of his horse held loosely in his hands.

“I was stationed on the outer gate. I could only watch the festivities from afar.” 

Lance shook his head and looped the reins into the fence that Hunk was leaning against.

“Quite a shame, but something tells me you had pleasant company.” Lance side eyed Hunk who had startled. “ Come now Hunk. My mother's head handmaid was missing, as was her lover. It did not take long to put two and two together.”

Hunk was pointedly not looking at him and Lance laughed patting him on the back.

“I did not say it was a bad thing my friend. You were doing your duty, why not have some sweet company to help the hours slip by.”

Hunk finally turned to loom at him. He looked like he had spent the night being buffeted by the harsh wind that blew cold on top of the wall. Knights were woken early, no matter if they had the night guard.

“I suppose you are right, and she did help the time go by. I sent her back before the last party goer was gone.”

“My apology to you my friend. I kept Lady Allura far past the time she should have left.” This got an eyebrow raise.

“I noticed. Why did you do that if her hand in marriage you so fervently do not wish to accept?” 

“She is a dear friend. You know this. We played in the gardens together when Alfor and my father were commanders together. I am not willing to sacrifice the flavor of her company simply because I am to marry her.”

“You are playing your parents well Lance. That may come back to bite you.”

Lance shrugged and watched the trainers run his new colt around the circular corral.

“Perhaps, but it is working right now and a plan to keep doing it. When the time comes for me to be wed there will be outrage and disappointment. That is just the way it is going to be.”

They watched the horse run in a tight controlled circle as the trainer flicked his whip onto the ground when the horse slowed. Lance called out suggestions every once in a while. The trainer had startled when he realized that the prince himself was watching his horse be trained. Lance simply waved him away and told him to continue.

“Will you come hunting with me? I do not think that I can stand the company of Sir Bogh. The man is vile.”

Hunk turned his attention from the horse.

“I would be happy to hunt with you, but I must disagree Sir Bogh is not vile. He is simply a man who has spent far too many years dealing with war.”

Lance huffed and waved over a stable boy who was walking empty handed to the stables. Lance handed him his horse's reins.

“Put her up in the first stall, and be sure to curry her well.” The boy nodded and led the horse away. Lance turned, pulling the sleeves of his tunic down so they hugged at his wrists before turning on his heel and walking towards the castle.

“We have made arrangements to leave in a fortnight. I will ensure that my father knows that his head knight shall be accompanying me.”

“Yes your highness.” 

Lance paused and turned back towards Hunk.

“And do please join me and Maiden Kate for a luncheon in the library if you are not previously engaged.”

Hunk seemed surprised by the offer but nodded his agreement anyways. Lance clapped his hands together.

“Wonderful. I shall see you then.”

Lance smiled as he made his way into the cool interior of the castle. He had his lessons to attend and then he hoped to get some fencing practice in, after that though he was going to get blessedly drunk and Leave Pidge and Hunk to deal with the consequences. Yes it may be impolite and irresponsible, but he had been sober for many a day and the wine he had drunk last night had done nothing but give him a stomach ache and an incessant need to relieve himself. Keith’s words still sat heavy on his mind and he wanted to escape any way he could.

The heavy door of the study creaked as Lance pushed it open. He hated the study. Cold and empty. All hard edges and dusty heirlooms things that had not seen the light of day in years. The tall windows that the castle was known for were so caked in dust that they could not brech it to get into the room. It threw the floor into muddy shadows as Lance crossed the desk where his tutor sat with open books and a ledger and quill. His father had not seen the need for Lance to continue his lessons when he turned eighteen. His mother had thought it would help teach him responsibility and keep him from turning into a hunter who cared little for court matters. He had agreed to continue tutoring, he didn’t mind it and he had gotten good at looking as if he were paying attention.

“Welcome Lance.” His tutor had a paper voice that matched his paper skin. He loomed like he had been in the room as long as some of the old vases or couches.

“Thank you. Looking spire as usual I see.” he sat at the on,y other desk in the room and picked up his quill. His tutor came around his desk.

“Today we will go over the rise and fall of the first Galran Empire.” Lance nodded. His tutor began to talk and he subtly looked around the room for anything to catch his attention. There wasn’t much but an ornate model ship caught his attention and kept it. He had always wondered about ships and the sea. Long ago all of the kingdoms were by the sea. It was their livelihood, but then the waters fell leaving behind salt that made living in the area impossible. Lance had wanted to go see the salt banks but his grandmother had warned him against it.

“It is not good to go to places where only death can survive.”

“Your highness. You have lost your attention again. Do you even know what I just read to you?” Lance looked away from the ship. 

“I am sorry. I do not recall. You are not incorrect. I was distracted. I am sorry.” His tutor sighed and closed the book that he had been reading from.

“How are you going to be the king one day if you cannot sit through a simple lesson of history? Where is your head lad?” 

“ I suppose the festivities of last night exhausted me more than I had realized.” he got a stare down a long slightly crooked nose, and then the book was placed in front of him.

“Read the history of the war and then recite it to me. I will let you go at the noon bells.” Well. There went his fencing. He opened the heavy book and started reading. He struggled more than he would like to admit, the smattering of Galran in the paragraphs made the flow choppy. He got through it though and stood dutifully by his tutor’s desk and recited what he had read. His tutor looked him up and down as the bells rang.

“I expect better behavior from you when we meet again. I expect you to act like the prince you are. You are excused.”

Pidge and Hunk were already in the library by the time he stepped through the door. Pidge had a tray of simple foods from the kitchen. Lance threw himself down in a chair and grabbed a cup of amber liquid. He chugged it in one go and poured himself another one. Pidge moved the flag away and frowned at him.

“What has your breaches in a bunch?” Lance looked over at her lazily.

“I’m just tired of the weak wine.” Hunk snorted, tearing a chunk of bread off the loaf. 

“ Yes. Your behavior is all to do with the wine. Perhaps you should complain and ask for a new press.” Lance made a face at him. Pidge handed him a plate.

“ I was thinking about what you said about me taking a break. I think I might travel to Olkarion when the merchants take their trade there.” 

“I think that if that's what you need to do, then do it. I’m sure that they would be glad to take you.” Hunk said smiling at her.

“I agree Pidge. Go see your family.” She nodded and turned her attention to the food on her own plate.

“So Hunk. Pidge here claims that you and her are the best of pals.” Hunk looked at him taking a deadpan bite of food.

“We are. We spend days plotting your demise.” Lance slapped his hand to his heart in mock hurt. Throwing his head back.

“You wound me, my friends. Am I to walk this cruel earth without the backing of my dearest friends?” Pidge shrugged.

“Guess not.”

The rest of the meal devolved into a food fight where they used books pulled from shelves to use as shields. The room was a flurry of food and dust particles twirling in the sunlight streaming through the windows. They were running around the shelves avoiding handfuls of food and books that were being thrown across the room. Lance had ducked behind a shelf and was waiting for Pidge to run past whilst catching his breath, when the bells started going off. Loud and shrill and unnatural. Lance poked his head around the shelf and Hunk stood looking towards the window. Pidge froze.

“What’s going on?” Hunk was hurrying past them grabbing his discarded sword.

“I don’t know,'' he muttered.” As he strapped it on throwing open the heavy doors of the library. Lance scrambled to his feet to follow. The halls were a mess of conversation and people moving towards the great hall. Knights were putting armor on. Those bells never rang like that unless something bad was happening. 

The guards at the top of the walls let out a call pointing to the gate.

“Open the gate!”

Pidge ran up to Lance where he was poised at a balcony.

“What’s happening?” Lance squinted at the horse. Gasping as he turned towards the doors of the castle. Pidge followed him. “ Lance! What is it?”

“It’s a Marmorian Fresian.”


	6. Chapter 6

Lance was pacing. To the third torch down the hall and back to the heavy wooden doors of one of the suits. Over and over again. Lip caught between his teeth, hands clenched into hard fists. He had stopped trying to listen to what was going on beyond the door. The wood was far too heavy and the voices were far too soft. It drove him mad, not knowing. When they had opened the gate to let the horse in Lance had felt his blood run cold. The horse wasn’t alone, dragging behind it the unconscious form of Sir Shirogane. Lance had felt the world sway around him as knights pushed past him to get to the hurt man. Keith wasn’t with him. A patrol had been sent out a few minutes after, to scour the trials for the prince. Lance had begged to go but had been told to stay back. It was Hunk who came and told him they hadn’t found anything.

Lance had clenched his jaw and lifted his chin. He refused to believe that something had happened to Keith. He told Hunk so in a tone he would come to regret. Hunk had hardened his jaw and put his helmet on his hip.

“We found no trace of him, Lance. The Highwaymen probably took him, but if you plan on being so hardheaded, Sir Shirogane is the only one who knows anything. Wait till he wakes up and yell at him.”Hunk stormed off leaving Lance feeling far more alone then he had in a long time. Pidge had pushed herself into the suite where they're treating Shirogane. She has more medical knowledge than any doctor in lion, or maybe anywhere. So lance was quite alone. His emotions were rolling like waves. He feels guilty towards snapping at Hunk when it wasn’t warranted, and he feels so much fear. It had him walking in the same tight pattern again and again. How could this have happened? It was merely the night before when Keith was drifting around the great hall, when Lance had him pushed against the wall kissing him as if it was the last time he might be able to. He froze as he thought that a sharp stab of pain working its way into his ribs.

The door opened and Lance whirled around. Pidge stood looking hollow and drawn. Blood covered the front of her shirt and hands. Lance walked quickly towards her as she looked like she might be sick.

“What happened to you? Is that from him?” Pidge nodded and looked down at the blood crusting under her fingernails.

“I had to take his entire arm off.” her voice was weak and dry. Lance put a shaky hand on her shoulder.

“Is he alive?” Pidge nodded and licked her lips.

“I think that he was attacked sustaining injury to his arm but I think that his horse stepped on his arm and crushed it, but yes. He’s alive”

Lance swallowed looking up at the door. The horse was a loyal creature that riders trusted their lives with. It was horrifying to think that the horse had help in his rider's arm being severed. Not that the animal would’ve done it on purpose.

“Lance. I-I don’t think that Keith survived that. If sir Shirogane came out of it barely alive then Keith…” she trailed off staring at the floor. Lance nodded his throat feeling tight.

“You should go clean up Pidge. You cannot be comfortable.”

“I-I think that would be wise, but I must come back to ensure that he is not in too much pain.” her voice was wispy as she drifted down the hall. Lance pushed the door open. There was still a gaggle of people standing around the bed and the room was a shroud of candle smoke and the heavy smell of medicines. There was a bundle on the floor and Lance nearly choked when he saw the tips of fingers peeking out from the cloth.

“Your highness. I am not sure that you should be in here. It is not a pleasant sight.” Lance ignored the warnings and stepped up to the bed. Shirogane was stripped of his shirt. Sweat hung on his flesh, his skin had a grey pallor and the nub where his arm once was was wrapped in blood soaked bedclothes. His face was twisted in pain and Lance grimaced at the cut gouged deeply across his nose. Whatever they had run into had not been merciful in any form. It was as if their goal was to disfigure Shirogane as much as they could.   
“When will he wake up?” Lance couldn’t stand the thought of Keith being put through the same type of torture and actually hoped that he was dead to spare him having to go through that. One of the physicians turned to him.

“He is awake right now. He woke as we amputated his arms. He is in much pain, I doubt that he knows where he is.” Lance looked over the prone body. He felt sick to his stomach. He turned and left the room, the smell of the medicine and blood becoming too much for him. He tore out of the castle and down to the stables. The horses startled as he charged in, tossing their heads. He had learned to ride bareback when he was too impatient to wait for someone to saddle his horse. He was grateful for this as he swung himself up onto the horses back using her mane to leverage him up. He dug his heels into her flanks hard urging her into a steady gallop. 

“Lance! Lance, wait!” Hunk was riding beside him his own horse panting from the exertion of keeping up. He pulled a head by some miracle and turned his horse in front of Lance’s. They sat looking at each other. Hunk dismounted and patted Lance’s foot to get him to do the same. Lance looked out at the horizon willing himself to be strong. He dismounted.

“Where are you going?” Hunk was looking at him with worry creasing his brow.

“I’m not going anywhere.  __ I needed to clear my head.” Hunk was frowning deeply at him. Lance threw up his arms. “What?! Why do you look at me so? I have done nothing wrong.” Hunk shook his head. He stood up tall and leveled Lance with a glare. A real one, not the kind that Lance was used to.

“You are acting as if you are the only person in the world. Stop being so foolish.” Lance returned his glare.

“The man I love might be dead.” he spit it at Hunk’s feet. Hunk left it there not falling to Lance’s glare.

“And the man charged to protect him is lying in your castle missing a limb. If Prince Keith is dead, then you are acting like a foolish child by throwing yourself into that same danger. Let us not lose two princes.”

Lance turned away from him biting curses back. He was being foolish and unreasonable, but it hurt and Lance didn’t know how to simply move on from this. His world had been turned on it’s head in a matter of twelve hours. Still, he owed it to his kingdom, and other mourning kingdoms to keep his head. He owed it to Keith. He turned back to Hunk.

“I am sorry. You are right as usual. I am acting very immature. I just didn’t get to say goodbye.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short one guys. Hopefully the next couple of chapters will be longer. We're finally getting going into the meat of this thing.


	7. Chapter 7

It took a week for Shirogane to finally start responding to the outside world. Pidge had been ecstatic when he had sat up on his own. Lance thought that perhaps he could talk to him then, but Pidge didn’t let anyone else in the room that day. Letting the man take in the fact that he was down a limb. She had come to dinner that night looking more than tired, her eyes suspiciously red around the edges. No one bothered her that night and Lance felt a keen sense of shame well up within him. Pidge was probably dealing with some guilt for taking the man's arm, even if it had saved his life.

By the start of the second week Shirogane was walking and Pidge told him that they could talk.

“Just be sensitive Lance. He has lost something as well. Do not forget that.”

Lance pushed the door to the room open. Shirogane was sitting at the window looking over the gardens that Lance had kissed Keith in. He pushed the memory away. Shirogane's head turned as Lance stepped into the room. His face hardened, resuming his position.

“What brings you here your highness?” his voice was cold and hard as steel. Dripping with sarcasm. Lance clenched his fists.

“You are a guest in my castle in my kingdom. You will not speak to me so.”

Shirogane scoffed, still refusing to look at him.

“I’m hardly a guest.” Lance crossed the room now with purpose now. He stood in front of Shirogane so he would have to look at him.

“Would you have rather us sent you up to Altea? You would’ve been dead. If I am not mistaken we saved your life. I think a thank you is in order.”

Shirogane sneered at him, Lance never realized how much the man did not like him.

“I already thanked Maiden Pidge. I owe nothing to you.”

Lance clenched his jaw and folded his arms. This was appearing to be far more difficult than had initially thought. They stared at each other in varying degrees of scowls until Shirogane looked away and sighed in exhaustion.

“What do you want from me prince?”

“I want to know what happened.” Shirogane wouldn’t look at him choosing instead to trace the ornate lion paintings in the wall paper instead.

“I failed to do my duty is what happened.” His brows were pinched with guilt and shame written across his features. Lance shook his head.

“If you attempted to alleviate the situation, you did not fail. Sometimes things get the better of you.” he didn’t know where the wisdom came from but it got Shirogane to look at him.

“Why do you care so much?”

Lance kind of hated this man. He felt anger and embarrassment fill him.He had tried to comfort the man, to encourage him. He growled and bent down so he was face to face with Shirogane.

“Keith. Is. Gone.” Shirogane's face twisted in anger, he stood his missing arm sending him into an unbalanced sway before righting himself to stare Lance down.

“I know. I watched as the highwaymen dragged him off my horse and held a knife to his throat. I had to watch as they stripped him of his clothes and any ounce of dignity he had. I couldn’t do anything! Don’t you dare tell me that Keith is gone. I know.”

Lance stared at him in horror. It never occurred to him that Shirogane had watched what the highwaymen had done to Keith helplessly. He felt nausea build in his throat at the thought of those men touching Keith. Stripping him.

“What am I to do when I return to Marmora? Watch as duke Sendak takes the throne and my kingdom is turned to war and slavery?”

Lance shook his head.

“You didn’t see them kill Keith did you?” Shirogane glared at him.

“No. But there is no way that he is alive now. Highwaymen don’t do kidnappings. They’ll scalp him and sell his hair to the highest bidder then bury his body in a shallow grave somewhere on the plains.” his voice was sharp as he said this. Throwing it to Lance’s feet letting it simmer in the air. It left Lance choking on nothing.

“I-I don’t think he’s dead.”

“Then you are delusional.”

Lance left after that. Feeling numb and tired, a sense of sickening acceptance filling his chest making his heart constrict. He retired to his room early that night skipping dinner, he pulled his curtains and snuffed the candles and buried himself in his blankets. The first tear came unannounced and he let it run over his cheek cling to his jaw and then fall to the satin pillow beneath his head. More came after the first, until he was having to cover his mouth against the sobs working their way up his throat. He had no idea what the next day would bring. He did know that he was going to have to walk tall without letting his crown slip. Hunk was right he was going to have to be there for the kingdoms.

He cried until he couldn’t anymore choosing instead to stare at the curtains obscuring his windows. He ran over a list of regrets in his mind as he did, hoping that it would exhaust his mind like his body was. He regretted so much he came to realize. He regretted not spending more time with Keith, regretted never taking out riding or distracted him more often during political meetings. He regretted never seeing him smile more often HE regretted not introducing him properly to Pidge, those two would have taken over the world if they wanted to. He regretted never telling him he loved him more, and for the first time since he laid eyes on him, Lance regretted falling in love with him.

It sent shock waves of pain through Lance as he thought this.He knew it was true though, Keith’s life was not his own and Lance added a risk factor to that, Lance was promised to another woman. They weren’t meant for each other, everything was tearing them apart constantly. Lance had never loved someone so fully. He was crying again, his cheeks gross and sticky from the residue of the first batch of tears. These ones were angrier and he grit his teeth wiping them away with rough sweeps of his hands. 

There was a knock on his door and he lay still, hoping whoever it was couldn’t hear him crying, or would just assume he was asleep and would go away.

“Lance?”

He squeezed his eyes shut. It was Pidge and he didn’t want to see her or anyone right now. 

“I’m guessing you’re either asleep or would rather not like to see me right now. I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

He listens to her retreating footsteps with relief. Tomorrow he would get up and put on his crown, his mask, tomorrow he’d be ready to face whatever was thrown his way. He still couldn’t let people know why losing Keith was affecting him so much. The Political impact that would come down on both Marmora and Lion would be too much. Even with Keith gone the danger was still there. People could disregard anything Keith had done during his rein, Lance wasn’t going to say anything. So he would mourn on the outside like any friend should, and he would die on the inside on his own.


	8. Chapter 8

“It is quite a loss, but we must press on. The trade will continue as planned.”

Lance sat on the right of his father, his hands clenched into tight fists in his lap. The council had been in cession for an hour. Discussing how they were to move on after the disappearance of Keith. Shirogane sat three seats down, his eyes downcast as the council members discussed his kingdom. Lance hadn’t bothered talking to him again, positive he wouldn’t be able to keep his temper under wraps. Pidge had talked to him about the volatile conversation that had transpired between them and Lance had admitted to handling himself with little to no grace. She had looked disappointed but had said nothing on the matter instead recommending him some tea. He had a feeling it was probably due to the red rimming his eyes and the slouch in his shoulder. 

“Sir Shirogane,” one of the councilmen was talking to Shirogane now and Lance turned his attention to them. “What do you plan to do when you return to Marmora? You must realize that some consequences shall come to you.”

Shirogane looked up to meet the council men's eyes.

“I am well aware of that my lord. I realize that I am in fault for the death of prince Keith. I shall take my punishment as it is given and then I shall continue how my superiors shall see fit.” 

His answer seemed to please the council man and he nodded turning his attention back to the entire table.

“Marmora is a strong military kingdom, perhaps the strongest, we should see fit that we do not lose this kingdom. I think that we should be sure to secure the favor of whoever will take the throne. Perhaps even send one of our own to claim the throne.” There was a murmur of agreement around the table. Shirogane looked vaguely sick, Lance knew he felt that way. Sendak was a vile man of little respect or care for anything besides power, but he was Marmora born and bred. Lance swallowed. Marmora could not be ruled by an outsider, all pride and valor would leave the kingdom, they would become nothing. Lance stood hoping he could get Shirogane to look at him. He got the attention of everyone else who all quieted.

“I do not think that who sits on the throne of Marmora. We need to grant them time to mourn the loss of their prince, they may not even know now.”

He hadn’t meant to say it with such aggravation but the men around the table all looked properly chastised. Shirogane was watching him, his face carefully blank.

“I think that Lance makes an excellent point! Now I don’t know about any of you but I am ready to go enjoy some of the wonderful afternoon sunlight.” 

Lance looked down at his father who was rubbing his hands together. He should have been a knight. Not a king or a nobleman or even a father for that matter. His passion did not lay in matters of the court and he did not understand how to care for a kingdom. In some ways it made Lance respect his father more, helped him relate to him more. His father was also once a reluctant prince who would rather be lancing then sitting on a throne, but in this moment where the kingdoms were experiencing a loss so great, Lance wished that his father had stood with him instead of blindly agreeing.

The meeting disbanded the council men looking a little affronted. Shirogane was caught by Lance’s father before he could make his way over to Lance. He took the barrier and slipped out of the room. He pressed his back against the cool stone wall and sagged running a hand up his face in exhaustion. Pidge had told him that she would meet him out in the hall after the meeting and her tutoring session. He guessed that she was running a little late and didn’t mind waiting so that he could better clear his thoughts. He was tired of snapping at his friends when they had done nothing to him. He couldn’t bear it if he were to lose them too.

He cringed internally as the door he was standing by opened. He knew who it was before opening his eyes. He sucked in a breath and let it out slowly. Do not let your anger get the best of you he thought.

“I’m not here to assault you prince. You need not look so tense.”

Lance opened his eyes, turning to face Sir Shirogane.

“I did not think my father would let you out of his grasp so soon.” Shirogane frowned hard at him.

“I wanted to thank you prince. I did not realize until now that Keith had told you so much information about our kingdom.”

His voice was laid thick with distrust ,Lance held back his sneer letting a pleasant if not strained smile fall onto his lips.

“I do care what happens to Keith’s kingdom. I must assure you. I know of your traditions and know it would not please Keith if an outsider were to take his throne.” 

Shirogane's eyes narrowed to slits.

“I did not come out here to cause you anxiety prince. My thankfulness is not empty, but your care of matters that do not pertain to you is concerning.”

Shirogane was drawing nearer to him. Lance stood his ground. He had kept his and Keith’s relationship a secret for many years, he was not going to so easily admit now.

“I do not have to explain my actions to you sir knight. I accept your thanks, but do not wish to get into an argument over this. You seem weary, perhaps rest would do you good.” 

Sir Shirogane's jaw clenched but he bowed stiffly to Lance and then moved down the hall, pausing to speak to Pidge who had appeared.

“You should at least try to become more companionable with him.”

Lance huffed crossing his arms. Pidge just smirked at him as she leaned on the wall.

“I do not wish to make an enemy of him. He is the one who would inevitably ensure I get executed for loving Keith.”

Pidge seemed to grow somber, her eyes growing sad.

“I don’t know Lance. Shiro is not as different from you.”

“What are you talking about?”

Pidge tapped the side of her nose.

“It’s not my story to tell.” her smile dropped again and she looked Lance up and down. “ How are you? You don’t seem as low as you were.”

Lance shrugged and pushed himself off the wall and began to walk towards a side door that would lead out to the stables.

“Yes. I am feeling better, of course I am.”

Pidge didn’t look convinced but followed him dropping the subject.

“So, the council decided to allow the trade to commence?” Lance nodded shortly. “ Well, I personally think that is not the greatest of ideas. A prince was killed by highwaymen and they still think that it’s safe to run trade. I swear if they allowed women on to that council things that made sense would actually take place. Instead we are stuck with men who care only for their own success.” Lance let her ramble as they walked across the warm gravel towards the stables. The day was sweltering, making the air around them shiver, and Lance wished he had changed out of his heavy jacket and removed his crown.

He had to agree with Pidge, even if he refused to think that Keith was dead, that sending the trade out was not the smartest move. Especially as they would be departing for Altea and Galra in a little over a month. The wound of Keith’s loss would still be raw, and the highwaymen would be drunk on their success, acting with courage. The thought alone made Lance raw with fury. The descriptions of what Shirogane had seen them do to Keith ignited a new in Lance’s mind.

“If you think about it too hard you will never find peace.” Lance looked down at Pidge who was staring at the white colt that was throwing his head in defiance to the halter a stable hand was trying to slip onto him.

“It is hard not to think about it Pidge. It is hard to not collapse under the strain this is putting on my heart and mind.”

Pidge nodded, slipping her hands into the folds of her skirt. Lance was sure she had sewed pockets onto her skirts.

“Next time don’t lie and tell me you are fine Lance. It does no one any good for you to lie.” She took off towards the water troves where Hunk was dismounting from his horse. Lance shook his head and followed.

“Any luck?” Hunk shook his head, his mouth pressed into a tight line. The knights had been searching for the bandits riding long and far into the plains.

“No. Not even a sign.” Highwaymen normally set up camps that were semi-permanent. Usually a ring of rocks that made up their fire pits were left after they moved on. “ It’s as if they know where we are coming from and how to evade us. They are actually acting smart for once in their worthless lives.”

Hunk was shedding his armor down to his tunic, it was dark at the neck and under the arms from sweat. Hunk ran a hand over his forehead tying his head band around his bangs to keep them from his eyes. They too were damp with sweat.

“ The council has decided to let the trade continue.” Hunk paused his fingers stilling on the orange knot behind his head.

“They wouldn’t do that.” Lance nodded clasping his hands behind his back.

“They would and they did.”

Hunk tied the knot off and dropped his hands. He looked up at the sky and murmured something before looking back at Lance and Pidge.

“Well. If I do not come back please tell Shay that I was planning to propose.” 

“You’re still going to get to propose. Nothing will happen to you.” Even as Lance said this he wasn’t sure. Shirogane was not a small man, and he had been armed, yet the highwaymen had attacked him. Hunk shrugged, heaving the saddle off of his horse. The air was filled with the hot scent of the horse's sweat. 

“Let's get out of this heat.” Pidge said. Her glasses were sliding down her nose and she took them off to wipe them and her nose. Hunk nodded enthusiastically, Lance hesitated. Yes the heat was torture, but he didn’t know if he could survive going back into the castle.

“You two go ahead. I’m going to walk the gardens for a bit.”

Hunk opened his mouth to argue before he seemed to reconsider and closed it. 

“Don’t stay out too long. This heat is not healthy.” Lance nodded. Pidge gave him one last look before she turned and walked with Hunk back towards the castle. Their conversation lost to Lance as they pressed close to each other to converse. Lance stood watching them until they disappeared into the castle before he took off towards the back gardens that faced the far off misty mountains that indicated Marmora.

The grass of the back lawn was a little less tended to compared to the side gardens. It brushed high on Lance’s boots and he could hear the blades sing when a strain breeze blew through them. Natural trees had been left in the back gardens as well. No man planted trees were in sight. Lance stopped in the shade of one of the many cottonwoods that surrounded a clear pond. He slipped out of his boots and stockings releasing in the feeling of the cool grass and moss that pressed against his toes. He slipped off his breeches not caring if some stray knight were to see him. He debated before leaving his underwear on. It had been one of his many dreams to swim with Keith with nothing hiding their skin save the water in which they were embraced. 

His jacket came off next and he sighed as he placed it carefully on his breeches, best if he didn’t get it dirty. He tugged his tunic off and over his head. The heat brushed against his bare chest and legs the water looking more appetizing than it ever had. No need to try the water. He dove in. The water was clear and deeper than it looked. He couldn't touch the bottom in the middle. It was cold. Colder than he expected. It ran like a shock up his body and he gasped at the sharp clarity it brought to his mind.

It was almost painful, not the water or the cold, but what the cold awoke in him. All the pain and agony and loneliness that he had been experiencing from the last few days crashed over him. He had done a good job at hiding it from himself as well as others. It was here now bearing down on him. He floundered in the water, something he hadn’t done in years. Not since the fifth time his grandfather had thrown him into the water as he taught him to swim. He righted himself treading water. A bird called out over him and he focused on it. Watching it ruffle up it’s feathers and nibble under its wing. He pushed himself towards the edge of the pond. He grabbed the bank like a small child. The bird was watching him now as well. Sharp eyes glinting in the sun. Lance scoffed and turned away from it pushing his wet bangs out of his face resting his head on the arm that was braced against the ground.

“I should’ve,” should’ve what? What could Lance have done to help the situation? Kidnapped Keith and kept him at the castle? Insisted they not go home? No. He should have held Keith longer that night, kissed him longer, memorized the feel of him.

Lance grit his teeth squeezing his eyes shut. They were burning with tears, tears that he didn’t want to let out, even in the privacy of the pond. The water lapped against his naked back softly, a reminder of its presence. He slammed a fist onto the soft ground of the bank in anger, he kicked off the side and let himself drift. He stared up at the blue sky, at the tops of the trees, at the bird. It was as if nothing had changed. As if the world hadn’t been turned on its head. Lance supposed it hadn’t been, just his. Only his.

He took a deep breath and dove to the bottom. He brushed his fingers along the silt at the bottom of the pond. It flew up around him, swirling in pearly clouds. He floated with them back up to the surface. He broke through the water and let out his breath. He floated with his arms spread wide. The hot air dried the water on his chest and hair. He heard the call of the knights out in the training field. He squeezed his eyes shut again, praying to be left alone for just a little longer. That wasn’t meant to be though. 

“Prince Lance, you should come back to the castle now.”

Lance opened his eyes and righted himself. A young page stood in the grass sweating in his suit. Lance kicked to the bank and clamored out. The page dropped his eyes as Lance slipped his shirt back over his chest, the fabric sticking to his wet chest. Lance ignored him as he finished dressing. He strode past him back into the burning sunlight, he didn’t look back as the page scurried to catch up with him.


	9. Chapter 9

“Father, please, no.” Lance was begging as he followed his father down the hall. His father paused to look him up and down scrutinizing him.  
“Why ever not? Now is as good a time as any, maybe more.” Lance shook his head frantically.

“Father we can’t have a wedding during this time of mourning. It would be perceived as vain, and as if we do not care for the struggle Marmora is going through.” The struggle he himself is going through.

“I do not understand son. Should you not be overjoyed to get married?” Lance bit his lip.

“Of course father.” his voice didn’t sound like his own. His father didn’t notice.

“Well then! Upon return of the trade we shall hold a gathering, and then we will announce your engagement.” he left Lance standing in the hall alone.

With lack of better things to do and anxiety chewing up his insides, he went to find Pidge. Hunk had convinced her to stay in Lion as the road still had the potential to be dangerous. She had reluctantly stayed and Lance had to admit he was grateful. She had been a godsend to the loneliness. It was best if Lance was kept distracted these days. It had been a month and a half. Shirogane still haunted the halls of the castle and Lance avoided him. He was going to return to Marmora after the trade returned. Lance would be happy when he was gone. Pidge though, she would probably miss him. They had grown close to each other and Pidge told him that Shirogane had worked with her brother and father before.She was in the right wing study. It was far different from the left wing study. This one had never been used for storage and was crisp and sunny. Lance called it the Spring study. Pidge refused to call it that.

“I was wondering when you would come and bother me.” she didn’t look up from the stack of parchment that she was going through. She was wearing a skirt again. Come to think of it Lance hadn’t seen her wear pants since that night.

“If I am being a bother, I will leave you.” Pidge looked up at him squinting.

“Since when have you been a bother Lance? I was simply jesting with you.” she put her papers down to look at him closer. “Are you not feeling well?”

“My father has decided that it is the perfect time for me and Allura to get married.”

Pidge nodded chewing her lip.

“Yes I supposed that he might decide to get you two engaged. The politics of the kingdoms are very out of balance, he is trying to ensure that Lion remains powerful.”

“Yes I am well aware.”

They both sat in silence. Lance picked at his suit and Pidge went back to scribbling on her parchment. Lance looked up when the scratch of her quill stopped.

“Shiro said that he may not return to Marmora. I offered him my home in Olkaria.”

“Why wouldn’t he go back? It’s his kingdom.” Lance said a frown on his face, trying not to look so distasteful.

“He was actually born in Lion. His parents sent him to Marmora to train in combat and he was assigned to the prince before he could return home.”

Lance wrinkled his nose.

“ Why doesn’t he just stay with his parents here?”

“They had a falling out when Shiro got engaged to a Marmoran man.”Pidge sighed and looked up at him gauging his reaction. Lance was dumbstruck to think that Shirogane had been in love with someone to the point of engagement.

“What happened to him?”

Pidge looked a little sad.

“ He was killed. I’m not sure how, Shiro didn’t tell me, but he hasn’t returned even after that. However I don’t think he wants to go back to Marmora because Keith is gone now too. It's tearing him apart that he lost another person so close to him.”

Lance felt a little guilty. He had not been nice when he had talked to him about Keith. He had been angry and Shirogane had stood as a wall between Keith and life for so long. Or at least that’s what Lance had seen.

“Perhaps I should apologize and offer the castle for him to stay at.”

“I think that would be a marvelous idea, and Lance. Maybe you should tell him the whole truth. You’ve nothing to lose now.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lance never got to find Shirogane that day. As he was descending the stairs he looked out one of the windows and saw a cloud of dust moving towards the castle. A cloud like that could only mean one thing. Horses. He ran the rest of the way down the stairs. Hun was leading the horses and was the first through the gate. His face was streaked in dust and sweat and his eyes looked wild. The king came to stand next to Lance and Hunk dismounted dropping into an exhausted bow.

“You are back three days before you are meant to be sir knight.” Hunk stood, his breath was coming fast and Lance stepped forwards to steady him.

“What's the matter Hunk? You look as if you are going to keel over.”

Hunk nodded and looked back at the other knights that were dismounting. Some looked worse for wear. One knight had cuts adorning his cheeks. One on each side.

“My king. The trade has been lost.” The king stared at him in disbelief.

“What are you speaking of man? There were enough of you that no bandit would dare attack.”

Hunk looked up, his eyes tired.

“That is what I thought as well my King, but we were attacked en route to Altea. Highwaymen. Only a few, but one.” his voice became airy, “I have never seen the likes of someone like him. He killed not a one of us but the took the trade as easy as a child draws with chalk.”

The knight with the two cuts approached, bowing to them.

“My lords what he says is true. It was as if he were a phantom. Never have I seen such skill with a rapier.” he ran a hand over the two bleeding lines on his face. They were identical on each side.

The king looked between the two knights and then at Lance. Lance was feeling outrage. It was probably the same highwayman who killed Keith.

He turned to his father.

“We should send out a hunt for him. We cannot let this varmint take our trade and threaten our people.”

The king sputtered and looked out at all of his weary knights.

“Y-yes. Yes! Of course. We shall send out a hunt for this wretched highwayman. After you Lance are engaged.”

Hunk looked sharply at Lance who in turn stared at his father disbelief filling him

“Father, you can not be,” his father held up a hand.

“My decision has been made Lance. I will send for princess Allura tonight.”

Lance watched as helplessly as his father turned on his heel and marched back into the castle.

“When was that decided?” Hunk asked. The other knights had wandered away to care for themselves and their exhausted horses.

“This morning. Are you okay?” Hunk nodded, rubbing a hand across his sweat soaked hair.

“Yes, I think that I’m just tired and it was frightening. I am worried what trouble this man will bring. He is not like usual highwaymen. If I wasn’t wrong, it looked as if he had been trained by knights of a court.”


	10. Chapter 10

“Sir Shirogane, I have a proposition for you.” Lance watched him posed in the door as Shirogane let out a long suffering sigh and turned around to face him.

“What is it now prince? What do you want from me?” Lance smiled at him. He felt a dangerous sense of strength as if he could take on the entire world, simply because he now had a way to seek revenge.

“When the time comes, will you ride with me to hunt down the highway men who killed Keith?”

Shirogane was standing now. His face hard but interest sparking in his eyes.

“And what, pray tell, has fueled your fire for revenge so savagely now?”

“The trade is gone, by the same highwaymen, it is time to strike and rid our kingdoms of their vermin. It is time to claim our revenge. Do you not wish to?”

Shirogane was shaking his head, his mouth set tight.

“I would be a little to no help to you prince. I have been crippled, it was my sword arm that was taken, but I must admit that revenge would be quite sweet.”

Lance waved him away.

“Do not fear sir knight. You have time before we ride, you are an able man, both in mind and body. You will learn easily how to use your other hand.”

Shirogane seemed to consider. He looked at the tide off shirt sleeve and then down at his other hand as if envisioning a sword being grasped in it, perhaps bloody from a fight.

“Very well. I shall ride with you prince. I shall fight to get my honor back and to avenge Keith’s death.”

Only after Lance stepped out of Shirogane's room did he let out a whoop of triumph.

Pidge was an enraged pacing mess as Lance relayed the information to her.

“You mean to tell me. That the king, your father, is going to have Allura travel across the very plains an entire regiment of knights were attacked on?”

“ Yes Pidge I know. I am very aware okay? I tried to talk him out of it. Where do you think I’ve been for the entire day?”

It was true. Lance had gone straight for his father after his discussion with Shirogane. He was determined to talk him out of the proposal at least until he had hunted down the men responsible for Keith and gotten some closure. His father had ignored his pleas and Lance had turned to a more reasonable argument.  
“Father, you are putting her in danger. She will travel near the same road the trade did. What is stopping her from being attacked?”

His father waved an agitated hand in the air.

“The horses of Altea are fast and will easily outrun the highwaymen, and besides she travels with a pack of men. She will be fine Lance.” they had moved towards the staircase where Lance’s mother was waiting. His father turned to him completely. “I wish to hear no more of this conversation.”

Pidge finally stopped pacing and ran a hand under her spectacles.

“There are times when the decisions that are made in this kingdom are nothing short of bollocks. Your father will be responsible for the deaths of not only princess Allura, but also another guest he invites to this proposal party.”

Lance signed taking the eye wear from her own fingers to run the lens along the softer cleaner fabric of his tunic. She gave him a soft thank you as he gave them back.

“Better?” she nodded. “ And I am well aware of Pidge. Please believe me when I say I agree one hundred percent. Lion appears to try hard to be seen well in the views of other kingdoms, and while we strive to do that we lose our minds a bit.”

Pidge snorted returning to her desk to pick up her quill. She had thrown it down when Lance had first told her the news. There was now a large ink spot in the middle of her pristine neat notes. She cursed in Olkari so Lance had no idea what it meant. The tone said enough.

“I am very glad that you decided to stay instead of traveling with the trade. I don’t know if you would have been safe traveling with them. It eases my anxieties that you are here safe.”

“Thank you Lance. I must admit I was quite relieved that I had stayed behind when the knights returned. I refuse to die in such a boring manner.”

Lance laughed surprised.

“I would consider it hardly boring Pidge. You would be ambushed and then plundered of any kinds of riches and then they would kill you. I don't see that as boring at all.”

He tried to keep the descriptions about Keith out of his head.

“You seem happier. I feel as though there is something you are not telling me, and I’m not sure why you wouldn’t.”

Lance hadn’t told her about his revenge plan, or the manhunt that was to take place. He didn’t want her to be the voice of reason that had been nagging at Lance from the back of his mind. He knew that she would know exactly what that voice was saying.

_“ Come now Lance, is that really what Keith would want?”_

Lance didn’t know if seeking revenge is what Keith would want, but he was going to do it anyways. He needed to do it, for himself if not for anyone else. Pidge was one of his dearest friends and it would not be right to keep it from her. Especially since it is a dangerous situation.

“I plan to find the men responsible for Keith and put an end to them.”

Pidge considered him with narrowed eyes. He thought that she was going to say something. Instead she only sighed.

“Yes I figured you might do something like that. It’s honestly a stupid thing for you to do. You are a prince. It is not your job to take care of the lands bandits, at least until they end up in your courts.”

“I know Pidge, but I’m not just doing it to bring them to justice for their other crimes, I’m doing it because they killed someone I loved dearly.”

Pidge's eyes soften.

“I know.”

  
  


Hunk had ridden out onto the plains to act as an extra security measure. Lance had been standing tensely at a window that overlooked the gate and far out beyond it since Hunk had left. His mother had stood next to him for a while before sighing and walking away. He sometimes felt sad that he wasn’t going to marry Allura simply because of his mother. She was so fond of Allura, and Lance knew that she would love to have her as a daughter in law. He took a step forward as he saw a dust cloud approaching the gates. They were back, and he hoped in one piece.

Allura was off of her horse throwing her arms around him as soon as they came to a stop in front of the big double doors of the castle. 

“I’m sorry Lance. I’m so sorry.”

Lance squeezed his eyes shut and wrapping his arms tighter around her shoulders.

“Hunk told me about Keith. Lance I’m so sorry.”

His eyes were burning and he made sure that his face was tucked completely into her shoulder so no one would see if the tears began to spill.

“It’s okay Lura, it’s okay. We’ll make it, yeah?”

Allura nodded and Lance felt her shift her arm up to her face wiping away tears.

“I wasn’t expecting this to happen so soon. I was counting on it not coming so soon.”

Lance squeezed her harder. His heart was falling, it was so unfair.

“I know. Me too.”

She pulled away from him first, her face clear of any tears after she ran a hand under her eyes again. She smiled at him and it was ringed in sadness. Straightening her dress and smoothing a hand over the front of Lance’s jacket she turned to the small audience they had,

“I am sorry. It has just been so long since I have seen him.”

Lance’s mother clasped her hands and smiled at Allura. She stepped forward and cupped Allura's face.

“We are so glad you arrived here safely. We will give you all the time with Lance you want dear.”

Lance turned to Hunk.

“They encountered no trouble?” Hunk shook his head. Lance grimaced at the slumped lines of his friend's body. He had been working constantly since Keith had been killed.

“You should rest Hunk. I’ll have another knight ramrod the guard tonight.”

Hunk nodded solemnly.

“I’ll take you up on that offer. I don’t think I would do any good on the guard tonight anyways.”

Lance clapped Hunk on the shoulder.

“Good man. I expect you to be in tip top shape when we hunt down our highwayman.”

Hunk snorted and shook his head.

“I assure you I will be ready to ride. I would not let you go alone.”

“Lance, come escort your lady inside.” His mother was calling from the doors. Lance looked over at them, turning back to Hunk he offered him one last smile and then climbed the stairs and held his arm out for Allura. She took it and they took well practiced steps all the way into the grand hall.

“I want to keep this ceremony as small as possible.” Lance’s father said striding past them. “ I realized that perhaps you were right Lance. It would be dangerous to bring people from all of the kingdoms.”

Lance and Allura paused and glanced at each other.

“Father is that not the reason we are doing this now? So we can tell the other kingdoms.”

His father waved a hand in the air and sunk into his throne.

“We can send out announcements to the other kingdoms.” His dad raised his eyebrows over Lance’s shoulder and held a hand out for his wife. She took it and he helped her into the seat next to him.

“This is about you son. You and Allura.” His mother’s voice was soft and sweet, her eyes sparkling with pride and joy. “We want this to be something between the two of you.”

Lance felt nausea fill his stomach. After many nights thinking about the day he would have to get down on one knee and propose to his best friend, he decided he would rather do it in front of a crowd of people, rather than only in front of his parents. He could hide better in front of a crowd, he could better act.

His parents were looking at him expectantly. He heard Allura swallow audibly.

“Do you mean now?” her voice was fragile. He could feel her hand tremble on his arm. The king and queen nodded in unison and Lance might throw up. He had to stop this, he needed more time. He opened his mouth but Allura beat him to it.

“Oh, I can’t do this now. I have just traveled many miles. I am quite a mess. It would not feel proper to me if I were to be engaged with days dirt on my skirt.”

Lance felt relief at Allura's brilliant aversion. His mother looked startled and then slightly ashamed, her cheeks going a little pink.

“Darling of course, how foolish I was to think that you would not be tired after your journey. Perhaps we should wait for tomorrow.”

His mother clapped her hands and Shay appeared through a door. She curtsied quickly and low enough that her skirts pooled on the floor.

“Can you help princess Allura prepare for bed? Perhaps take her dinner?” 

Shay nodded and curtsied again. Lance let his arm fall and Allura withdrew her hand. She curtsied as well and followed Shay out of the great hall. They were probably headed to the suites. Lance turned to make his exit when his father called for him to stop.

“Tomorrow will be a good day Lance.”

The servants in the castle were lighting the torches along the walls as Lance made his way up to his room. The sky was unfairly beautiful, the moon bright enough to cast shadows from trees and buildings. Lance changed into his night clothes, his eyes trained on the shimmering plains. He didn’t know what he was looking for if anything. Maybe a flare of fire against the dark. Maybe a horse and rider. Something that would prove that he wasn’t going to be chasing a ghost. He guessed that he had bigger things to deal with in the present moment.

A lit knock sounded on his door and he crossed the room to open it. Allura stood on the other side, looking like a ghost in the torch light. Her silver hair and white nightgown.

“Are you trying to start a scandal my lady?” she rolled her eyes and pushed passed him into the room. He smiled and closed the door behind her.

“You parents invited me here, and then told me that they would give us plenty of alone time. They are practically expecting something to happen tonight Lance.”

Lance laughed and sat in one of the chairs by the window and Allura sat on the bed. She sighed and smoothed a hand over the quilt.

“How are you Lance? Really. Not Lance in front of his parents, not prince Lance, but my friend Lance. How is he doing?”

He watched her bringing a hand up and pressing the knuckles to his mouth. He dropped his gaze, no longer able to look at her. He opened his mouth. Closed it, thinking of a way to say this.

“Tell me Lance. Scream it if you have to. Cry, stomp around, dissolve. Tell me what you really feel.”

He looked up at her again her figure blurring from the tears filling his eyes, and he told her. Shouted like she told him to, ranted like a mad man, sobbed kneeling by the bed her hands stroking through his hair. He quieted the tears no longer pouring and simply slipping off of his face. Dripping onto the blanket.

“And I am ever so tired of crying.” His voice was hoarse, but he felt better. Far better than he had in many days. Allura laughed softly, her fingers stilling in his hair.

“I wish I had gotten to know him better. I wanted to know the man my best friend was so completely in love with.”

“I regret never introducing you more properly. I wanted you to know him.”

They sit in silence. Lance was staring at a candle on his bedside table that was slowly melting down to the little tray it was sitting in. His knees were starting to hurt from where he’s still kneeling on the floor, but he wasn’t going to move.

“I’m going to hunt down the people responsible for it. I’m going to hunt them down and make them pay.”

Allura didn’t say anything, her fingers resuming pushing through his hair.

The candle melted completely down. The flame snuffing out letting one last breath of smoke escape it. Allura moved on the bed and Lance looked up at her. He had not heard her crying, but the moon glanced off the tear tracks on her face.

“Are you crying over me?” she nodded then shrugged.

“Yes I cry for you, and your loss, but I also cry selfishly. I don’t want this to happen Lance. I do not want to be engaged.”It was almost childish the way she said it, the slight hysteria in her voice. “ There is nothing I can say to my parents, to yours, about this. It was decided the moment I opened my eyes from my mother’s womb.” 

The distress in her voice was enough to have Lance rising. His knees protested at the sudden change of position. He sat on the bed and wrapped his arms around her drawing her to him.

“I sometimes wish that I had been locked away. Then I could have had no chance of meeting another man. So I would not have the chance of falling in love. I think that I would have been able to marry you even if I didn’t love you Lance, because my heart would not have known someone else.”

She wasn’t crying. Her voice was just soft and contemplative. Lance winced. It broke his heart that Allura would wish to have been kept away from others simply so she would not have to go through the torture of her heart being given away with out her permission as it pulled towards someone else.

“I know. I know. I do not envy you.” he didn’t. Nor Pidge, nor his mother. A woman's life was never her own. Others always decided what they wore, and ate, and who they were allowed to talk to and when. They are not allowed to voice their opinions, and when they do they are down trodden and forced back into submission. While Lance’s run has been hard and he still is forced into marriage with little to say about it, Allura has been kept in close borders. Trained to sit straight and please whichever man she is to be given to. It makes anger curl in his stomach and shame for never seeing to change when he could have.

“Does Lotor know you are here?” Allura nods. Her head is tucked under his chin and her hair tickles the underside of it.

“Yes. Or he should by tomorrow morning. We write each other often.” she didn’t say anymore on the subject and Lance dropped it.

“Allura, I want to make a promise to you. I promise that I will do everything in my power to stop this from happening, even if it means I am stripped of my crown and thrown out onto the plains. I want to see your happiness.” she scooted away enough to look at him. 

“I promise you the same thing Lance. I too will do all I can to stop this from happening. I have had thoughts of eloping. Lotor says he could build us a lovely home in the Marmoran mountains where no one will find us and we can live together without fear.”

The image of Lotor building a house was quite amusing in Lance’s mind, but he simply smiled and took Allura's hands.

“I think that is a wonderful idea. I can see you living in the mountains.” Allura beamed at him full and happy. 

“Lotor could practice his sciences and I could write my book.” Lance raised an eyebrow.

“You wish to write a book?” Allura nodded, her eyes becoming a little distant.

“Yes. I would write a book that no one has ever read before. One with witches that are not evil, and with women who are allowed to wield swords.” she looked back at him, a smile still on her face. “ I have had lots of time to think it up whilst I pretended to be sewing flowers onto handkerchiefs.”

Lance grinned back at her.

“You would be an amazing author. Your story would sell all across the land. And what would Lotor prove? That the earth is the shape of a ball?” he said it as a jest but Allura looked at him quite seriously. 

“Yes. He is working to prove that, and one day when people see how brilliant he is, they will be sorry for not listening to him sooner.”

Lance wasn’t so sure of that but he nodded along. Allura sighed again, getting off of the bed and looking at the door.

“I should return to my room. Tomorrow we will be engaged.”

“Good night Allura. Thank you for being here. You have made my pain ease.”

Allura smiled at him opening the door and slipping silently into the hall.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The sun streamed in through the high windows of the great hall. Allura was wearing a light pink dress, her hair pinned up, Lance was in his dark blue jacket, his crown sitting heavy on his head. The king and queen stood in front of their thrones, the council members flanked them. Lance licked his lips and sunk onto one knee. He took Allura's left hand. He tried to smile encouragingly.

“Princess Allura of Altea,” he swallowed thinking of Keith of his soft hair and sad, sad eyes. The taste and feel of his lips, the smiles that belonged solely to Lance. The heart that belonged solely to Lance. Someone cleared their throat and Lance blinked, focusing back on Allura's face, he started again. 

“Princess Allura of Altea, will you give me the honor of being my wife?” she nodded her lips trembling, breaking their firm line.He closed his eyes and slipped the opal band onto her finger.


	11. Chapter 11

Shirogane's sword skidded across the ground for the tenth time that hour. Lance grimaced at him wiping his forearm across his forehead. Shirogane panted behind clenched teeth.

“ I can not do this prince. Only once have I been bested by a man.”

Lance dropped his own sword onto the dirt. He stripped his gloves off.

“You will get it. I have yet to master using my sword without my dominant hand. No matter how I have been trained.” he walked over to where Shirogane's sword was gleaming dully through it’s dusty cover. He kicked it up into his hand and paced back to Shirogane who had slumped onto the ground, his black breaches smudging with dirt. Shirogane took the sword but didn’t bother standing again.

“Your disposition towards me has changed. What have I done to gain a piece of your favor?”

Lance shrugged leaning against the plank fence.

“I don’t really have much to hate you for. My grievances were far out of place. You did nothing to deserve it, and I apologize.”

Shirogane looked him up and down before nodding.

“It has been a stressful time. I,” he paused and glanced up at the ring on Lance's finger. “ I am sorry for your engagement.”

Lance looked down at the offending object on his finger.

“Why are you sorry? It affects you in no way.”

Shirogane snorted.

“Please prince. Do not take me for a fool. I knew Keith well enough to see that he was in love with you, and I know enough in general to see that you returned that love.”

Lance opened his mouth unsure of what to say. Perhaps he should heed what Pidge had told him and admit to Shirogane that he had broken the law and touched Keith. There was little they could do that would have such a horrid effect on Lance now.

“Yes. I loved Keith. Still do and these past few months have been agony for me. Especially as the men who took him from me continue to terrorize travelers.”

Shirogane stood shaking out his shoulders, rolling his neck and hefting his sword. He got back into position.

“I am ready prince. Let us put an end to this for the sake of Keith.”

  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The day they rode out it was with a whirl of emotion. His mother stood fretfully by his horse a handkerchief pressed below her nose. The lacy ends trailing against her neck. He reassured her as best he could but the excitement was far too much or him to be any good. Shay talked quietly with Hunk in a quiet corner her eyes brimming with worry that she struggled to contain. Too long had her lover been put into danger. Shirogane sat tall and quiet in his saddle eyes peeled on the plains where a hot summer wind was blowing dust in sharp cyclones.Eventually Hunk mounted and Lance felt excitement rush through him

“Where are we off to Hunk. I have not traveled the trade route before you shall lead us my friend!”

Hunk pulled his horse alongside his.

“You seem far too pleased by this Lance. We are riding into a fight that we might not win, and yet not a single woe is making you heart heavy.”

Lance threw his head back and laughed. Loud and long.

“Indeed Hunk! There is no woe in my heart or mind! Today is not a day of woe What about you sir knight? How do you fair this fine day?”

Shirogane had shed his jacket after only a half hour of riding. His shirt was dark with sweat and it gleamed on his forehead.

“I must admit, prince, that I am not feeling quite as light as you are. I am used to a cooler climate and had quite forgotten that the plains are harsh and cruel.”

Lance laughed again tossing his hand in the air.

“Oh, come now boys. Is not the thrill of the chase making your blood sing?”

After a few hours of riding through the wind and heat even Lance’s spirits had also plummeted. Hunk had stopped on and off looking desperately for any type of clue. Their horses were fairing no better then they were. Panting and reeking from the sweat dripping from their flanks.

“The sun shall go down and we will find relief. I cannot comprehend how they have evaded us so. There is nowhere for them to hide.” Hunk sounded breathless, his voice strained around the edges.

“You did say they alluded you did you not?” Shirogane's voice was hard annoyance working its way into his tone. “Why did we not think that they would allude to us now. We are chasing phantoms." He drew his horse to a stop, the poor thing throwing its head at the hard tug of the reins. Lance brought his own to a gentler stop turning around in his saddle.

“We are not chasing phantoms. The missing trade is proof enough of that. We will rest an hour after the sun sets, but for now we continue to ride. Those rocks in the distance are where we shall rest.”

The sun set before they reached the outcropping and Lance felt dead. He was tempted to stop right here in the middle of the road with no shelter. Shirogane and Hunk were both slouched in their saddles and conversation had long since died. Lance was about to turn in his saddle when a bug landed on his cheek. He swatted it away and peered into the dark. The moon was climbing over the mountains and the stars were too light to reflect off of any type of water, but bugs meant water and water meant relief.

“There's water up ahead.” Shirogne's voice was rough, sounding like he had been eating sand, which he probably had been. The wind had blown hard enough. 

They stumbled upon it half an hour later. All three of them were leading their horses now hoping to alleviate some of the beast's discomfort. Shirogane fell to his knees by the small pond of water and splashed his face. Running a wet hand over his neck. The horses went with him dipping their noses into the water and drinking long and hard.

Once they all were hydrated again they moved away from the water to avoid bugs and find shelter beneath the rocks.

“Are we to return tomorrow if we find nothing?” Hunk was sitting by the small fire they had managed to build with brush. It burned so fast and hot that they had to rebuild it several times. Lance heaved a sigh where he sat on the other side watching the moon finally make her appearance.

“Yes. I suppose so. There is nothing to do but return.”

“So you’re saying this entire thing was for naught?” Shirogane sat outside of the light eyes peeled out into the plains. His sword glinted where he had it drawn at his hip.

“Well, I suppose if you wish to see it like that, then yes this has all been for naught.” Lance huffed. Hunk rolled his eyes and threw another piece of sage onto the fire. It was quickly eaten by the flame, a burst of heat and sparks flying into the sky for a breath of a moment.

“We would have been better off finding a needle in a haystack. We would at least know exactly what we are looking for.” 

Lance grimaced and stood. He felt gritty from a days riding and the sweat that covered his body and dried uncomfortable cold. He was in no mood to argue with Shirogane at the moment. He walked out of the firelight towards the pond.

“Lance, where are you going?” Hunk called after him sounding concerned.

“Down to the pond. I grow restless.” Hunk was standing now. His shadow looked five times his real size where it was thrown upon the rock wall at his back.

“You shouldn’t wander away from the fire light. Especially in the plains. Even if the bandits have moved on, wild dogs and massive cats hunt at night, come back and let us sit about our fire like men who are on a journey together.” 

Lance debated. He was the prince, he didn’t have to listen to either one of the knights he was travelling with, but Hunk was his friend and Lance could hear the worry in his voice. He bit his lip and turned back to the fire. Lance noticed the tension that fell off of Hunk’s shoulders as he settled back into his spot.

“Sir Shirogane, will you not join us? Surely you have tales that have been told around your fires.”

Shirogane looked back at Hunk. His eyes flickered in the fire and Lance realized he did have the features of someone from Lion. He lacked the grace of people born and bred in Marmora. His strength was in full display, all tight muscles and broad shoulders. Keith’s strength was lethally quiet, easily concealed by the clothes he wore. Lance had seen and felt the muscles in his arms and back, had felt the hard ridges of his toned stomach. Maybe it was just Keith though, Kolivan was built more like Shirogane.

“ Stories were not exchanged very often after Keith was born. A mute baby, a baby that would never utter a word, if he couldn’t why should we? We did not want the same fate to fall on our babies.”

Lance grit his teeth, Hunk moved his hands in a placating manner.

“Perhaps you can tell us the story people made up to explain Keith being mute. I have heard several variations of it. I know not which one is true.”

“Is it wise to speak of the dead?” Hunk winced at Shirogane's sharp tone. Lance came to his defiance before Hunk could say anything.

“I do not think that Keith would mind if the story were to be told. He has laughed over it himself, and the many variations. We do not speak ill, we simply speak.”  
Shirogane got up and sat cross legged on the ground by the fire in between Hunk and Lance.

“Very well.” he closed his eyes and clenched his fist resting his chin on it. “ I am guessing that you are both familiar with the Maidens of Marmora. If you aren’t then you are both fools.” he peeked an eye open to look at them. They both nodded their heads. The eye slipped closed and Shirogane continued. “Many many years ago, when Marmora was newly birthed and the mountains were still fresh and untainted by mines, a group of women disappeared and never returned to the small village that was Marmora at the time. Many people thought that they had all perished their remains eaten by wild cats and wolves. They soon were forgotten, until a man was out hunting and he came upon a group of women bathing in a waterfall. They spoke his langue, but also those of the animals, or so he said when he reported it back to the village. A search party was sent out and sure enough it was the woman who had gone missing. No matter how they tried to convince them to come back the woman refused, not only that, but another woman of the village joined them, drawn to the freedom that the other woman had. Every year a woman from Marmora will make her way into the mountains to either die or join them.”

Shirogane wiped his mouth and stared into the fire. Lance wondered if he had trouble recalling the story of if he was just not fond of it.

“The king, Keith’s late father, loved to hunt. He had an almost scary adoration for it. Oftentimes he would vanish for many days and return with rabbits or a deer, and occasionally a prize animal.”

Hunk raised an eyebrow at him.

“What is a prize animal? I have never heard that besides discussing colts. He wasn’t killing horses was he?”

If he was, then he should have been hung. Horses were sacred and it was always a time of mourning when a horse died. Large funerals were often held for them. Shirogane waved his hand though dismissing their thoughts.

“No. Not horses, oftentimes it would be a scarlet fox, or a white wolf. Animals that you could not eat, animals that he killed only to show he was the greater predator.” Shirogane's voice was thick with disgust and rightfully so. Animals were to be killed for eating and in a rare occasion killed to make the burial clothes for a person of nobility.

“Birds too.” Shirogane went on. “ Birds of bright colors and exotic shape. Now. On one of his hunts he came across a lovely maiden in a field of white, he fell instantly in love with her. He would climb the mountain and see her in secret, you see the maidens had vowed to give their hearts to no man. His visits became more as the woman found herself with child. I can only imagine the panic that over took both of them. A maiden he was not even married to carrying the heir to the throne. The maiden was thrown from the sisterhood of the other maidens when they discovered her sin.”

A wild dog cried long and despairingly to the sky. All three looked towards the sound. Lance’s heart beating hard in his chest, not so much in fear, but in wonder at the sorrow the voice proclaimed. The heart wrenching cry. He wondered what they were crying for.

“Are you going to finish?” Hunk said it softly and Shirogane nodded, still looking out into the dark even as the cry faded.

“The king was not there when she gave birth. It is said that he shot a bird mid song as Keith was fully birthed. No one touched him, especially as he made no sound even when he was so clearly crying. The maiden died before she saw her son. They carried her away and left the baby laying in the dirty sheets, not bothering to clean him. They left their prince, a helpless babe who had only known safety and darkness for months, facing the first few hours of life hungry and cold and alone. It’s a wonder he didn’t die. When his father returned, he commanded that no one touch the baby with bare skin. Ever. He died himself only a few days later.”

Lance felt like hurling. He did not realize the level of loneliness Keith had dealt with his entire life. No wonder Keith had looked like he had two heads when Lance approached him at a gathering and began a conversation. No wonder his hands trembled as someone would stutter when he signed, unused to the action.

“That's terrible. Why would they leave a child like that?”

Shirogane sighed.

“Marmora is a strange place. People do not take lightly to change. Anything that they view as odd or _unnatural_ they try to kill.”

Lance got the feeling he is talking about his betrothed. 

“Anyways. When the king returned with a bright red bird slung over his shoulder people got superstitious. They say that because the king took the voice of the bird with little thought, the angry maidens took Keith’s voice in return. It made quite the story to tell their children, yet alienated Keith more and turned his mother into a villain. Which I don’t think she was. I think she simply got mixed up with the wrong man.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Later that night as Lance lay by the cooling embers of the fire he thought about the story. He couldn’t help but resent Keith’s father for not being there, for being so careless. He couldn’t help but wonder if Keith was just born to have an awful ending like his parents before him. If he truly was under some curse that was put upon him by spiteful witches. Of course logically Lance knew this couldn’t be. There was no magic in the world. Life is not a fairy tale, especially one with a happily ever after.

A breeze blew over their small camp. Hunk shivered slightly but didn’t wake. The horses were restless as Lance was, he could hear the stomp of their hooves and the quiet knickers. He guessed it was partly due to the calls of the lonely wild dogs that permeated the air. Lance rolled over on the hard ground towards Shirogane. The man had not slept but now he was slumped against the wall, chin pressed to his chest. Lance stood quietly. It felt disorienting. The flat expanse of the plains and the endless scope of the night sky above him. It did look round Lance though absently as he picked his way across camp. He knew he probably shouldn’t leave alone, but he needed to do something before he went mad.

The water in the pond tasted better now that it was cool. His hands created ripples that reflected the moonlight making the surface of the water appear silver. Lance scooped water into his palms and splashed his face. When he looked back into the water he froze. There was a figure behind him and the tip of a rapier at his throat. The weapon was sleek and nothing but light in the dark. It was held steadily, no hesitation would be behind the cut that would kill him. He didn’t move. Didn’t breath. Watched the figure in the now still pond water. They were mere shadows. With only the barest ripple of a tunic in the wind. It was quiet, Lance could hear the fabric brush against skin. It was the highwayman, and Lance knew that if he moved or made any sort of noise he would be killed instantly.

The person shifted and Lance felt his heart stop. The edge of the rapier pressed closer against his pulse. He chanced a glance back into the water. The moon light was illuminating more the person behind him. Their boots were dark and climbed up to their thighs. Thier, no _his_ , tunic was a deep shade of red, like dried blood. It hung loosely on him the strings at the chest were loose trembling in the wind exposing a swath of pale skin. Skin Lance knew, skin he had yearned to touch, skin he finally touched. His eyes flew to the man's face. Eyes. Eyes he knew even in the dim light. Framed by hair black as the night they stood in.

Lance’s world was tipping, because there standing behind him his rapier posed to kill.

“ _K-Keith_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I'm having a dilemma. I kind of want Keith to talk. I think it would help the story move one more smoothly from here. It would help Lance and Keith be able to communicate much smoother and give Keith a chance to scream at all the people who've made his life hell.
> 
> I also want to keep him mute though. I really don't know. Comment what you guys think would be a good idea.
> 
> Also hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

“K-Keith.” Lance didn’t care about the rapier at his throat anymore as he scrambled to his feet. Perhaps his eyes deceived him, perhaps the moonlight was playing tricks on his eyes, but no as he turned to face him fully it was him. The rapier flashed as it was flung to the dirt and then Lance’s arms were full of Keith. He clung to him desperately, his brain struggling to comprehend that Keith was in his arms, his heart beating his chest heaving with breath. Lance grasped the back of Keith’s head pushing his face into the juncture between his shoulder and neck.

“You’re alive. You’re alive.” saying it aloud made Lance’s heart and stomach flip and his eyes fill with tears.

“I thought you were dead.” Keith was tracing patterns into his back and if Lance had had the presence of mind to pay attention to it they probably would have been words. For now though he is still just trying to get a grip on the fact that Keith is here and  _ alive. _ Lance dug his fingers hard into Keith’s hair. It felt different, it ran coarsely over Lances fingers instead of sweeping over them softly. He smells differently too. No longer did he smell of lilac and spices, he smelled like wind and dirt and sweat.

Lance pulled away from him to look at his face. His eyes were the same but changed. They looked clearer like the plains had washed away the residual sadness. The only major difference on Keith’s face was the scar that ran the length of his right cheek. Lance ran his thumb over it. It felt old, but he could tell the cut had been deep. Keith watched him, his hands letting go of Lance’s shirt to sign for him.

_ “Why are you here?” _

Lance swallowed. He felt numb and desperate to get Keith back into his embrace.

“I-I was looking for your killer.” It occurred to him then that Keith had been wielding a rapier, and was dressed like a common bandit. The realization hit Lance in the face.

“Y-you’re the highwayman.” Keith’s face stayed impassive.

_ “Yes.” _

A flash of anger ran through Lance and he stepped back from Keith.

“Why?” he snapped, crossing his arms over his chest. “What are you terrorizing the trade?”

Keith’s eyes flashed with a determination Lance had never seen.

_“Why are you desperately searching for the man who you think killed me? Revenge right?”_ _  
_ Lance glared at him crossing his arms across his chest.

“That’s completely different Keith. I thought, I thought you were  _ dead _ . It tortured me, and here you are rapier and all. The least you could have done is tried to tell me that you were alive.”

Keith's face softened slightly and he brought his hands back up.

_ “I tried.” _

“Not hard enough.” Lance wasn’t used to feeling angry towards Keith, but the relief and awe of finding him alive was making the other emotions boil inside of him. A hand reached out and gently touched his face. He hadn’t realized he had turned away from Keith. When he turned back to him Keith gave him a small sad smile.

_ “If you will listen I will tell you the story. If you do not want me after, or even now, so be it. I want to explain though. I missed you.” _

Lance felt his anger subside a little and he took Keith’s hands and pressed a kiss to the knuckles. It only then occurred to him easily he was touching him. How much he was touching him.

“Of course I still want you. Even if you have caused me much agony.” Keith looked down wincing. Lance knocked his chin up lightly. “ Tell me Keith. I’ll listen and when you are done I promise I will love you just the same.”

Keith kicked his rapier from the dirt into his hand. It fit perfectly and Lance felt envious towards the weapon. Rapiers were so elegant and light compared to the swords he used.

_ “You are not alone. Who are you travelling with?” _

“Hunk and Sir Shirogane.” Keith’s head snapped in the direction of the camp. His long braid nearly hit Lance in the face.

_ “He survived?” _

“Yes did you not know that?” Keith turned back around shaking his head.

_ “No. I thought that he had been killed and his horse chased into the plains.” _

Lance shook his head and a stab of guilt running threw him. It never occurred to him that Keith didn’t know if Shirogane was a living dead.

_ “Will you sit with me?” _ Lance nodded and together they sat on damp ground by the water. Keith depressingly far from him and Lance felt a bit of hurt tinge in him.

“Sit close to me Keith. Let me feel your heart beating. Let me know that this is not all a dream that I shall wake up from.”

Keith’s eyebrows scrunched together in an unfamiliar show of emotion. He stood and walked over to Lance sitting down by his side. It took some maneuvering in order for Lance to be able to see Keith talk as well as hold him flush against his chest. He relished in the feeling of their hearts beating against each other. He suddenly didn’t really care what Keith was going to tell him. He was content that he had found him. Overjoyed that he was alive.Keith tapped his knee to get his attention and Lance turned his eyes to the pale hands that stood at attention in the moonlight.

_ “I wanted to say first, that I am sorry for the agony I caused you. I had hoped that I would fade into obscure memory, and I know that is a selfish desire, but much of what I have done is selfish.”  _

His hands trembled and Lance pulled him closer.

_ “ I did not know where I was when I first woke. All I knew was that I no longer was wearing my garments and that frightened me. It frightened me more than the pain I could feel in my neck or ribs. I did not know what things had transpired while I was not awake. When my memory of what transpired returned I became more confused. Highwaymen do not take prisoners. I still don’t understand why they didn’t kill me.” _

“I am very happy they didn’t kill you.'' Lance said, his voice quiet and soft against Keith’s hair. Keith grimaced, his hands twisting the fabric of his tunic.

_ “I still caused you pain.” _

Lance turned Keith so that they were looking right at each other. That awful look of uncertainty is shadowing over the new determination.

“Keith. It hurts so bad, it still hurts, but never would hold that against you love. I’m so glad you’re here now in my arms and I never want that to change. Will you finish your story? I want to know how timid prince Keith became a feared highwayman.”

_ “I got out of my ropes. They were tied very poorly. I didn’t want to go outside as I was bare, but I needed to get away. They caught me again. They tried to cut my hair off.” _

Keith ran light fingers over his hairline. Lance ran his own fingers along it following the path of Keith’s fingers. The skin was raised along it, the scar running nearly the entire length of his forehead. They had tried to scalp him or at least had threatened it.

_ “It got to the point I wanted them to kill me. One day though one of them decided to tease me. They handed me a rapier and said that if i could beat a group of them they would let me go. I beat them, and they offered to bring me into the group. I-I couldn’t come back.”  _ Keith bowed his head and turned away from Lance, curling into himself.  _ “I know it was selfish and cruel to you, but I finally had a chance to be free from the life I hated. Eventually, I earned their respect.” _

He still wasn’t looking at Lance. Even as Lance called his name softly.

“Keith. Will you look at me love?” Keith didn’t move and Lance sighed leaning his head on Keith’s shoulder. “ Did you hear nothing I said earlier?” Keith finally turned to look at him. His eyes were blazing in the light. His hands moved furiously as he began to sign.

_ “ You should be furious with me! You shouldn’t be able to look at me! I stayed,selfishly. I didn’t try to see if Shiro was still alive! I was so caught up in myself!” _

Lance grabbed his hands holding them so Keith couldn’t sign anymore.

“You were so caught up in the wind in your hair, the feeling of a blade in your hands. You were so caught up in the loose clothing you could wear, in the feeling of being the real true you.” he brushes a length of hair that had fallen to Keith’s shoulder behind his ear. “You were caught up in yourself, yes, and love,” he kissed his hands before looking him in the eyes. “ I could never stay mad at you for tasting the freedom you so deserve.”

Keith’s eyes were glassy, his lips slightly parted as he stared at Lance. He lightly pulled on Lance’s grip and he released his wrists.

_ “ I love you.”  _

Lance leaned forward and captured Keith’s lips. Keith grasped hungrily at the back of Lance’s head raking his fingers through his hair. Lance groaned and pushed his hands up Keith’s shirt, running his palms up his stomach and chest, touching him so completely. Lance pulled away from his lips to press kisses along his jaw and ear, trailing them down his neck. Keith tugged at his hair arching into his touch. Lance couldn’t find it in himself to stop. He nipped along Keith’s collar groaning and pulled Keith closer to him. He pushed the collar of Keith’s tunic down his arm revealing his skin to the moonlight. He kissed down over Keith’s pectoral skimming over the edge of a dusky pink nipple. The hand in his hair clenched painfully. Keith dropped him onto Lance’s shoulder. 

Lance grinned against Keith’s chest as he felt his body shudder against him. He kissed back up to his naked shoulder. He paused as his lips ran over a rough patch of skin. He pulled away slightly-unable to move far by how Keith clung to him- to get a good look at his shoulder. The skin was creamy white until about the middle where it turned a greyish pink. The scar was big, wide and long. The fingers in his hair were loosening as Keith began to pull away. Lance put his hands on his back to keep him in place.

“Don’t go anywhere love. I’m not done yet.” he kissed the scar tracing it with his tongue. “ You look different. Your hair is so long.” It was the end of his braid while he was trialing the ground. His hair had always been long but now it had to brush the top of his bottom. The fingers loosened and dropped from his hair. He mourned the loss but he figured Keith wanted to say something. He leaned back to see Keith’s hands.

_ “Yes. They were not gentle with me.” _

Lance ran gentle fingers over the scar on his face. 

“How did you get this one?” Keith put a hand over his hand on his face.

_ “During the duel.” _

Lance trailed his hand down to the scar on his shoulder.

“This one?”

_ “When they first ambushed us.” _

Lance considered them. These blemishes on Keith’s once porcelain perfect skin. These physical reminders that someone else had touched him, roughly not gently with any type of the gentle love he deserved.

_ “They bother you?” _

“Yes.”

Keith jerked back from him pulling his tunic until it covered the discolored skin of his shoulder again. Lance wanted him back against him again, but the realization of what he had implied fit him full force as Keith’s skin disappeared from his view. He reached out and cupped Keith’s face. Keith turned storm cloud eyes on him. He didn’t look made, Lance wasn’t sure what the emotion swirling in his eyes was. With a sick feeling Lance thought it looked like resignation and acceptance. It makes him feel sick.

“Keith. Love, I hate them because they caused you harm to get them. I hate them because someone hurt you, not because I think they are ugly. They’re part of you so they are beautiful.”

Keith’s cheeks pinked, his eyes still looked stormy as he watched Lance.

_ “You are so sweet. Almost sickeningly so.” _

Lance slapped a hand to his chest in mock offense.

“Are you saying you do not wish to call you beautiful?” Keith shook his head, his ears tinting. Lance smirked at him sliding his hands up the back of his shirt, he wondered if he should just take the wicked thing off at his point. “ You don’t like being called, lovely? Radiant? Handsome? Dashing?”

Keith buried his head into Lance’s neck.

_ “Please stop.” _

Lance chuckled, pressing a kiss into Keith’s hair. They fell silent. Keith tucked his hands up between them to keep them warm, Lance kept this under Keith’s shirt. He closed his eyes and let himself inhale the oh so familiar scent of Keith even as it was masked by the smell of the plains. He wondered if he would wake in the morning laying by a cold fire pit with Hunk and Shiro, the sweet dream running circles in his mind. Keith felt real though. Tasted real. It seemed to hit Lance all over again in that moment that the man he had given his entire heart to, that was thought dead for months, was nestled once again in his arms. It made his breath hitch and his hold on Keith tighten. Keith noticed. He ran his hand up and down Lance’s ribs, a silent question. Lance laughed a little breathlessly.

“I’m so glad you're here. I’m so glad I get to kiss you again.” he’s crying now. Stupidly. Not hard but there were tears running down his face. Keith noticed though and wiped the tears that fell down his cheeks.

“I’ll stop crying in a small while, no need to worry.” Keith did look worried and guilty. The look on his face made the tears slow a little bit. “It’s not your fault Keith. I promise. These are tears of joy I promise.”

Keith nodded leaning up to kiss Lance’s forehead. Lance leaned against him, his ear right above the steady beating of Keith’s heart. It calmed his mind and soul, drove the urge to fight that had been burning thru his veins out of him. Keith stroked through his hair and his lips moving against his hair. Lance focused on the touches. 

_ I love you. I love you. _

Pressed into his hair into his heart, by Keith’s lips. Lance lifts his face to him, needing those lips back on his. Keith kisses him full and deep in the moonlight in the middle of the plains, miles from all heavy thoughts and broken hearts. It doesn’t escalate. They memorize each other's mouths, faces and hands. Lance peppers Keith’s hands with soft kisses, each finger and then the palm pressing a long kiss there. Keith’s lips wandered his face. Kissed over his eyelids and forehead and cheeks. They pressed their mouths together again as the wild dogs whined back into the night. Lance pulled away smoothing Keith’s hair from his eyes.

“Promise me you won’t let yourself get caught again. Please Keith, I fell in love with you all over again tonight, and I think I fell harder.Don’t let yourself get trapped back in the shackles of your crown. Promise me?”

Keith smiled at him a little sadly, as if he knew something Lance didn’t.

_ “I promise.” _

Lance wrapped him back in his arms, opening his mouth to ask him what they were to do after this when a cry from camp had both of them sitting up.

“Lance! Lance where are you?!”

Keith was standing on his feet with the grace of a cat, his rapier back in his hand. He was scanning the rocks above them, looking for something. Lance stood next to him straining to see anything in the dark. The night was still and quiet again, until a flare of flame shot into the sky briefly illuminating the camp throwing Shirogane’s and Hunk’s shadows on the rocks.

“They’re looking for me.” Keith nodded sharply sheathing his rapier, Lance grabbed his arm. “You should go.” Keith shook his head, jaw clenched hard.”Keith please, I’m not ready to see your fire be put out again. Not yet.”

Keith looked between him and the approaching forms. His brows were pinched Lance thought he was going to have to push him away, but then Keith was grabbing him by the collar kissing him harshly before letting him go.

_ “Watch for me by the moonlight.”  _ Then he was gone. Becoming a shadow among the shadows slipping up the rocks. Lance watched him go before turning around to appease his worried knight. He stepped out from the bushes at the edge of the water. 

“I’m here Hunk. I was just getting dome water.”

Hunk looked ready to strangle him.

“What did I say about you going off alone? You could’ve been killed! What were I to do if you were eaten by wild dogs or killed by bandits? Are you trying to drive me to hysterics?”

Lance shook his head trying not to smile.

“I’m fine Hunk. Let us go back to bed now. I do not think anything shall threaten us tonight.”

He walked past both Shirogane and Hunk, back to the camp sight and his hard little piece of ground. He lay down and looked at the moon. Hunk grumbled as he lay down with his back to him.

“I swear Lance I am never going anywhere with you ever again. My heart can not take this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of the wonderful feedback I got from the last chapter! 
> 
> Keith's back!!! (And Lance is loving it o(≧o≦)o )
> 
> Hope everyone is doing good during this quarantine. Stay safe. Stay home. And read fanfic.


	13. Chapter 13

Upon waking up the next morning Lance realized he had failed to mention one very important detail to Keith. He was engaged, to be married, and he forgot to tell him. Lance groaned and rolled over . Hunk was stirring the fire muttering as he continued to feed brush into the sputtering embers. Shirogane wasn’t in the vicinity, perhaps wandering away to relieve himself. The sun was not yet up and Lance let the cold ground dig into his back, let it ground him back in reality. There was no evidence that last night had happened. No evidence that Keith was alive, or that they had held each other again.

“ Are you going to lie there and watch me struggle or can you come make yourself useful.” Hunk had straightened and had a hand on his hip. Lance sat up.

“Now, now Hunk. Who is the prince here?” Hunk turned around and looked at the horses. He addressed Sir Shirogane's tall dapple Percheron. He bowed dramatically to him.

“My prince, one of your servants is talking out of turn. What shall we do to him?” 

Lance stood with a huff and stomped over to Hunk.

“Very funny. What is it you need me to do?”

Hunk smirked at him, chuckling a bit as he picked up a bucket.

“Go get water. I’ll try to make tea, though I fear that is all we may get for breakfast.”

Lance grabbed the bucket and turned towards the water. He could see the cloud of insects from the fire pit. 

“Oh and Lance.” He turned back around at Hunk’s call, “Perhaps try and find a delicacy for the prince?”

Lance ignored him listening to him laugh until the fire went out again and it turned to curses. Lance couldn’t help but feel a little satisfied. 

The bugs got to him before he got to the bugs. He swatted them away from his face and off his arms. He came upon a part in the long grass that grew on the bank of the pond and was pressed down. As if someone or thing had been sitting or laying on it. His stomach flipped at the sight. That was proof. Lance had sat there with Keith last night, had kissed Keith there last night. He was now grateful for the crisp coolness of the air that had driven the bugs away from them.

He filled the bucket turning to walk back when he noticed Sir Shirogane staring at something in the dirt.

“Have you found something Sir?” Shirogane's head snapped up and he nodded, waving Lance to come over. It was a set of footprints pressed delicately into the soft dirt. 

“I think we may have had a visitor last night.”

Oh we did Lance thought but pretended to look with great interest at the boot print.

“Perhaps it is one of ours?”

Shirogane shook his head and walked around it.

“I think the make is Galran, and it is far too tiny to be any of ours.” Keith had always been petite.

“Well it appears that whoever it was moved on.” Lance said hefting the bucket higher. Hunk was probably wondering where he was.

“I think whoever they were they slept by the pond.” Shirogane jerked his chin towards the flattened grass. Lance hid his smile by coughing lightly into his hands.

“I’m sure it’s fine. Whoever it was caused us no harm and went on their way. Much as we need to be. I would like to beat most of the heat if you don’t mind.”

He turned around and marched back to the fire where Hunk was sitting on a rock staring at the brush struggle to burn.

“I should have just gotten it myself.”

Lance shrugged, placing the water by the fire and sitting down across from Hunk.

“Lance, I wanted to say I’m sorry we didn’t find anything. I know how much this meant to you. How much you wanted closure.” Hunk didn’t look at him as he said this. Keeping his eyes on the tea kettle he was stirring the tea in. Lance smiled wide and real. He had found so much more than he thought he was going to.

“It’s alright Hunk. I think that getting out of the castle even just for a little while did me good.”

Hunk looked up at him, squinting a little.

“Are you sure? You seemed to adamant to put an end to these men. Why have you suddenly seemed to have turned the other cheek?”

“I think I realized that Keith wouldn’t have wanted me to hunt down his killers.” it was so much easier to say Keith’s name now. To talk about him. Hunk still looked unsure and a little dumbfounded. He sighed at the fire as it went out again as he settled the kettle back over it.

“I hate to say this Lance but Shirogane was right. This was all for naught.”

The sun was cresting over the mountains spreading early morning yellow across the waking earth. Keith was out there somewhere right now, maybe closer than he thought. The wind in his hair, the sun on his skin, his life in his own hands, and he was still Lance’s. They were still each other.

“I don’t think so Hunk.” 

*~*~*~*~*~

The ride back was just as tedious. Lance was hot and sweating again but he kept his eyes peeled for any sign of Keith. He figured that they wouldn’t see him, but he still looked. Shirogane had been oddly quiet for the majority of the trip. Hunk tried to get him to talk but eventually gave up; riding next to Lance and talking about whatever came to their minds at that moment. Lance had been fighting with himself over whether or not to tell Hunk. He wanted to but at the same time it could put Keith in danger. That was the last thing Lance wanted. So he kept his mouth shut and kept the intimate night to himself. He was beyond happy and had trouble hiding it from Hunk, he just felt so good.

“When do you think you will be married prince?”Shirogane's voice startled both of them. Lance felt his spirits plummet.

“I do not know sir knight. Why are you inquiring about that?”

“It was a simple question. I would think that you would be married soon. Possibly by the spring equinox. That was when Keith was to be married. I am thinking that they shall use that time to crown someone new.”

“Yes. I suppose that is true.” Lance wishes he had run with Keith. Pretended to have been kidnapped in the night, never to be seen or heard of again. They could have been bandits together. Surviving on the land, living their happily ever after. Life wasn’t like the books his grandmother used to read him. It didn’t always end with a happily ever after. Still it twisted nastily in his gut. The spring equinox was drawing ever nigh. It was merely weeks away.

Hunk seemed to have sensed the drastic change in mood. He cleared his throat and shielded his eyes with his hand.

“Well, you could not fool me into thinking that it is only becoming spring. It feels as if we are in the most fiery parts of the summer.”

The diversion worked on Shirogane. Who turned to Hunk explaining to him that in Marmora it never got overly hot, even in the middle of summer there was always a breeze that cooled the worst of the heat. It made Lance wonder if the heat of the places bothered Keith in any way. The roughness of Keith’s hair said that he wasn’t used to the lack of moisture in the air, he hadn’t said anything about it. It made Lance’s chest hurt. He wished that he had talked to Keith longer. Asked him more, told him more. The opal ring sat heavy in his pocket. He had taken it off just so he wouldn’t have to look at it.He slips it back on as the castle comes into view. Hunk let out a long sigh as they rode under the gate. Lance honestly couldn’t find it in himself to feel back about dragging him out on a wild chase. No harm had come to any of them, so really there was nothing to feel bad for. 

Both the king and queen were startled to see them as they walked through the door, Hunk and Shirogane bowing in unison. The king rose and as Lance stepped closer he noticed Allura sitting at one of the many long tables talking to Pidge. Lance felt a bit of trepidation flash through him. He hadn't expected Allura to have returned, and after last night seeing her again made him a little nauseous.

“Son. We were not expecting you to return so soon. Did you find what you were looking for?” 

Out of the corner of his eye he could see Pidge and Allura pause in their conversation to listen.

“No father. We found no trace of the bandits. I fear nothing came of our efforts.”

The king's face hardened but then his mother was standing and holding out her arms. He stepped up the stairs and grasped her arms kissing both of her cheeks.

“Well I am very pleased that you returned safely. Allura has returned to share dinner with us, and to prepare for the wedding.” Lance nodded trying not to show how those words made his heart plummet. He was so very tired of hearing of weddings, proposals, and responsibilities.

“Thank you for accompanying my son Sir knight. You are excused.”

Hunk bowed stiffly, his heels together spinning around he marched out the doors taking the horses dangling reins in hand.

“Sir Shirogane. We received a message from Marmora yesterday after you had departed. They know of your loss and request you return immediately.” Shirogane bowed as well his form perfect from years serving in the presence of royals. Lance caught the look of pain as he dipped.

“I see. I shall return as soon as I can. My horse needs rest after the riding.”

Lance’s mother waved a hand at him.

“We do not expect you to leave now knight. You must depart in the light tomorrow. Dine with us this evening and sleep one last night.”

Shirogane actually seemed to hesitate, but finally he nodded standing straight again. The attention was returned to Lance.

“Dinner shall be done soon. We will give you time to dress.”

He took that as his cue to leave. Pidge got up to follow, Allura following behind her before she was called back to her place.

“Princess Allura, Shay will walk you to your chambers to help you dress.” Allura nodded, sending a smile at Lance before returning to the table. Pidge rolled her eyes sweeping past Lance into the hall.

“What was that about?” Lance asked as soon as they were far enough away from the door that no one could hear them. Pidge stopped and crossed her arms.

“Allura was asking me advice on proper grammar, something so simple. Your mother does not approve of women knowing how to  _ read. _ ” Pidge spat it vehemently. 

“Pidge are you sure? My mother herself can read.” Pidge scoffed and continued down the hall. Lance looked back at Shirogane who he guessed had followed them out of the hall. He shrugged and they hurried after Pidge. Lance was about to ask her why she was so upset when Pidge whirled on them. They both stepped back at the rage in her eyes.

“I came here upon request to teach page’s to read and write, and yet I am shunned for voicing my opinions. I am looked down upon for helping a royal lady learn a little more than she already knows. I am expected to sit and disappear until I am needed. Your mother could care less if a woman could read, but when it comes to her soon to be daughter in law, she would rather her sit all day at a harp or practice keeping a baby quiet, then do what she dreams of.” Lance opened his mouth a little caught off guard at her outburst, but Pidge was not done yet. “Yes your mother can read, taught how to by her mother and you know what? She sees it as a failure on her mother's part.” With that she stomped off down the hall.

Lance stood in stunned silence, Shirogane rubbed the back of his head.

“I, uh, I think that we should go prepare for dinner. It would not be proper for us to be late.” 

Lance nodded distractedly at Shirogane's words following him as he moved past him and up the hall. Lance had known that Pidge had strong feelings towards women's roles in society, but he felt that this went deeper than that. Perhaps she had been dealing with this for longer than she had told him or let on. He was going to talk to her about this, and this time he was going to help. Shirogane left him on the floor below his room at the staircase. Lance sighed as he climbed the stairs. He tugged at his tunic pulling it undone from it’s tucked in state. He was dreading putting on the heavy jacket and crown, he dreaded facing his family again.

His room was blessedly silent and dark. The servants must have drawn the curtains after he had left leaving the window open so the room would be fresh when he returned. The breeze felt nice so he left the window open as he went about dressing. He splashed water on his face, vowing to himself that he would take an actual bath after dinner. He pulled on his jacket, dark green this time woven with gold in the swaying patterns of trees. He pulled the cuffs making sure the sleeves were wrinkle free. He placed his crown on his head studying himself in the mirror and laughed. Hard and long until he wasn’t sure if he was laughing or crying. It seemed that the absolute insanity of the previous night was catching up with him.

He leaned against his vanity and wiped under his eyes with a handkerchief. He looked like a maniac, but he stood straight nonetheless and walked out the door to go meet Allura at the top of the staircase. They had dressed her in an outlandish dress with a large light corral skirt topped with a periwinkle bodice. She was tugging at the sleeves that stopped at her elbows uncomfortably. Lance held his arm out to her and she linked their elbows. Both had their rings on.

“So you found nothing on your hunt?” her voice was kept cleanly conversational, but Lance could hear the honest curiosity in her voice. He debated on whether or not to tell her. He wasn’t used to keeping things from her, but he was a little lost on how to move on from this revelation. Especially now that it seemed like everything had gone back to normal. Keith was beginning to feel more and more like a dream. 

Allura cleared her throat and Lance jerked a bit.

“Lance? What is it?” she had stopped walking. They were in a relatively sheltered hallway lined with torches and very few doors. “What are you not telling me?”

Lance offered a smile to her, one he knew she would see right through.

“I am disappointed that I didn’t get to find them. I was looking, hoping for closure. I think that it would make this easier.” he gestured at their matching rings. And it wasn’t exactly a lie. He had been looking for closure, and he had gotten it in the best way possible, but it made the proposal and marriage so much harder for him.

“I know.” Allura said and began to walk again.

The long table in the dining hall was laden with so much food the wood seemed to be sagging. Shirogane was already settled in one of the chairs. Lance led Allura to her seat. He settled besides her. His mother was watching them with a proud smile. Lance tried not to let it get to him. Dinner was an okay affair for the most part. Lance hadn’t realized how hungry he was until he took a bite of the gravy smothered yams. He focused most of his energy on shoveling food into his mouth, letting Allura talk to Shirogane and his parents. The less they asked him about the expedition the better, He was too tired to have a lie rest heavy on his tongue.

“Lance, we have decided when you and Allura are to be married.”

That caught his attention and he put his fork down looking at his father at the head of the table.

‘A week from this day you shall be wed to Allura.” his heart stopped beating. He could’ve sworn it had. A week from now. That was far sooner than he had expected. He swallowed as he realized his father was waiting for a reply.

“That is very soon. Are we not going to send out announcements? The other kingdoms would have no time to prepare.” His mother waved him away, her smile still in place even as her son panicked, and his betrothed stared at the table with growing horror.

“I have already prepared them. All you must do is sign them. Did you not see them on your desk when you went to dress?”

No Lance had not seen them. He had been too busy having a slight mental breakdown.

“No, I guess I missed them.”

“Ah, that’s alright. You can just sign them really quickly tonight and then we can send them in the mail pouches tomorrow.”

She turned to Allura.

“Darling is the food not to your liking?” Lance peaked at her plate. It was still full, as was Shirogane's. In fact Lance had eaten the most of any one and he suddenly regretted it immensely.

Allura nodded and pressed a napkin to her mouth. She pushed her seat away from the table and stood.

“I am sorry. My stomach suddenly feels very upset. Please excuse me.” she was gone not looking back even as Lance called after her.

Dinner was terrible after that. Shirogane fidgeted and said very little, Lance stared at his half empty plate realizing that he was in no way making it look like he was in love with Allura, but he couldn’t anymore. It was a relief when Lance felt it was a proper time to excuse himself from the table. He practically ran to his room. Throwing open the door and then slamming it to lean against the heavy wood. The room was cold from the window he left open. He looked at his desk that sat in shadow, a pile of folded parchment sat by his quill and ink pot. He sighed running a hand up his face. A soft noise from his bed caught his attention. As he turned towards it he saw Keith sitting on the edge of the quilt. He gasped and tackled him over backward onto the bed.

Keith’s shoulders were moving in light laughter and Lance clung to him pressing as close as possible, nosing at his throat. He seemed to have brought the warmth from the plains into the chill of Lance’s room. He sighed against him, closing his eyes and letting himself sink into him. He felt Keith's hands running up his back into his hair, taking his crown off and setting it onto the bed by them. Lance wanted to push it off, but the thought of moving a single limb was disgusting. He prayed that Keith wouldn’t try to talk to him. He didn't let Lance lay on him in the chilly room running his hands up and down Lance’s back. Lance felt himself falling asleep, lulled by the security of Keith’s heart beating beneath him. Keith must have noticed Lance’s breathing evening out, he pushed Lance to sit up. Lance made a noise of displeasure but Keith was pulling him back into his lap.

_ “You should change into more comfortable clothes before you sleep. You will not rest right.” _

Lance nodded not moving.

“How did you get into my room? I didn’t think I would be seeing you so soon.” Keith shrugged, jostling Lance with the movement.

_ “ I climbed the wall and your window was conveniently open. I had to see you, I could not wait for you to come upon me by accident again. I followed you back. I had no idea I was so far from Lion.” _

Lance looked up at Keith. He was smiling softly, eyes light.

“So when you said you tried you mean you got lost.” Keith pouted and squeezed his arms tighter around Lance’s waist.

_ “Yes. I was not taught to navigate, on sea or land. I am honestly the most useless highwayman.” _

Lance tapped him on the chest.

“You gave plenty of travelers a scare. There were tales of you all over the kingdoms.”

_ “Yes well. If they had known that I could not be trusted to wander away on my own at night, then their fears would be quieted.” _

“You learned though.”

Keith nodded.

_ “Shiro taught me a little about the stars so I started there. I can navigate quite well at night.” _

Lance sat up straighter in Keith’s lap, an arm hooked around his neck to keep him close.

“He’s here. Sir Shirogane. I can take you to him if you want to see him. I think it would do him good to see that you are alive and well.”

Keith bit his lip in consideration.

_ “ I would like to see him, but perhaps not tonight. I am a trespasser in your home, and if I were to be seen by anyone we did not intend, it would mean disaster.” _

“Lance nodded, falling heavily against Keith’s chest again. The opal ring on his finger caught his eye and he swallowed thickly. He was to be married seven days from now.

“Keith, I forgot to tell you something rather important last night. I pushed it far from my mind in my joy of finding you.” he hesitated and Keith watched him with attentive eyes waiting for him to work up the courage to tell him. “ I'm engaged to be married in a week from tonight.” he held his hand out where the ring sat heavily on his finger.

Keith looked at it with sad eyes before reaching for the hand and bringing it close to his chest to better look at the band of opal. Lance watched him tracing the way Keith’s eyebrows scrunched. Finally he let go of Lance’s hand.

_ “Did you think that I would be angry with you?”  _

Lance wasn’t sure. He supposed he had thought that Keith would be furious at him, but it was a stupid thing to think. They both knew that one day they would be married off to others.

“I don’t know. I just thought that knowing would solidify the fact that I am marrying someone else. I suppose it still does.” he turned and pointed out the shadowed pile of letters on his desk. “ Those are the announcements. I am to sign them and then send them out.” 

Keith nodded and pressed a kiss into his head. They sat in silence listening to the curtains brush back and forth across the stone floor as the nighttime wind brushed through them.

“ I don’t want to marry Allura.” Keith’s chest heaved against his back and he guessed that he was sighing. The room grew far too dark for Lance to read Keith’s signing. Fingertips brushed against his jaw. The once soft skin worked rough from gripping a sword. Keith trialed his hands down to Lance’s collar tugging on it. Lance let out a breath and stood reluctantly from the bed. He stepped carefully across his room to the tinder box lighting it with a quick practiced strike of flint. The room flared for a brief moment with warm light before dying down. Lance moved about the room picking up candles and lighting them with a wooden splint.

As the room became lighter he began to undress taking off his heavy jacket and kicking off his boots. He looked over his shoulder at Keith who was watching him. Lance’s ears burned and he hurried to slip on the light tunic he wore to sleep. When he was finished he suddenly felt rather awkward. He twisted the hem of his tunic in his fingers, unsure if he was allowed to get back on the bed. Keith rolled his eyes at him opening his arms. Lance smiled sheepishly feeling relieved. He took his ring off and set it on his bedside table as he passed. Instead of sinking back into Keith’s embrace he slid behind Keith.

“Let me take care of your hair?” Keith nodded and Lance untied the twine that was holding Keith’s braid in place. He ran his fingers gently through the wind tangled strands, smoothing his hands over the waves the braid had created when it fell from the braid. He had always loved Keith's hair, and had always loved to take care of it. The soft intimacy the action caused made Lance feel whole and connected to Keith in a special way. As he ran his hands through his hair he paused. Keith’s hair had lost the silver hairs that had once littered the black. Lance parted his hair and found a few small pieces but other than that they were all gone.

“Keith, where did your silver hair go?” Keith reached a hand up to run over his head.

_ “They took them. Pulled them out one by one.”  _ he shrugged it off as if it were nothing, but Lance mourned the loss of the little bits of starlight.

Lance had been right. Keith’s hair touched the bed folding over itself to fit. He nudged Keith’s shoulder and pointed to the brush on the bedside table, Keith reached over and picked it up holding it over his shoulder to him. It was still stealing his breath at how Keith seemed to have grown into himself. He began to work the knots out of Keith’s hair gently, brushing all the way down to the ends. He was so engrossed in his task that Keith had to pinch his leg to get his attention. He yelped but looked down at Keith’s hands.

_ “ Talk to me. I’m not used to you being so quiet. Tell me of the last few months.” _

Lance laughed a little thinking about how he had spent the last few months crying with little sleep and far too much alone time. Keith had asked him to talk though and Lance was more than willing to do so. He told him about Shirogane's recovery, Keith had wiped around a look of horror on his face as Lance told him about the amputation. He told him about Allura's dreams and Lotor's crazy ideas about science. Keith agreed that the earth was round. He told him about the proposal and the meeting of the council about what to do with Marmora. Keith had pressed his lips into a thin line at the mention of Sendak.

“And just this evening I saw Pidge become the angriest I have ever seen her. I think that she misses home. I feel for her, people look down upon her simply because she is a young woman who did not devote herself to finding a husband.”

Keith’s hair was brushed smooth and Lance dropped the brush carelessly off the side of the bed. He laid down pulling Keith with him until he was pressed to his chest, his hair spread out around them. Amethyst eyes blinked heavily at him and Lance leaned forward to kiss him. It stays soft and slow, full of longing, tinged with a bit of sadness. Lance pulled away shifting so he could fold the blankets back and slip under them. He lay on his side holding Keith to his chest burying his nose in his neck.

“Thank you for coming to me tonight. I do not think I would have been able to survive. You have saved me once again my prince. How ever shall I repay you?”

Keith smiled touching his lips to Lance’s forehead.

_ “ Just stay here with me. Let me feel your heartbeat, and know it beats for me.” _

Lance laughed softly letting his eyes slip closed. The weight of dinner and his impending wedding weighed heavily on him. His mind and body were exhausted.

“I think that I can comply with your wishes. If only this one time.”


	14. Chapter 14

“Prince Lance?” his eyes flew open. Someone was standing in his open doorway looking at him in his bed, which on any other day would be fine. Today though, he had the supposedly dead prince of Marmora sleeping right next to him. He would consider it a miracle that in the night he had shifted onto his side with his back to the door and pulled Keith flush against his chest. He prayed that the person at the door couldn’t see him at all. The scandal of the engaged prince having another person in his bed was not something Lance was willing to bear with. He swallowed and looked down at Keith’s sleeping face. Maybe if he laid still the person at the door would think he was still asleep and leave.

“The queen has sent me to collect the announcements for your marriage.” Lance rolled his eyes at the adolescent voice of the page. He couldn’t blame the poor kid, he was simply doing his job. Lance realized the kid wasn’t leaving until he got the thing he came for. Lance sighed and Keith’s eyelashes fluttered.

“Ah yes, the announcements. I, um, I’m not quite finished with them yet.” he felt foolish for talking to the page with his back to him. The page seemed to think the same thing.

“Are you feeling ill, prince?” Lance bit his lip tensing as he watched Keith’s eyes open. He moved his hand as subtle as he could onto Keith’s hip giving it a squeeze.

“No. I am just tired. I will call you back when I’m ready.” Keith was watching him with worried eyes. Lance gave him a smile and a wink.

“Are you sure? The queen said-” Lance interrupted him by throwing up his hand.

“I assure you that I will have the announcements in less than an hour. Return then and I shall give them to you.”silence from the doorway and Lance groaned. “You are dismissed.” The door closed and Lance breathed a sigh of relief. He leaned down and kissed Keith, pushing him back against the bed as he had started to get up. He melted back against the sheets under Lance’s ministrations. Keith smiled against his mouth and Lance pulled away to look down at him.

“What do you find funny?” Keith shook his head, smile still in place and reached up to cup Lance’s face his hands warm. He stroked his cheeks and Lance closed his eyes against his gentle touch. He opened his mouth to say something else when his door opened again. Keith’s eyes widened and he dropped his hands. Lance whipped his head around to look at the page who was standing in the doorway again.

“Sorry for barging in again prince. I realize it is inappropriate of me.” he bowed deeply and Lance could see the tremble in his shoulders. His gaze softened.

“You are right it is inappropriate of you to barge in, but I shall forgive your offense this one time if you promise never to come in without announcing yourself first.” the boy nodded, his hair flouncing. “Now, what is it that you need?”

“Can I take your laundry prince? I wish to be useful in some way this morning. I feel as if I have failed my duty to the queen.”

Lance glanced at the clothes he had carelessly shed strew across his floor. Keith’s clothes were mixed in with them. Lance had offered him a shirt to sleep in after they both got under the covers, partially for Keith’s comfort and partially because Lance didn’t want his clothes in his covers.

“Yes. Why not gather them up and be on your way.”

The page nodded and scurried around the room picking up the clothes with downcast eyes. Lance put himself in front of Keith just to be sure. The page bowed again and hurried out of the door. Lance sighed in exasperation and turned back to Keith who was smirking.

_“You just sent my only clothes to the wash Lance. What am I to do now?”_

Lance opened his mouth and slapped a hand to his forehead. He groaned and flopped back against his pillows. Keith followed him, his shoulders shaking again, his face turned up in mirth. He laid on Lance’s chest and looked at him. Lance looked back at him unable to contain his smile. Keith brushed his hair away from his forehead.

_“Was that your scheme to keep me here? Take all of my clothes so I would have to remain in your bed?”_

Lance blushed and shrugged, wrapping his arms around Keith’ shoulders.

“I wish that were my plan, but alas I must get up before my mother herself comes up here demanding the announcements.” he didn’t move though, and Keith grinned.

_“A little while longer will hurt no one.”_ Lance was inclined to agree. 

He laid with Keith for another few minutes before prying himself from the soft bed and Keith’s arms. He had promised the page half an hour and he had already spent fifteen minutes of that half hour ignoring his desk. Keith sat up and followed him over to the pile of parchment. Lance pulled out his chair and rolled up his sleeves, dipping the quill into the ink. He ignored the proclamation written in his mother's dainty hand, skipping down to the bottom and signed his name under the royal seal. Keith reached for it when he was done and folded it for him, tying it off with a red satin ribbon. Lance thanked him with a smile. When he finished the pile he took them from the desk and started for the door. Keith caught his shirt end.

_“What am I to do? I can not stay here, but I also can not leave without the cover of dark.”_

Lance considered him smirking a little.

“I suppose that you are to wait here. What a shame.” he grinned and Keith huffed dropping the hem of his shirt. Lance pressed against a kiss to his mouth and slipped out of the room. He had to pause to breath and reign in his smile.

He caught the little page halfway down the staircase. He handed off his burden. He turned to go back up to his room.

“Prince Lance, your betrothed wishes to see you. She is waiting in the great hall for you.”

Lance sighed.

“I see. I guess that I shall go to her.” the page nodded, bowed and turned to leave. Lance grabbed his shoulder. “Do not enter my room.” 

The page looked confused and a little scared.

“But what about your laundry?” Lance sighed. 

“Leave it outside or simply do not bother with it. I will come back and take care of it later.” The page opened his mouth and then closed it, nodding and carrying on his way. Lance sighed rubbing his palms into his eyes and composing himself. He was a bit nervous leaving Keith alone, but he trusted him.

Allura was in the great hall along with Shirogane. Lance smiled at both of them putting a hand on Allura's arm in concern. Her face was ashen, her eyes red rimmed.

“Are you okay? I am sorry for not coming to check up on you last night, I myself needed to get away.”

“I am quite fine. I Just needed time to process.”

Lance called a servant over requesting food and mead. Shirogane raised an eyebrow at him for that, but he ignored him. The servant returned sooner than expected bearing bowls of fruit for them and warm mead that cut through the chill still receding from the hall. Lance drank his in a few deep gulps. Shirogane drank far slower. Allura didn’t touch hers.

“I am afraid I upset Maiden Kate in some way.” Allura twisted her handkerchief in her hands biting her lip. Lance set his tumbler down and sighed.

“No. You didn’t. I think that my mother is responsible for that. I do not think that she has been treated well. I feel as though it is my fault in some way.” 

Allura shook her head.

“No Lance. It is not your fault, you did not. You are not responsible for the merits women receive in society.” Lance put his hand over hers.

“Well then you must not blame yourself either. When we get married the first thing I shall do is teach every girl in this kingdom how to read. Just to spite my parents.” Allura laughed.

“Yes! And I shall learn to fight with a sword.” Lance cheered, lifting his cup. Perhaps mead so early in the morning was not the grandest idea. But it was making him lose and happy. Shoving everything else to the back of his mind. 

“If you two do not speak quieter, I am afraid you shall both be exposed.” Shirogane didn’t sound like he had drunk an entire glass. His tone was level and serious as usual. Lance flapped a hand at him.

“Please. Not a person in this hall is paying attention to us. Let us live a little before we are locked marital prison.”

Allura snorted and took a tentative taste of her cooling mead. She wrinkled her nose and pushed it away.

“I think I am more partial to your wine.”

Lance reached for her glass and took another large swig. Shirogane looked appalled.

“Prince. The noonday bells have not even rung yet. That cannot be a good way to start your morning. Lance groaned and put the emptying tumbler down.

“It isn’t like you have not had a drink. I watched you drink that entire thing.” Shirogane leaned back in his seat folding his arms and leveling his gaze in Lance.

“Yes. But unlike you I can actually hold my liquor. You seem already half drunk.” 

A book was slammed onto the table making them all jump.

“Yes, he’s always been more susceptible when it comes to alcohol.” Pidge said as she sat down in the empty chair next to Shirogane. Lance glared at Pidge. She shrugged at him, grabbing his glass and moving it away from him. “He also is known to say things he doesn’t mean when he is drunk. So perhaps he should stop before something stupid falls out of that big mouth.” Pidge was staring at him in a way that made him nervous. He swallowed and wiped his mouth. 

“How are you this morning? I noticed that you were becoming distressed last night. I hope that I was not the cause of that.” Allura said, addressing Pidge. Pidge waved her away.

“Not at all princess. I quite enjoy your company.” Pidge smiled at her before opening her book. “Anyways I-”

“You didn’t answer the question.” Lance looked up at Shirogane who was looking at Pidge. Pidge clenched her jaw looking stubbornly at her book. “You were very upset last night.”

Pidge closed her eyes and slumped a little bit. 

“I thank you for your concern sir Shirogane, but I was tired last night. I am feeling much better now.” Shirogane's eyes were soft and caring much like he was looking at his own daughter.

“I am glad to hear that, but please do not fear telling someone if you are ever made uncomfortable. You have friends in high places.”

Pidge smiled at him and Lance looked between the two. He knew that they were close, but he didn’t realize they were this close.

“Yes Pidge, please don’t let yourself be looked down upon because you might know more than someone. You don’t deserve that.” Allura said smiling. Lance cleared his throat and reached across the table to lightly hit Pidge on the arm.

“Tell me if someone is harassing you. I’m the prince, I can do more than you think. You deserved to be treated fairly.”

Pidge was staring at all of them. Her eyes were bigger even from the way her glasses made them blow up in size. 

“Why’re you all saying these things? You all are of higher stature then I shall ever be. You need not make promises to me.”

Shirogane laughed softly and a little sadly.

“I am sure that I have been stripped of my knighthood, you and I are not much different from each other.”

Allura looked worried as she stroked her hair. She looked at Lance and licked her lips.

“I hope that if this marriage is to bring anything good, it will bring a balance to how people view status. I do not think that it should be about whether or not you wear a crown.”

Lance nodded in agreement, glancing back at the stairs. He wanted to go back to his room and be with Keith but his parents had just entered the room. Pidge opened her book and lowered her head to read it. Shirogane sat straighter and Allura bowed her head slowly. Lance’s mother pressed a kiss to the crown of his head.

“Good morning darling.” she said. He smiled at her and kissed her cheeks.

“Good morning mother. Did the page find you?” the queen motioned for a servant to pull out a chair for her and sat down.

“Yes. He did.” she said it absently as she looked over the table and at the fruit that Allura was reaching for. His mother laid a hand on the plate. “Allura, perhaps you should try to eat less? Today you are to be fitted for your dress.” Allura stared at her. Lance frowned.

“Mother, it’s fruit. Allura is allowed to eat what she wants and however much she wishes.” his mother turned her gaze on him and smiled sickly sweet.

“Oh of course, but who wants a large wife?” she laughed high pitched and loud laying a hand on Allura's arm. No one laughed with her. Pidge did get up and leave though sending one last look of disgust over her shoulder.

“Sir Shirogane. When do you plan on leaving?” the king asked. Shirogne looked grateful for the conversation.

“Soon your highness. I was planning to leave immediately after this.” 

“Very good. We offer our remorse once again, but I think I can speak for all of use when I say that perhaps Marmora will be better off. What good could a silent ruler do?” he looked to his wife who shrugged. Allura stared at her lap, her eyes widening. 

“He wasn’t silent father.” Lance said biting the inside of his lip to keep himself from exploding. He should’ve stayed in bed today. His father picked a grape up off the plate and rolled it in his fingers.

“He was. He could not talk could he. That one time I did address him he said nothing to me.”

Lance rolled his shoulders agitation climbing up his spin.

“He did. He told me he was enjoying the evening and thank you for inviting him. He is not silent and he’s run a peaceful wealthy kingdom for as long as he has sat on the throne.”

“Yes. I suppose but, I can't be the only one that cannot read hand gestures. Can you Sir knight?” he was addressing Shiro now who had a look of both anger and horror on his face.

“Y-yes your highness. I have been able to read it since I was very young. I was taught by the same tutor that taught Keith.” Shirogane turned to address Allura now. “ Your adviser princess, Sir Coran.”

Allura clasped her hands lightly.

“Ah yes. I do remember him spending a year in Marmora when Keith was but a child. He also taught me to sign.”

The queen looked between them.

“I always thought it a shame that a princess was not born. Anyone who secured Marmora would be the most powerful kingdom.”

The king nodded in agreement. Popping the grape into his mouth.

“Well at least none of us will have to be burdened to learn it anymore.”

Shirogane flinched and his mouth fell open. Lance stood finally, fury burning in him. He had half the mind to call for Keith or go get him, just to see the look on his father's face. 

“Father, mother. You speak inappropriately. About my betrothed and about the prince of another kingdom. Have you no shame? It is not your place to put your opinions on others.”

The queen looked confused and the king narrowed his eyes at Lance. Lance stared him down, daring him to say anything else about Keith.

“Lance! What is the meaning of this. It is not your place to speak to your father. The loss of your friend was tragic, but he was not a good leader. Anyone could see that.”

He was about to retort when Shirogane put his hand on the table. He met Lance’s eyes and gave a subtle shake of his head. Lance felt like screaming, but he dropped back into his chair looking longingly across the table at the mead.

“You must take an announcement to Sendak so he can come to the wedding.''the queen said oblivious to the tensions rising around the table. Lance clenched his fist.

“You’re welcome to come as well sir Shirogane.” his mother looked as if she was going to argue. Lance held up his hand. “He is more than welcome to mother.” He stood tired of the conversation. Allura stood as well when he held his arm out to her. He wasn’t going to leave her there to suffer anymore of his mother's bone headed comments. 

“Come sir Shirogane. We’ll see you out.” Shirogane rose bowing to Lance’s parents and thanked them for the hospitality. Then left after word Lance made sure to slam the door just because of the anger that was still burning in him. Allura let go of his arm, putting a hand over her mouth and Shirogane ran a hand through his hair.

“I must apologize.” 

Shirogane shook his head. 

“It is not your fault, but I’m ready to leave this place.” Lance nodded looking to where Allura was staring up at some of the tapestries.

“Allura. I. I don’t know what to say.”

“I know. It’s fine.” it wasn’t though. It was gross and unfair. She looked as if she didn’t want to talk about it though he understood. So he dropped the subject. Shirogane walked past both of them towards the door.

“Do you not have bags?” Lance asked. Shirogane laughed looking back over his shoulder and smiling.

“No. I have nothing.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  


After seeing Shirogane off wishing him well and getting a promise that he would be at the wedding, Lance finally was able to go back up to his room. He walked Allura to the library to check on Pidge. The look on her face was enough to rekindle the fury that had quieted in him. He half suspected Keith would be gone when he got back, but there he was pacing the floor when Lance opened the door. He turned raising his hands but Lance ignored him grabbing him by his shoulders and kissing him. It's rough and hard, teeth and spit and confusion on Keith’s part.He pushed Keith up against the door, slipping his hands up his shirt, tearing it off and throwing it over his shoulder. Keith’s fingers were scrambling along his back and hair tugging it. Lance growled into his neck and itched one of Keith’s legs over his hip, pressing him harder against the door. He sucked down his neck harder than he ever had intending to leave a mark. 

A particularly hard yank on his head had his mouth being drug away from Keith’s pulse point. Dark eyes bore into his, and Lance noticed that Keith’s chest was moving erratically and not in a good way. More in ‘I’m scared and I can’t communicate that’, kind of way. Lance stared in horror and stepped back letting Keith down. Keith tenderly prodded his fingers over the forming bruise on his neck. Lance felt sick. He turned away and stumbled over to his bed. He sat down hard on it burying his head in his hands. He wasn’t expecting Keith to sit down by him or for him to gently pry his hands from his face so he could hold them massaging his knuckles. Lance wanted to pull away and hide ashamed of the way he had lost his control and scared Keith. Keith didn’t let him pull away though, so he just bowed his head in sorrowful shame.

“I’m sorry Keith.” it came out choked and breathless. Keith pressed his lips to Lance’s temple as he bent over his knees. Keith wrapped an arm around his shaking shoulders pulling him close. Lance let him, would’ve let him do anything. Keith’s fingers were dragging over his shoulder blades words that Lance didn’t have the presence of mind to interpret. So he just let him trace them over and over again, until gentle fingers tipped his chin up.

_“ Can you tell me what made you so upset?”_ Lance sighed watery and thick.

“It doesn’t matter. I scared you and h-hurt you.” he brushed his own fingers over the bruise. Keith grabbed his hand and set a sharp glare on him.

_“Yes. I was scared and yes you did bruise me, but I know that you would never do that on purpose. Something upset you and that matters. I’m not the only one who's been struggling with things, don’t you dare put me on a pedestal and throw your own feelings out like pig slop.”_ Lance licked his lips finding it hard to meet Keith’s intense stare. He owed it to him though. His behavior had been barbaric.

“ The conversation that was had over breakfast was not one of much flavor.” he laughed at the understatement, running a tired hand down his face. “ My parents seem to have no consideration for others or their feelings. My mother told Allura that she would be unwanted if she ate too much, my father insulted you and sir Shirogane. And I know it was immature and improper of me, but I am so tired of bending to their wills, of putting things into the back of my mind thinking that I can’t fix it. I, ugh!” he dug his hands into his hair and tugged harshly. Keith gripped his wrist making a light clicking noise with his tongue that made both of them pause. Keith covered his lips and Lance beamed.

“Since when have you been doing that?” Keith glared at him again.

_“You are not changing the subject.”_ Lance deflated.

“I was just so angry and pent up and I let it get the best of me when I saw you. I’m so sorry I never wanted to treat you so roughly.” his voice had gone painfully tight with guilt again. Keith smiled at him kissing the inside of the wrist he still had in his grip.

_“I know you never meant to hurt me. That is why I wanted to know what was wrong.”_ he paused and looked out at the noon day world. _“ And I must admit that I feel selfish. I feel as if I should not be as free as I am. I have done nothing to deserve it, much like you did nothing to deserve the life that has been handed you. I think perhaps I should return to my throne.”_

Lance sat up and grabbed Keith’s hands.

“No. You promised. As I said before I refuse to see you die again Keith. You can’t.” Keith stood up wrenching his hands out of Lance’s grip.

_“And what of you? Do you think that I don’t see the life slowly draining from your eyes! I can, you are hardly the man I fell in love with. It is my fault, don’t deny it, twas I who ran instead of coming back and taking the burden, the right that I was born into! I am as selfish as it could get.”_ Lance stood to. Pettily rivalling in the slight height difference between the two.

“ Yeah? Well I’d rather it be me than you. Freedom is written into your blood Keith. It’s a part of you. You were in shackles in the palace. Do you not see that?”

Keith grit his teeth.

_“Of course I saw that. I felt that, why can’t you see that you’re also in chains? Rather you than me? Why would you ever say that?”_

“Because it’s true! Because I have the freedom to go riding when I want and to hug who I want, and to talk to whoever, and to eat what I want. I can still fly, they clipped your wings and shoved you in a cage to be admired.”

Keith stared at him dropping his hands limply to his sides, he looked defeated. Lance opened his arms and Keith didn’t hesitate to step into them.

“I can’t really believe we just had a fight over who deserved freedom.” Lance laughed, closing his eyes and pressing his face into Keith’s shoulder. Keith huffed, pressing his forehead against Lance's temple. “We are nightmares.” 

Keith pulled away and Lance mourned the loss of his warmth.

_“Will you dance with me? I was always envious of your dance partners.”_

Lance beamed and positioned them. Wrapping his hand around Keith’s waist and grasping his other one.

_“I don’t know how to dance. I never have.”_ Lance waved him away.

“Don’t worry I can teach you, and there is no one here to watch us.”

He wouldn’t really call it dancing. They just held each other and swayed around the room. Keith leaned as close to him as he could, Lance noticed that Keith was wearing his maroon shirt and dark trousers again. The page must have returned their laundry.He isn’t sure how long they danced but they eventually stopped by the window. Lance with his back to the window Keith with his back to the door. It was silent and warm sunlight spilling over the window sill and cascading down to the floor. If it were up to Lance they would stay like this forever. Locked in each other's embrace away from the woes of the world. Then the door opened.

“Prince Lance!” They whirled around Lance panicking as he saw the knight in the doorway. He was about to come up with some lame excuse for why Keith was in his room when Keith grabbed his rapier from the bed and lanced across the chest pressing the blade to his throat. The knight drew his own sword and Keith tapped his back urgently. 

“I command you to release prince Lance immediately.” Keith pushed Lance forward, the rapier still hoovering at his throat. Lance reached up and grabbed his arm.

“P-please bandit if you spare me I will let you go free.”The knight looked between Lance and the glistening blade.” Please deliver me to my knight and no harm will come to you.” Keith seemed to consider before letting Lance go pushing him hard towards the knight and turning his back as fast as possible. They both watched as Keith disappeared out the window, Lance breathing hard and wishing him safe travels in his heart. The knight turned him around.

“My prince! Are you hurt?” Lance shook his head.

“No. I think you arrived right on time.” The knight nodded solemnly before bowing.

“Allow me to escort you to a safer place until we can assure that the castle is safe.” Lance nodded, looking back at the window as he walked out of his room. The knight raised the alarm, Lance wasn’t worried though. Keith wouldn’t be caught; he was sure of it. Lance could sit back and watch them all scramble to find the Highwayman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOOO!! We've reached 1k hits! Guys that's AMAZING!! I have never hit so many hits in so little time! Thank you to everyone who has read, left kudos, and especially left comments. They motivate me to write, and I love hearing what my readers have to say. So ,THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!💕💕💕💕


	15. Chapter 15

The week was a whirl of suits, flowers, and wanted posters. The king had done everything in his power to ensure the safety of the kingdom. Round the clock guards, knights at every entrance into the castle, guards outside of Lance’s room, which he was not very happy about, and a wanted poster with a strange rendition of Keith’s face on it. It looked both alarmingly like and unlike Keith. He only prayed no one would put two and two together.

His mother had poured over flower arrangements with both Lance and Allura before picking what she wanted. Talking nonsense about colors and such. Allura nodded along politely but when the queen had wandered away, Allura's smile fell. Lance sent her a pained smile and followed his mother across the garden. Many of the peaches had fallen from the trees and sat in gooey messes of their own rot. The smell reminded Lance of Keith and the waste made him feel sad.

“Lance, what do you think of lavender roses? Do you think they will match your dress Allura?” Lance clasped his hands behind his back and walked over to the bush of lilac roses. As he drew nearer he became positive that they were not going to work. Their color mimicked the purple of Keith’s eyes in the morning far too much, his mother seemed enamored with them though and even Allura seemed to genuinely like them. She brushed over the petals with delicate fingers. His mother cupped the head between her hands measuring the size of the bloom.

“Yes. I think these will do quite nicely.”

So Lance had to watch as the servants stripped the bushes and scattered them across the grand hall. In vases, on pillars, strung around the steps Lance and Allura were to be married on. He could hardly bear walking through the grand hall anymore, and he noticed Allura avoiding it as well. It wasn’t like Lance wasn’t kept busy or locked in his room. His father had required he constantly had a guard with him everywhere he went. Lance had pleaded with him but the best he’d been able to do was get Hunk as his escort, but at times Lance was paired with a different knight who acted as if everything was a danger to him. He even watched uncomfortably close as Lance was dressed and redressed as he was fitted with different suits.

Lance hadn’t had time to spend with Pidge which he regretted but in true Olkarion fashion the guests arrived three days early. Allura’s face had paled considerably when they were welcomed into the castle. Lance knew how she felt. They had watched the preparation of their wedding over the week but seeing people there cemented the fact that it was happening and there was nothing they could do about it. He had been quite pleased though when Pidge's brother was amidst the guests, she would be pleased about that. They had settled in and Pidge had attached herself to her brother's side.

More quests arrived as the night grew nearer. Allura's parents as well as her adviser-who would marry them-arrived the night before. Allura threw herself into Coran’s arms who stumbled to keep them up while wrapping his arms around her. Lance stepped up to distract her parents as he was sure she was crying. 

“King Alfor, I hope that your trip was safe.”

“Yes. It was, but I have to admit this whole news of a bandit breaking into the castle is very concerning.” lance nodded solemnly.

“I assure you that the castle has been fortified and it would take an army to get in here.” it was a sad truth Lance thought.

“The decorations are lovely. I cannot wait to see the ceremony.” Allura's mother said gazing up at the high strung hazy banners. They seemed to glow in the natural light coming through the windows.

“Thank you. Our staff has been working very hard to perfect everything. Perhaps I can show you around?” he held his arm out to the queen. She placed her hand delicately over his smiling at him. She had always been quiet, so quiet that Lance only had very vague memories of her from when he was a child. She was the perfect wife for king Alfor, a quiet pillar for him to lean against when decisions were to be made. 

They walked together Lance pausing every time the queen stopped to comment on the decorations. Lance kept an eye on Allura who was now talking with her father, Coran’s arm was around her shoulders, his face creased with worry.

“ I know she is not in love with you.” Lance looked at the queen whose eyes were on a crystal vase of lilac roses.

“What?” she turned to him smiling. It didn’t reach her eyes and her lips were tight.

“I know that she is not in love with you, and I am glad that we are tying her down before she loses herself.” 

Lance opened his mouth, closed it, shocked. The coolness in her voice, the anger in her eyes took Lance back.

“You, my prince, was my first choice, Alfor wanted her to marry Keith of Marmora. He thought that Marmora would bring us more financial stability.” she waved a hand in the air and moved on, Lance stumbling to follow. “ I never liked that prince though. You on the other hand are going to be a strong leader one day. You could then simply take Marmora.”

It was then that Lance realized that he was a pawn. A pawn being moved around anyway people wanted him to. He was expected to raise up both Altea and Lion, then to swipe Keith from his throne and take his kingdom. 

“Why are you telling me this?” he asked, genuinely curious and a little bit horrified.

“I am telling you mostly as a thank you, but also to push you in the right direction.” she stops again turning to him fully. “ The prince of Marmora is dead. They are weak in their standing, tomorrow after you and Allura marry you will be a powerful force. You could take Marmora.”

Lance swallowed bile climbing up his throat stinging at his tongue. He squared his shoulders, his crown settling on his hair a little firmer.

“I want you to know this, I am not marrying your daughter so I can get a hold of the other kingdoms. I am marrying your daughter so our union can straighten Altea and Leon as the head trade kingdoms. That is all. I have no desire to rule the other kingdoms.” 

That odd smile was back on the queen's face.

“You are young Lance. Young and naive. You do not yet realize the importance of power. You will one day.” Lance opened his mouth to argue but then his mother was calling out from the other end of the hall. Allura's mother withdrew her hand. “ You are the safest path for my daughter. I do care for her, she is after all my only child.” She looked down. “ If only she were born a boy, neither of you would have to go through this.” then she left him there leaving only a lingering scent of Altea perfume. He looked after her, his frown physically weighing his face down. He wasn’t sure what to think of that conversation, it had broken his heart. Of course it had broken his heart. He felt for Allura, born into this world that was not willing to have her as she was. He felt for Keith, if anything these last few days had shown him that people were not fond of the mute prince. 

“You look as if you want to topple that vase lad. What’s got you so upset.” Lance turned towards the voice that had come up behind him. Coran stood with his hands folded neatly behind his back. He was put together remarkably well. Not a hair or cuff out of place. He looked almost fake, the only indication that he was indeed human were the deep ravines that were the wrinkles on his forehead and around his eyes.

“It is nothing sir. Was your trip here pleasurable?” Coran smiled at him, his mustache lifting with his upper lip.

“It was one of the most uncomfortable rides I have ever had to endure.” Lance sputtered not expecting that answer.

“I-I am sorry . Is there any way that we could make it better for your return?” Coran's eyes twinkled and he twisted the tawny hair of his mustache between gloved fingers.

“I never said I didn’t like the ride my boy. I just said that it was very uncomfortable. You see I think it had to do with the task I am to perform here. The land was very pleasurable, but the prospect of what was coming had me rather anxious.”

“O-oh.” Lance said, still confused and reeling from the odd explanation. Coran simply smiled wider, clapping Lance on the back. His eyes strayed over Lance’s shoulder and his expression became somber.

“I must say that I am sorry for the loss of Keith, and for the little mourning time you were allowed. I myself was thrown into the heaviest of grief when the news reached us.”

“You knew him that well?” Lance asked, remembering what Shirogane had said. Coran nodded.

“Yes. I knew him when he was still wearing nightgowns. Playful little fellow, and believe it or not, one of the loudest children I have ever come in contact with.” Lance could believe it. Keith’s eyes and brows were very expressive. He nodded. “ Before I taught him to sign he would communicate through a series of little clicks. I still feel bad for the nurse maids who never understood what he was saying.” Coran laughed softly at the memory and Lance felt somewhat guilty that he knew Keith was alive and well. Better then he had been in many years actually.

“ I am sure he would have wanted to be here to see you.” Coran hummed.

“I wish that it were not me performing the ceremony.” when Lance met his eyes he realized how old Coran appeared. “ Allura is like a daughter to me, and it pains me deep within my soul, that she is to marry someone she does not love, and that I am to be the one to marry you. It weighs heavy on me.”

Lance smiled at him reaching out to pat his shoulder, the gesture feeling stilted and awkward.

“Well, at least you are not to be wed to her. I am the one who she is going to have to deal with.” 

“Yes I suppose you are right.” Coran laughed. “ Come now. We have made the mood sour, we still have many hours until the deed is done. I would rather enjoy it if you would introduce me to the Olkari girl. I have heard she is not one of the most brilliant people in all the kingdoms.”

Later Lance would wonder if introducing the two was a good idea or not, but in the present he was ready to get as far away from Allura’s family as he could. He introduced the two and then politely excused himself. He sped walked towards the doors hoping he would get out before a knight saw his escape and came to trial him. Of course he had no such luck. Just as he stepped a foot out of the door someone called out for him to stop. He did, groaning internally.

“You are not to go out alone prince.” Lance sighed heavily and stepped back into the castle completely.

“I know. Where is Sir Hunk?” he asked peering out the door hoping to see him.

“He was set on border patrol majesty. I was assigned to escort you, and the king said that you had best remain inside so you could properly welcome guests.”

Almost all of the guests arrive that same night. Lance was only present to see Haggar arrive, she was alone and Lance couldn’t help but wonder where Lotor was. Romelle showed up as well much to the confusion of Lance. Coran explained that she had wished to travel without the king and queen. Which Lance understood. His mother ushered him out of the great hall.

“You must retire to your room now. It will be bad luck for the bride and groom to spend any more time with each other.” Lance didn’t fight her and let himself be escorted out. When he looked back down at the hall from the top of the stairs Sendak and Shirogane were both walking through the door. Shirogane was dressed in simple attire.

The quiet of his room set him on edge. It was dark and musty, his window having been sealed after Keith had escaped through it. He tossed his crown to the bedside table and sat on the cool window sill staring out at the moon washed city below him, and further out at the silvery shadows of the plains.There were torches lit on the wall surrounding Lion and the shadows of knights moved about them, there was no way Lance would be able to get away. The thought had crossed his mind, but he would have to think of a way to bring Allura with him. A light knock brought his attention from the window.

“Yes?” he would rather not allow anyone into his room. He needed to be alone.

“I have brought your suit for tomorrow prince.” Lance closed his eyes and rubbed a hand over them before standing and walking over to the door. The page bowed to him when he opened it making the ends of his pants brush the floor. Lance waved him up.

“Thank you. You can set it on that chair in the corner if you want.” he waved in the general direction of the chair. He began to prepare himself for sleep allowing the page to do whatever he needed.

“Prince, I will return on the morrow to help you dress.” Lance made a noise of agreement keeping his eyes on the mirror as he worked his cravat off. The page stood in awkward silence seemingly unsure of what to do.

“Thank you for bringing up the suit, you may go now.”

Starting the page dropped his head in a bow and left the room closing Lance’s door quietly. Lance sighed again. He was rather surprised at the lack of emotion he was feeling. Surely he thought that he would be hysterical, but the talk with Allura’s mother had thrown him for a loop and he was still in slight shock from it. Tomorrow he thought, tomorrow he will feel the fear and sadness that was sitting dormant in his chest. For now though he counted it as a blessing as it allowed him to fall asleep as he crawled under his covers. He forcefully shut his mind off refusing to think of Keith, or Allura, or the expectations that were on him.

The morning came too fast. He was awoken by the bustle of people in his room. He sat up frantic, his stomach rolling. The page and tailor smiled at him.

“Good morning prince. Come and we shall dress you.”

Lance swallowed heavily as he got out of bed and was led to a small platform to stand on. He felt like he was flying above himself watching the proceedings from high above instead of in his own body. The rolling of his stomach and the rate of his heart beat were the only things he was really aware of.

“Prince are you alright?” the tailor asked from where he was peering up at him. Lance nodded jerkily just because he had to.

“Yes. I am quite alright.”

The tailor chuckled.

“Ah yes, the wedding day nerves. Not to fear prince. You will soon see that it was all worth it.”

Once he was dressed the bells began to ring loud and crisp into the air. The page brought him his crown which had been polished.

“It is too bad that the sun does not shine today.” he said as the crown was lowered onto Lance’s head. He looked out the window and noticed the page was right. The sky was covered by heavy grey clouds. They looked ready to burst.

“Yes it is a shame. Now run along boy and tell me if they are ready for him.” the tailor said shooing the boy out. Lance clenched his fists, sweat running down his neck. The tailor turned him towards the mirror brushing the shoulders of his suit of invisible dust. Lance looked like a king. Dressed in gold and white, his crown gleaming as if it were new. His boots polished to perfection. He cringed eternally at himself and for a moment thought that he was going to be sick. Then his door was being thrown open and the page was saying it was time. Then he was walking out of his room and down the hall, down the stairs and into the bright hall shrouded in gauzy white, lilac and gold. 

His steps faltered as he walked up the aisle to Coran who stood in robes with a sad smile on his face. People watched him and he pushed on unwilling to let them see him falter. His father nodded at him as he took his place at the altar. The bells sounded like they were ringing in his head, pounding away at his temples making him want to turn away and run. The faces in the crowd are all staring at him with pride and expectancy. The door at the end of the great hall seemed miles away and his heart stopped when it opened. The crowd stood as king Alfor and Allura entered.

Her dress was similar to his suit. Gold and white with hints on lilac in the lavender painstakingly woven into her bodice. Her train stretched out far behind her. Sheer and pearly ,rippling with light. She carried a bouquet of lilac roses.Lance could hardly stand to look at her face. Her eyes were downcast and bags hung under them showing through the product they had tried to conceal them with. Her lips, tinted a soft red, were drawn tight. The bells rang louder as she drew nearer and bile was working it’s way up Lance’s throat.

She met his eyes as she took her place on the other side of the altar. He couldn’t even smile at her. Coran stepped forward motioning for the crowd to sit and for Lance and Allura to turn to him.

“Dearly beloved,” Coran’s voice rang loud in the now silence. Lance bit his lip. “ We are gathered here today for the union of Princess Allura of Altea, and Prince Lance of Lion.” he looked down at them and motioned for them to cross arms and hold hands. They did so and Lance could feel the tremble in Allura's hands. “ They shall be joined today for as long as they both shall live. Together they shall share a crown and the responsibilities that it brings. May their union bring prosperity and wealth to their lands for many years.” 

Coran droned on about years to come and family and how sacred the bond of their marriage would be. Lance was only half listening watching Allura from the corner of his eye and trying to keep down the dinner from last night. Thunder crashed so loudly that Lance jumped and the windows shook. He looked back at Coran who had paused.

“If any of you do not think this marriage should comince, speak now or forever hold your peace.”

Silence from the congregation. A tear slid down Allura’s cheek and he was grateful that they had their backs to everyone. Coran's eyebrows scrunched when he saw her but he motioned them forward. This was it Lance thought, as he stepped up, this is the end. Coran opened his mouth to finish the ceremony when the doors to the great hall flew open with enough force to hit the walls. Lance spun around with the rest of the crowd and nearly fainted out of relief and happiness. A figure was striding into the hall, rapier brandished high, hair flying, looking ready to kill. Keith paused a few feet from the door observing the crowd of dumbfounded people. Sendak stood but before he could make a move towards Keith another figure was rushing through the doors.

“ Wait! I do not wish this marriage to continue!” there was a collective gasp from the crowd. Allura’s bouquet hit the floor and Haggar stood in outrage, because her son was hurrying up the aisle looking like everything but a prince. Lance had never seen him look so out of sorts. His hair was flying more then Keith’s and he looked as if he had picked laundry from the clothes lines of villagers. He ascended the steps taking Allura’s hand and turning towards the crowd.

“I cannot let this woman marry this man.”Haggar looked like she was steaming.

“What is the meaning of this boy!” Lotor, who Lance had thought of weak, who he thought was constantly bending to his mother's will, stared her down and smiled. Smiled like he was finally free.

“I’m not a boy mother. I am a man and I am in love with Allura. I have no intention of letting her marry Lance.” All eyes were on them, their attention momentarily off of the highwayman in their midst. King Alfor and Lance’s father stood as well as Haggar marched her way up the stairs. Lotor moved in front of Allura and Lance edged closer. She actually looked like she was ready to kill one of them, or all of them. She raised the walking stick she carried, brandishing it at Lotor.

“You-,” before she could finish Coran was sticking his foot stubley out and hooking it around her ankle. She fell with a screech and chaos erupted. Lotor was dragging Allura from the stage and towards Keith who was fending off the guards that had finally rallied themselves. Lance ran after them twisting away from all of the hands that were reaching for him. He reached Keith’s side and laughed, Keith grinned at him motioning towards Allura and Lotor who were fighting their way through the concofiny. Allura was weeping but she had a smile on her face wider than anything Lance had ever seen on her. Lotor was laughing as he knocked away guards with his mother's stick. Then they were free and Lance grabbed them.

“Go to Keith , he's the way out!” Lotor called and Lance nodded heading back towards Keith. He thought that they were free as Keith bashed the last guards head with the hilt of his sword, Keith turned towards them and Lance thought that this was it, but then Sir Shirogane was there between them raising his sword. Keith froze then set his jaw and raised his rapier. Shirogane growled. 

“You!” his voice made the chaos pause if only for a moment. “You took everything away from me!” Keith stood his ground and for the first time Lance noticed the blood dripping down his hand and the little cuts that littered his shirt. It seemed to infuriate Shirogane that he was so calm.

“Have you nothing to say?” Keith frowned and set his feet apart. “Speak!” When he didn’t get a response he charged Keith bringing his sword down with strength that could only be brought by fury. Keith held his ground, using his size to his advantage. His rapier seemed to bend under the weight of Shirogane's blows. Lance stepped forward as if he could help in some way, but Lotor was dragging him back.

“You must seem as if you are infuriated at me, you must not show that you are in allegiance with him.” Lance knew he was right. Whatever Keith had in mind would be completely destroyed if Lance stepped in. The guards were coming towards Lotor now along with both kings.

“Lotor! Let my daughter go now! I’ll have you killed!” Alfor had his own sword in his hand. Allura was the one who stepped in front of him this time.

“Father no. I love him too! I am not in love with Lance and I never have been!” Lance’s mother gasped and looked seconds from fainting. Lance’s father frowned hard and deep almost as if he had known. Alfor though looked as if someone had hit him in the gut. His sword fell and his face looked blank. Lotor used this to his advantage and grabbed Allura by the hand. They ran together out of the hall, Lotor sending a look back over his shoulder at Lance, a silent plea for them to hurry in his eyes. Lance turned back to the fight going on behind him just in time to see Keith disarm Shirogane and force him to the ground with his blade. Shirogane was breathing heavily, staring at Keith with wide eyes. Keith spun around and grabbed Lance by the elbow pointing his rapier threateningly at anyone who dared come near them. Then they were running as well.

They tumbled down past the stables, Lance laughing at the entire thing. He could see the path Keith had carved through the knights bodies laying prone around them. He couldn’t tell if they were alive or dead. Lance grabbed him around the shoulders and kissed him, stopping them short. Keith didn’t let it go for too long , smiling at Lance as he pulled away.

“Thank you.” Lance said it breathlessly and Keith shook his head tugging him along to where Lotor and Allura were already on their horses. Keith swung himself on with graceful ease and held a hand out for Lance. He took it without hesitation sliding into the saddle behind Keith. The sky broke over them as they raced across the castle grounds, Keith leading the way. Lance gripped around his middle with one hand and with the other threw off his crown. He looked behind him as it fell into the fast forming mud. It was elating to be riding away from this all, it was pure joy, but then he heard the whistle of an arrow. Time seemed to slow as he watched it sink into Keith’s side with a sickeningly wet thunk.


	16. Chapter 16

Lance pushed the horse hard through the rain and sand. He couldn’t tell if Keith was still breathing but he could still feel the warmth of the blood slipping from the wound in his side. He had slowed after Keith had been hit wanting to stop, Lotor hadn’t let him. They were being pursued. The rain hadn’t deterred the chase at all. He had to bear the ride praying that Keith would still be alive when they finally got to where Lotor was leading them. He was talking to Keith softly, desperately. He wasn’t even entirely sure what he was saying anymore. Probably just pleading with him to survive, to open his eyes.

Lotor finally slowed pulling his horse to a stop and helping Allura off with hurried movements. Then he stripped the horse of reins and saddle clapping his hands and shooing the horse off. He ran towards Lance and reached for Keith’s limp body.

“Where are we!” Lance’s voice was hysterical and he clung to Keith tighter. There was no cover where they were. It was all sand dunes. 

“Lance, give me Keith.” Lance held him closer, tempted to ride off. “Please Lance, he’s dying. You have to trust me.”

Lance finally gave in as thunder shook the sky again. He lowered Keith into Lotors arms. After he was securely in his arms Lotor began to run towards a small dip in the sand.

“Unsaddle your horse and let her free!” he called over his shoulder.” And make haste.”

Lance dropped from the saddle swaying at the amount of blood that had stained his white suit. He stripped the horse of it’s tack and waved her into the storm. Horses were smart, they would find their way to shelter or even home. Allura had gone with Lotor and Lance hurried to catch up. He was expecting to have to lay low in the dip and hope nobody saw them, what he wasn’t expecting was the door that was tucked into the side of the sand dune. Lotor disappeared into it motioning Lance and Allura to follow. They looked at each other before ducking into the doorway as well.

The room in side was warm and lit with candles that sat in alcoves dug into the wall. A fireplace was cold and a bed sat in the other corner that Lotor was now lowering Keith onto. Lance would have time to wonder about the place but for now he needed to be sure Keith wasn’t going to die. Lotor was spitting curses in galran as he slipped Keith’s shirt off. Lance nearly vomited at the sight of the wound.

“He’s lost so much blood, if he loses anymore he will die.” Lotor looked around the barren shelves muttering then he looked back at Allura. “ Allura your dress.” she seemed to realize what he was talking about and started tearing pieces off of her skirt handing them to Lotor. He laid them on the bed by Keith and then leveled his gaze on Lance.

“Are you going to faint?” Lance swallowed and shook his head. “ Good. Because I’m going to need help getting that arrow out.”

Lance shed his blood soaked jacket and rolled up his sleeves grimacing as he stood over Keith's body. The arrow went deep and Lotor was feeling around Keith’s stomach. Finally he looked up at Lance.

“We may be at risk of tearing something, but if it doesn’t come out he will definitely die.” Lance stared at him.

“There is no question. We are taking the arrow out.” Lotor nodded and set his jaw.

“Okay. Now. I’m going to try and pull it out gently. You hold him, he’s going to wake up from this.”

Lance nodded and set his hands on Keith’s shoulders. Lotor counted down from three and twisted the arrow. As predicted Keith’s eyes flew open and he flinched a soundless cry of pain tearing at his throat. He bucked against Lance’s hold.

“Lance! Hold him steady!” Lance pushed Keith down against the bed turning his face away from the agony glazed eyes and the tears running down Keith’s face. Lotor twisted again, Keith twisted against Lance’s grip harder his muscles spamming. Fresh blood bubbled onto his lips. Lance threw his leg over his chest straddling him.

“Keith, shhh. Hold still okay? I know it hurts, but please, please hold still.” Keith’s eyes meet his and the pure anguish in them had Lance’s heart falling.

“Nearly there. Lance I’m going to have to rip it out the rest of the way. Be ready. Allura I need you to wet some of those rags and bring them quickly.”

Lance took a risk and moved one of his hands to wipe the tears away from Keith’s face.

“Just a little longer. I promise.”

“Lance.” Lotor warned and Lance reset his stance bracing Keith against the bed. There was no count down this time and Lotor tore the arrow the rest of the way out. 

“Allura! Now!” Lance had to throw his entire weight onto Keith as he fought. His chest was moving erratically, his throat straining. Lance was dimly aware of Allura and Lotor working at his side. Keith was drifting into unconsciousness, his body pulsing with agony. Lace wasn’t sure how long it took but finally Lotor sat back on his haunches.

“Is he awake?” Lance looked over his shoulder and shook his head. Lotor wiped his hair out of his face with his wrist. His hands were stained with red. “ The bleeding stopped and I cleaned the wound to the best of my ability, we just have to be sure he continues to breathe through the night. You can let him go now.”

Lance had stopped restraining him when he first fell into unconsciousness. He had simply been holding him. He got off of him now and sat heavily on the floor next to the bed. Putting his head in his hand.

“I wish we had some sort of alcohol.” Lotor said. Lance looked up and grinned tiredly at him.

“Yeah. I wouldn’t mind a drink myself.”  
One of Lotor's eyebrows rose and he chuckled, pulling a blanket over Keith’s body.

“No Lance. I meant for Keith’s wounds. It could have helped cut down on risk of infection. There’s only so much water can do.”

Lance just waved a hand at him leaning against the wall.

“Well perhaps I would have to steal a sip or two first.”

“Perhaps.” Lotor said and then he was moving away and embracing Allura. Lance looked away as they talked quietly to each other and shared soft kisses. He felt like it was something that he should not see. He watched Keith instead focusing on the rise and fall of his chest. It stuttered sometimes and Lance felt it every time, deep in his heart. He was beginning to convince himself that he actually had not seen Keith’s heart beating at all and had imagined the whole thing, when Lotor threw a bundle at him. It hit him across the face as he wasn’t expecting it.

“What’s this?” he asked untangling the bundle to reveal a pair of pants and a dust stained tan shirt.

“Clothes. I figured you would rather get out of your finery.” Lance nodded and stood hesitantly not wanting to leave Keith’s side.

“Lotor, these are pants.” Allura was staring at her own pile of worn out clothing. Lotor nodded.

“Yes love. I don’t think Keith had any skirts handy.” Allura's face broke out in a grin.

“I have never worn pants before. Where can I change?” Lotor showed her a small curtained area towards the back of the room.

“So this is Keith’s, uh, place?” Lance asked looking around again at the dirt walls and short candles. Lotor hummed looking around as well.

“I must tell you I did not know what to think when he came through my window. I didn’t recognize him at first, but when I did it was almost worse.”

“Wait, he went and got you?” Lance asked. For some reason that seemed odd to him.

“Yes.” Lotor laughed. “ Seriously man, do I seem like the type of person who would crash a wedding and come up with the plan on how to do it?”

Lance shrugged.

“Not before. Now I don’t know.” Lotor shrugged. They both fell into silence listening to the rain hammer the sand and the thunder rumble. Allura came out from behind the curtain placing her dress on a chair to keep it clean. She was still grinning as she took exaggerated steps towards them, stretching her legs as far as she could.  
“This is marvelous! I feel like I could rule the world!” Lotor laughed, scooping her up and twirling her around. Lance smiled and stepped behind the curtain to change. Allura and Lotor had quieted down talking quietly to each other again. Lance shucked off his pants that were crusted in blood. Keith’s blood. The clothes he slipped on were thread bare but soft. They were far more comfortable then his starched pants. He had noticed a chill had begun to slip into the air. Lotor must have noticed too as he was feeding sod into the fireplace and Allura was seated on the floor wrapped in a blanket. Lance sat next to her and they both watched Lotor make rounds snuffing the candles and checking once more on Keith.

They were plunged into darkness broken only by the golden glow of the fire. It cast long shadows across the floor and elongated their shadows.

“What are we going to do now?” Lance’s voice was quiet. He pulled his knees to his chest and lay his head on them, looking at Keith who was shadowed. Lotor sat by Allura allowing her to lean on him if she wanted to.

“I’m not going back to Galra. I-” he paused looking at Allura so he could more fully address her. “ I was planning on going to Arus.” Allura smiled softly.

“If you are asking whether or not i want to go with you, the answer is yes. Arus is sheltered enough that we could start over.”

“I know. It’s perfect.” The look they shared was so fond that Lance dropped his eyes.

“How long do you think they will continue to pursue us?” he asked. Lotor shrugged.

“Well as we stand right now. Keith is being hunted for kidnapping the prince of Lion. I suspect they will continue to pursue him for a while. They know he’s hurt too, which is not ideal.”

Lance hummed not sure what to say. It was intimidating to think that Keith would continue to be chased down until they caught him, or figured he was dead. They would keep looking for him too.

“I think it funny.” Allura said and when Lance looked towards her she was looking over at Keith. “ The mere thought of touching him had me shaking, yet it is with such ease that he touched him today.”

“Yes. I will tell you I was very hesitant around him when he first came to get me. I think what made it okay for me was the fact that he himself does not think he is something to be treated with such delicacy.”

Lance laughed, thinking back to Keith's face in meetings. He had gotten good at the, I feel only interested in what you’re saying, face. Afterwards though when Lance would go and bother him he’d seen the way it pained him to be treated like a gem.

“Oh yes I know.”

The fire snapped and Allura yawned curling against Lotor who put an arm around her pulling her close to his side.

“I haven’t thanked you for helping us yet.” Lance said. He ran his fingers through the sand on the floor. “I don’t know what I would have done if that ceremony would have finished. So thank you.”

Lotor nodded, carding his hands through Allura's hair.

“I really am not the one who deserves your gratitude for that. The mastermind behind it was Keith.”

“Well, I assure you I have a few ways I plan to thank him.” he laughed but then sobered up. “ I must thank you though for saving his life. I wouldn’t have been able to do that.”

Lotor seemed to consider turning his head to look at Keith’s still body.

“You are welcome for that.”

At some point the rain stopped pounding the sand above them. It went quiet with only the fire and Allura’s soft breathing from where she had fallen asleep curled in Lotor’s lap. He stood lifting her with him.

“ I think we are going to retire. We will be over there.” he nodded towards a pile of blankets on the floor to the right of the door, tucked into shadows. “ You may use any blanket you find and if you need more tell me and I will give you some.” Lance nodded and bay Lotor goodnight. Lotor crossed the room throwing more wood into the fire and then retreated to the pile of blankets.

Lance sat in front of the fire for a long time listening for signs of threat, his nerves on edge. Lotor's breathing evened out leaving Lance to feel dreadfully alone. He scooted towards Keith. He wanted to climb into the bed with him, but the fear of hurting him was too much. He gripped his hand though and kissed the back of it from his position on the floor. His skin was cold and Lance panicked sticking his hand under Keith’s nose, a childish practice to see if he was still breathing. He did the same thing when he was younger. He would make rounds at night worried that one of his family members would die in the night. He would check on his grand mama first, struggling to climb onto her high bed to place tiny fingers under her nose. Then his parents and occasionally anyone else he was worried about. His parents made him stop when they learned of his nightly excursions. 

Keith’s breaths were still shallow but they were there and that was more than Lance had hoped for after he’d been hit. He traced Keith’s knuckles; they were a bit rough from where the hilt of his rapier had knocked against them from the force Shirognae had hit him with.

“Please wake up soon.” it sounds odd to hear his voice in such silence. It floats in the air around him and sits. He sighs and leans his head on the scratchy mattress. 

“Why does this keep happening to us? I find you, then lose you, and then the cycle repeats itself.” he laughs a little bitterly. “ What are we going to do? I know my parents will not stop looking for me. Are we going to live the rest of our lives running? I’d do it. I want you to know that. I’d run forever as long as it was with you.” he moved a hand up to tangle his fingers into Keith’s hair. It was getting almost ridiculously long, and fell like a curtain around his head. He looked too dead for Lance’s liking. He pushed the thought from his mind.

“Where are we going to go? Back to Marmora? Live off the mountains. Maybe we’ll just stay here, terrorize travelers. You could teach me how to be a highwayman.” he pauses as Keith’s fingers twitch. He had become so in tune to his hands that he notices the slightest movements. He peers up at Keith’s face but it’s unmoved. He grips his fingers tighter.

“Have you ever wondered about the sea? I have. Ever since I learned about it during my tutoring. I know there is nothing there anymore, but I still want to see it. Imagine, water for miles, stretching to the horizon with no end in sight.” he laughs a little, “ I don’t know why but the thought of it fascinates me. Maybe one day we can go there. I still think there are things you must experience. I want to do them all with you, even if it’s something as mundane as eating foods you never have.” he presses a kiss and a sigh into Keith’s palm. Moving up to press his lips to Keith’s pulse. He keeps them there closing his eyes.    


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh looky, looky! I updated again! YAY me! I think my writers bloke is going away, which thank goodness.
> 
> Wanted to say I hope everyone is doing okay and staying safe and healthy, and hopefully not so bored.
> 
> Also wanted to give a shout out to my 3 am readers. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and the comments as always, they really help me. I love the all caps rolling emotions ones very much. SO thank you all. :)
> 
> Instagram: @dreamers.drabbles


	17. Chapter 17

Shiro was pacing behind Sendak’s chair in the great hall. The kingdom had been in shock after the wedding was sabotaged. King Alfor had ridden out to try and find his daughter and half of the knights were deployed, scouring the plains for the missing royals and the bandit. That bandit. Shiro had stayed on the floor even after everyone had scrambled to give chase. He could have sworn he recognized him and as he thought more about it he was certain. It had been Keith. The style of fighting was too familiar, the eyes were too familiar. He just couldn’t figure out why.

“I refuse to sit here any longer!” Alfor slammed his fist onto the table making the cups of wine shake. “ How did you let two men sneak past all of your guards? I have never seen this kingdom so fortified, how did this happen?”

The king of Lion had been silent as the arguments went on around the table. He lifted his eyes to Alfor now, his brow furrowed, his jaw tight.

“I can understand the highwayman, what I want to know, is why the prince of Galra was working with him.”

Alfor turned his burning blue gaze on Haggar who sat with clenched fists, she was the only woman at the table.

“Yes. Honerva, please enlighten us.” 

She scowled at them taking a swig of wine licking her lips slowly.

“I have no idea why my son was a part of this. I left him in Galra for a reason. I was not expecting him to do this. Do not throw blame on me.”

Alfor opened his mouth to argue when Sendak spoke up. He had been almost as quiet as the King of Lion had been, only speaking up when someone threw an argument at him.

“ I think perhaps we are forgetting who has caused us so much strife. This highwayman. He probably promised the princess to Lotor and then planned to hold them all for ransom. It is imperative that he find and kill this man.”

Alfor ran a hand over his face pausing it on his chin.

“Were you aware that my daughter was not in love with your son?”

Lance’s father sighed deep and long and Haggar turned her sharp eyed gaze on him.

“No. I had no idea. I thought that she was quite happy to marry my son. I could have never seen this coming.”

Shiro winced, turning away. Both Lance and Allura had been so obvious, but then again that might have just been Keith’s obvious love for the other boy speaking louder. Thinking about Keith sent him into another spiral of confused feelings. Relief and joy were in the mix somewhere, but bewilderment sat heavy in the middle of that relief.

“Honerva.” Alfor started before seeming to reconsider. The glare she sent him would have shut Shiro up to. Finally the rightful king of the kingdom stood.

“I shall not stop in the search of this bandit and our children. My knights need rest and then I shall send them back out again. I will not rest until this is resolved.”

Honerva scoffed leaning back in her chair running her finger nails along the rim of her cup. Her nails were sickeningly long.

“You seem to forget an important fact king. The woman your son was meant to marry does not love him, and willingly left with my son. No matter if the highwayman was conspiring against them all. She stood and proclaimed her love for someone else in front of every royal in the land. What are we to do about that? How are you going to secure the alliance you’ve had planned since Lance and Allura were babes?”

Alfor looked like he would like to hit something. Instead he leaned an arm on the table and leaned forward.  
“I assure you, this will be worked out. Lance is a prince, he will do what he must even if that means marrying Romelle or some other royal woman. We are not losing this because your son thinks that he is in love with Allura, and I assure you that when she is retrieved Allura will never see your son again.”

Honerva sneered, mirroring Alfor her nails digging into the table.

“You think I want your daughter to fancy my son?”

“I think you want that very much.” Alfor spat it at her, anger simmering every word.

The two stared each other down and Shiro heard Sendak groan low under his breath. He had been antsy after the whole ordeal, but then Shiro wasn’t sure who hadn’t been. As tensions were growing unbearably high the door opened and sir Hunk stepped into the room. His hair wind blown, helmet tucked under his arm. He bowed swiftly to them awaiting permission to speak. The king gave it to him with a flick of his wrist.

“We found their horse's sire. And this.” he stepped forward and placed Lance’s opal crown on the table. “ That is all. Any tracks they may have left were all washed away by the rain.”

The king reached for the crown and picked it up examining each side of it. He put it down slowly as if he were tempted to throw it on the ground.

“I want you to get back out there, the bandit is hurt. That arrow hit him hard, he should be dead and if he’s not he’s going to be. Find them.”

Hunk bowed quickly and disappeared out the door again. The king swept a look over all of them before getting up. 

“I’m done here.”

Sendak stood and left, leaving Shiro to catch up. He moved through the halls with purpose until he got to the suite they had been given. He waited only until Shiro was in before slamming the door. Shiro opened his mouth to ask what was going on, when Sendak rounded on him his sword at his throat. Shiro froze and held his hands up unsure of what was happening. Sendak sneered at him. He was bigger than Shiro and his missing arm put him in even more danger if he was attacked.

“I worked too hard for this to fall through now. Those bumbling kings are making fools of themselves. They’ll never find him.”

Shiro blinked watching as Sendak's sneer turned into a bitter smile.

“I know where he is though. I know where to find him.”

“Find the highwayman?” Shiro asked, feeling sweat drip down the back of his neck. Sendak laughed cruelly, pressing his sword closer to Shiro’s neck.

“Keith.”

Shiro felt his stomach fall and his heart falter. Sendak knew.

“What do you mean. Keith is dead.” 

The blade finally pressed into the delicate skin at his neck, right on his pulse point. Shiro felt blood run in a steady stream down his neck and under the collar of his shirt.

“Don’t play stupid with me Takashi. I know you recognized him.”

Shiro flinched at the use of his name. The last person to call him that had been his betrothed, even Keith stopped calling him that. It made something burn in him.

“What do you mean you worked too hard for this to fall through?”

Sendak was laughing again, the jostling of his shoulders pressing the edge of his sword painfully into the existing cut.

“Do you really think that highwaymen are brave enough to attack a horse carrying the Prince of Marmora? Do you really think that they would dare? They wouldn’t would they?”

He was right and Shiro had thought the same thing after they had been ambushed. The revelation made something ugly unfurl in his stomach.

“You put them up to it. You were trying to kill us.”

“I had been trying to kill that little nuisance for years. He was so protected though I could never find a chance to try it. I thought perhaps I would poison him. But no.” the blade pressed ever closer and Shiro leaned away from it biting the inside of his lip to stop from making a noise. “ Then I thought perhaps I should push him from a window, they play it up as suicide. People would have believed it. But then the two of you went alone to a kingdom, crossing miles of open plans known to be infested with bandits. It was too easy really.”

Shiro was gasping now pulling away as Sendak stepped physically closer. His breath smelled of wine.

“You got what you wanted though. Why not just leave him alone.” Shiro’s voice was strained where he pushed it through clenched teeth. Sendak growled.

“ I want him dead, and you were going to go find him weren’t you? Tell him everything I just told you. You think he wouldn’t care, but he would take the throne back immediately. We both know it. You can’t live, he can’t live. Marmora is mine!”

Something flew through the air and hit the back of Sendak’s head with a heavy thunk. Sendak yelped and whirled around. The window was open and Pidge stood with another heavy tome in her hand, her skirts pinned up from where she had scaled the castle wall.

“I knew there was something creepy about you.” she said hurling the book at his face he didn’t react soon enough and it clipped his ear. Shiro threw his weight on him wrapping an arm around his throat squeezing and holding on desperately even as Sendak bucked under him. He finally went limp and Shiro scrambled up and stared at Pidge with wide eyes.

“How in the kingdoms did you know I was here?” Pidge shrugged, crouching to inspect Sendak. She stood and nodded down at him.

“ It was actually Matt who thought there was something off about the guy last night. We were gonna come up but Matt thought you may be in trouble.”

“You threw a book at him.”

Pidge raised her eyebrows at him and nodded slowly.

“I know. I was there, Now come on. It’s practically a war down there. Lance is really going to be in hot water if they find him.”

Shiro followed her to the window. A rope was dangling from a little hook that was embedded in the window sill. He looked back at Sendak’s prone form.

“I can’t stay here Pidge. I need to go find them.” Pidge was out the window and she looked up at him.

“I know. But right now we don’t have an option. No one is on each other's side anymore. An actual war could start because of this. You have to stay, running off would do no one any good.” he knew she was right, but he wanted to warn Keith that something was coming. Something he might not be able to handle.

“ Shiro. We need to go.”

He nodded resolutely and hopped out the window following her down. Sendak had just been bested by a girl and a used to be knight, that may be the only thing that would keep him quiet. He couldn’t imagine the uproar it would bring if people knew Keith was alive and responsible for everything. It made him wonder how long Lance had known. The set of footprints made sense now though. They had been Galra made boots, possibly from one of Sendak's hired men. Shiro couldn’t help the little swell of pride that Keith had managed to conquer them.

Matt was at the bottom of the wall looking far too suspicious as he tried not to. He beamed when he saw Shiro. 

“I thought I was never to see you again. When I heard that you had been ambushed I was unsure of what to do with myself.”

Shiro clasped his hand pulling him to his chest.

“Can’t get rid of me that easy.”

Pidge walked past them looking around the edge of the building. She turned back to them. Letting her skirts down.

“So, our job is to pretend that none of that just happened, and we were taking a mournful walk about the gardens. Matt that means stop smiling.” Matt rearranged his face to an exaggerated frown. Shiro hand to cover his own smile at the sight. Pidge rolled her eyes doing a once over of her skirt before looking up at Shiro and cursing. It made Shiro blanch. The dirty word from her mouth startling him.

“Pidge you mustn’t speak so.” she glared at him fiercely before turning to Matt and holding out her hand.

“Give me your cravat.” Matt untucked it from his neck and handed it over. Pidge motioned for Shiro to crouch. “I forgot that you had a sword to your throat. You’re bleeding. It would completely ruin our mournful look.”

“Oh.” Shiro had also forgotten. The cravat was put in place, it looked a little odd against his considerably more shoddy clothing, but it would make do.

As they made their way back towards the entrance of the castle Shiro leaned over and nudged Matt.

“Your little sister is fierce. If we had her for a knight, we would be the most feared army in the land.”

Matt laughed looking fondly at Pidge.

“I don’t think that she would need a regiment of knights. She could do it all herself.”

As they entered the great hall a knight walked over to them, Shiro tried not to fidget with the cravat.

“Shirogane where is Sir Sendak?”

“He retired early. He is quite worn out after the meeting's proceedings.” 

The knight nodded looking over Pidge and Matt, his eyes lingering on Matt.

“ Have you accommodations here?” he asked, eyes finally flicking back up to Shiro. He nodded anxious to subdue the man's questions and move on.

“Yes. Know if you don’t mind we would like to go on about our business.” the knight nodded and stepped aside to let them pass. Shiro looked back at him and galred at the way the knight was openly looking at Matt. When they reached the safety of the corridor Matt paused.

“ Shiro I don’t have rooms here. My father and I are staying at an inn in town. Perhaps you would like to come stay with us.”

“Yes I think I will. That knight seems to be very fond of you.” Matt looked startled.

“Really? I have no idea why. I have never met him before right now and you can hardly count that as a proper greeting.”

Shiro scowled but let it go. Matt looked very different from the people of Lion and knights were prone to stare at things that were unique and in many cases beautiful. Shiro would know. It was a practice frowned upon, even by Shiro himself and he had berated himself for it afterwards, but the knights were so used to only seeing each other that any one else was automatically interesting.

“What about you Katie? Are you going to come with us tonight? Father would be very pleased to see you.”

Pidge shook her head looking a little darkly down the hall.

“No. I need to stay here and keep Romelle company. Haggar has been harassing her , and besides I want to wait for Hunk to return. I am very worried about my friend.”

“Do you want me to stay here in case you need help?” Shiro asked her worriedly.

“You fo with Matt Shiro. Father will be just as pleased to see you.”

They parted ways and Shiro and Matt headed into town towards the torch lit inn. Knights were everywhere. A top the wall, by the gate and amid the buildings. Lounging around the shadows peering out at them as they passed.

“I like lions. If I was not in love with Olkariaon I would live here.” Shiro hummed in agreement absently. The eyes on them made his nerves scream. IT seemed as if the kingdom had turned against itself looking for an explanation. Matt put a hand on his shoulder.

“ Katie told me that she had to amputate your arm. I’m glad that she was able to save your life Shiro, even if the price was high.”

“I am indebted to her that is for sure. I know that she feels guilty about it which is ridiculous.”

They walked into the inn and Matt raised his hand to the innkeeper. They wove their way through guests, it was crowded but people stuck to themselves. Talking in quiet groups at tables. The stair creaked under their feet and Matt stopped at the third door from the landing. Shiro squinted at the crack under the door. It was dark, but perhaps Sam had retired early. Matt turned the handle and stepped back when it didn’t turn. He turned to Shiro.

“The door is locked. I don’t have a key.” he turned back to the door. “ Why would he lock it? He knew I would be returning.”

Shiro stepped forward and placed his ear on the door. He could hear the barest creak of floor boards on the other side.

“Someone is right there.” he said softly. Matt stepped up next to him.

“Father? It’s Matt.” the handle turned and Shiro held his hand out in front of Matt as it opened. Sam looked around and waved them in. Shiro had to squeeze himself through the tiny crack that Sam had provided them. The room was dark and Sam brushed past them to strike a candle. It flared for a moment illuminating a glint of brown hair in the darkest corner. Sam lit a candle and prince Lance was fully illuminated. Matt gasped and Shiro stared in disbelief. 

He didn’t look like a prince, even though it had only been four days. HIs hair was wind tangled, his clothes at least a size too big. Dirty with dirt and what looked like blood especially around his cuffs.

“Father?” Matt’s voice was quiet. “ What is going on.” 

Sam looked between them, and before he could answer Lance stepped forward.

“He is helping me.” his voice was gruff as if he had been yelling or crying. He looked at Shiro. “ I needed a doctor, Keith is not faring well.”

Shiro knew but it hit differently when Lance actually said his name. He stepped forward sending Lance stepping back a weary look on his face. Shiro stopped advancing.

“Where is he?” 

Lance scoffed at him stepping away again sending a fleeting glance at the window.

“As if I would tell you.” Shiro clenched his fist.

“You did not bring him here though did you?” Lance glared at him. Sharp eyed and fierce.

“No. I am not an idiot.” he spit it, before his face cleared and fell back into weariness. He ran a hand up into his hair. “ He couldn’t be moved. I just came to find someone who could help me. Someone I could trust.” he didn’t sound like he trusted anyone anymore.

“What happened to him?” Matt asked. Lance turned his gaze on him.

“The wound got infected a day after he woke.” 

Sam nodded, turning to the table and tying up a bundle. He handed it to Lance who took it.

“You must hurry on your way. They have been increasing the guard by two folds at sunset. This should help at least a little. Go now and safe travels.”

Lance nodded pushing open the window. 

“Wait!” Shiro called out to him, he paused and looked back. “Tell Keith.” Tell Keith what? He didn’t even know. “Tell him,” Lance interrupted him.

“I will.”

Then he was gone out into the dusk slipping past the guards with his head down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lance's parents need names. Comment if you have any ideas. The best I could come up with are, Lydia and Chad. And those suck. So please help me.


	18. Chapter 18

When Lance returned Keith was struggling to sit up, Lotor and Allura were both trying to get him to get him to lay back down and Lance crossed the room cupping Keith’s face as he tossed the satchel onto the bed. Keith’s eyes widened and he clasped Lance’s cheek. His eyes scanned his face frantically as if he couldn’t believe that Lance was there. Lance smoothed Keith’s sweat heavy hair out of his eyes and glanced over his shoulder at Allura where she was wringing her hands.

“I don’t think he’s fully aware of where he is or what's going on.” she said in a strained whisper. Lance looked back at Keith, his face was flushing brighter red and his eyes were distant. 

“ Allura bring me a wet cloth and the parcel.” he instructed and began to gently push Keith down onto the bed. Keith fought him and Lance shushed him gently but firmly pushed him back on the bed holding down by the shoulders setting his jaw against the confused panic in Keith’s eyes. He accepted the cloth from Allura and ran it over Keith's face. Wiping the sweat from his forehead and under his eyes. Keith calmed at the soft coolness and his eyes fluttered closed. Lance moved quickly pushing Keith’s shirt up to expose his wound. It was an unsavory shade of grey yellow and it reeked so bad Lance gagged. He pulled the damp rag that was wrapped around the herbs Sam had given him out first, leaving the small vial of liquid. Lance was dreading giving that to Keith. Who had vomited up everything they had tried to feed him.

Lance shoved the herbs in his mouth and chewed them to pulp ignoring the burst of sulfur like flavor and the numbing of his tongue. Lotor had stepped forward to aid him for sure, but Lance’s nerves were shot and the unreasonable side of him sent a glare at Lotor as he drew nearer. He needed to do this, he needed to do something. He needed to feel Keith’s breathing, living body under his hands. He had grown tired of watching in silent horror as Lotor and Allura fussed over Keith. So when Lotor hand ran a frustrated hand through his hair leaving red streaks and said that Keith was going to die without medication, Lance had jumped up and volunteered to go find help. Lotor had eyed him ready to shoot Lance down, he stood strong he needed out and away from the smell of agony and sickness.

He spat the mess of green leaves and saliva into his palm, grimacing at it for only a second before gritting his teeth and packing it into the festering wound. He had to bring a wrist to his mouth and squeeze his eyes shut to keep going. Allura was watching in horror and Lotor was watching with his nose covered.

“Allura.” Lance’s voice was heavy and thick from the saliva that had accumulated in his mouth and pooled under his tongue. “ I need fresh bandages.” 

She nodded and hurried to her dress which was still draped over the chair. The skirt was considerably shorter from the amount of fabric they had cut off of it for Keith. She cut a generous piece off of it now and brought it over to Lance. He took it and wrapped the wound as tight as he could tying it off and getting off the bed. He took several deep breaths and closed his eyes. He felt light headed, Lotor gripped his shoulder tightly.

“You did good. I'm not entirely sure what that was, and it was quite disturbing, but you did good. Who helped you?”

Lance ran his stinking hands down the leg of his trousers, hoping to remove some of the puss and saliva and green bits. It didn’t work very well.

“Sam Holt of Olkarion. I was lost as to who to go too, and then I saw him enter an inn and I took a shot. I only had to threaten him a little.” he had taken Keith’s rapier, not that it would do much, Lance was all thumbs when it came to lighter weapons. The balance was completely off and it felt like Lance was brandishing a piece of straw.

“ Well let us pray to the Maidens that whatever he gave you works.” Lotor said looking at the green stained bandage and then at Keith’s pinched face. Lance glared at him, he wasn’t willing to accept that it wasn’t going to work. It had to. 

Allura held up the small vial to get a better look at it in the flickering fire light.

“What is this? I don’t think I’ve ever seen anything like this.” 

Lance shrugged and held out his hand for it. He didn’t want it to be broken.

“I don’t know. He said it should help with the fever, I trust him. Olkarion is known for their medical knowledge.” He looked back at Keith. He wasn’t asleep but he wasn’t fully awake either. “ I’m going to need your help to give it to him. He’s going to fight it.”

They waited for Keith to fully open his eyes before they attempted to give him the liquid. Lance offered it to him first. Telling him quietly that it would make him feel better. Keith blinked at him reaching a clammy hand up to tap the glass. Lance nodded encouragingly at him, hoping that he would just take it and drink it himself, but the chances fell when Keith pushed it away. Lance cursed.

“Keith, darling, I need you to drink this.” Lance said, grabbing Keith’s hand. Keith turned his face away, his lips parting, pulling away from each other in a painful looking drag. Lance took the chance and tipped the vial to his lips. Keith’s eyes snapped open and he convulsed. Lance bit the inside of his cheek and lapped his hand over Keith’s nose and mouth, cutting off his air and forcing him to swallow. Keith struggled under him, his eyes filling with tears. Lance let out a sob of his own pushing harder.

“Swallow it Keith! Please!” he could taste blood on his tongue as Lotor stepped forward to hold Keith down again. He could hardly see, he was crying so hard that Keith’s face was blurring. He could barely hear Lotor who was talking to him, Slowly and calmly. Lance blinked rapidly trying to clear his vision. He felt Keith’s jaw shift under his palm as he swallowed. Lance wrenched his hands away sobbing again in relief. He leaned over Keith pushing his hair from his face pressing his trembling lips to Keith’s burning forehead.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” his voice was near silent and wet. Keith was breathing heavily beneath him, he was shaking his chest stuttering. Lance pressed a kiss into his temple, running his hands through Keith’s hair, careful of the knots. Lotor came around and put a hand on his shoulder tugging him away from Keith.

“Come Lance. You need rest. I will watch Keith tonight.”

Lance pulled away sliding off the bed. Lotor had to grab his shoulders to keep him from collapsing.

“I-I think I need to sit down.” Lance said. Lotor nodded and lowered him down gently by the bed. Lance curled in on himself, distress and exhaustion rolling through him in waves. Allura knelt next to him and wrapped a blanket around his shoulders.

“Lance, it's going to be okay. He’ll be fine. I promise you, your friend would not give you something that would not aid you. Keith will be fine.”

He shook his head, biting his lip hard. Allura wrapped an arm around him allowing him to rest on her shoulder. He sniffed loud and ugly, he ran a sleeve under his nose not really caring at all. Allura patted his shoulder.

“I-I hurt him, Allura.” his voice broke as he said it and he pressed his face into her shoulder away from Keith. Allura squeezed him tighter leaning her head against his. She didn’t say anything and that was better Lance thought. He was tired of talking, his eyelids were dropping and his limbs were growing heavy. He had taken to sleeping next to Keith the first night after he had woken up. It kept Lance sane and Keith warm. He didn’t know if he had the strength to climb onto the bed, or if he deserved to sleep next to him. The Allura was standing helping him up onto his shaky legs.

“You should sleep. Tomorrow we shall see if any progress has been made.” she said it kindly and continued to hold him up even as he hesitated at the edge of the bed. Allura cocked her head at him. “ You can not seriously be thinking what I think you are. Lance, you didn’t hurt him just to hurt him, you were helping him.”

Lance looked away from her. She sighed, turning to look at him.

“Lance. You and I both know that you will not sleep well if you are not close to him, please for your sake. I promise you that when he is coherent enough, he will not think twice about the means that we used to make him better. I promise.” she stroked a tear stain from his cheek saying the last part in a whisper. Lance nodded cupping the back of her hand.

“I suppose you are right. Thank you.” his voice was rough and he could only smile weakly at her and it felt more like a grimace. She smiled completely at him and then let go of him to go join Lotor who had been watching them quietly.

Lance was still standing by the edge of the bed as all but one candle was put out. The last was left flickering in an alcove above Keith's head. Lance began to crawl into bed before stopping and slipping his trousers off. They smelled foul. He oh so carefully slid under the blanket next to Keith. He was weary to touch him, much like the first night when his wound had been fresh and new. He was so close though and Lance couldn’t help but lay as close to him as he could. The candle light bounced off the sweat slick skin of Keith's cheeks, it cast through his eyelashes throwing long shadows upon his chest.

Lance traced each long black line over his crimson shirt. He pressed his palm against the beating of Keith’s heart. He could have sworn he heard it in the silence, it was that quiet. He pressed closer to Keith seeking comfort, he pressed his nose against the pulse point at his neck, anywhere that was thriving, beating, with life he pressed close to. He let out a long fanning breath, he wasn’t sure if it was worth it. If Keith hadn’t have interfered, Lance would be married to Allura, but Keith would be well. Watching him lay prone, delirious with fever to the point that he didn’t know Lance, was torture in it’s truest form.

For the first time since he had known Keith, he wished that he could speak. The silence from him, even in times of utter pain,tore at Lance like the thrones of a rose.

  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Something was touching his face. Softly. Gentle but sure, stroking down his cheek and rubbing over his lips. Lance blinked awake. It took his eyes some time to adjust to the dark that still permeated the dugout. When they cleared though he saw the glint of eyes in the dark. He saw and felt the curtain of black brush along his cheek. He sat up in clumsy enthusiasm. Keith was leaning over him, up and awake. Lance grabbed his face perhaps a little roughly , but he needed to know that this wasn’t a dream, that he could feel Keith.

“K-Keith? Are you awake, or is this a dream and my heart deceives me?” he whispers it as if afraid saying it any louder would make it true. Keith nodded though, into his palms. Lance made a noise that may have been a sob, or even a laugh, maybe both. “ I can’t see you darling, let me light a candle.” Keith intertwined their hands as Lance searched the alcove for the small box of wooden splints. He would have to leave the bed to light it, it could not be helped. Wanting to see Keith and not wanting to leave the bed warred in him. Finally a squeeze to his hand had him gingerly crawling from the bed, his legs still felt weak, but he hurried to the remnants of the fire. He found an orange ember after digging a bit. He stuck the wooden splint into the heart of the glow, praying it would catch. When it did he touched the end of it to the wick of the candle he held.

He turned back towards the bed with the light. Keith was sitting up leaning heavily on the bed, but he was up. Lance all but ran to the bed haphazardly placing the candle in the alcove, as he grabbed Keith into an embrace. He kissed his cheeks and hair and hands.

“I thought that you were going to leave me. I thought you were going to die, I could hardly stand it. You were so sick and hurt, oh Keith.”

Keith brushed heavily chapped lips against Lance’s cheek. Lance pulled back from him to look him over again. He looked gaunt and feeble.The bones in his hands were more defined where the skin had pulled more taut over them. His eyes were sunken far into his face, ringed in black. He smiled at Lance though. Softly with an air of reassurance.

“ How are you feeling,love?” he felt foolish for not asking him sooner. Keith lifted his hands, they shook as he began to sign out the first word. Lance lightly gripped his wrists hoping to stabilize them a little.

_“ I feel as though I could eat an entire feast myself, while at the same time know that I would regret it.”_

Lance blinked at him, but then laughed hugging Keith closer. Keith wrapped his arms around Lance’s waist, burying his face in the crook of his neck. Lance rocked him and closed his eyes.

“You scared me. I am still scared. There is much that I am unsure about. I’m just glad that you are okay.” he mimicked Keith’s position burying his head in the crook of his neck, resting it in a pile of black hair.

They just held each other. Lance relishing in the movements of Keith’s hands in his hair and across his neck. He could almost pretend that the whole terrible ordeal had happened. That they had gotten away completely unscathed, and that they were just holding each other so close simply because they could. 

“I love you Keith. Please, promise me that you will never scare me like that again? I do not think I will survive it.” Keith’s hands had stilled and he pushed himself away from Lance.

_“ I never meant to scare you, and I will try my hardest to ensure no danger befalls us.”_

Lance winced and looked down, he hadn’t said that he would ensure that he would not get hurt like that again. Keith tugged lightly at his hair to get his attention.

_“ Lance, I love you, and this is why the promise is not one I can make, I will though, avoid arrows from now on. I have to admit I did not enjoy my last encounter.”_

His hands were faltering and Lance caught them when they fell. Keith’s small grin fell from exhausted lips. He couldn’t sign any longer but the look in his eye told Lance exactly what he was thinking. _I can’t make a promise, I might not be able to keep._

Lance sighed pressing Keith back against his chest and falling back down onto the tick mattress. Fine, he thought, but you are not the only one. If the time comes, Lance will not hesitate. Not if Keith’s life was on the line again.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was entirely self indulgent.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight spice warning here. Nothing bad, but it definitely is a little spicy.

Over the next few days Lance nursed Keith back to health. They ran into the problem of little to no food. They had all panicked, none of them were used to not having food when they wanted it, all of them but Keith. He had had to throw a candle at them to get their attention as tensions grew high between them. He glared at them from his nest of blankets, crossing his arms. Lance ran a hand over his face and crossed the room to him.

“I’m sorry love. Did we make you uncomfortable?” Lance said softly, frowning as Keith huffed.

_ “You all are being ridiculous. If you would look around you would see that we still have food, and plenty of it.” _

After they were all properly chastised Keith directed them to a small door in the floor none of them had noticed. It led into a small cellar that was stocked with dried meat and tubers. Allura had wrinkled her nose at the array of dry and earthy foods.

“We eat this?” she said as she picked up a twisted root. Lotor pulled down the tide up meat. Nodding and heading back into the dugout. Allura turned to Lance with horror written across her face. “Lance, we can’t eat this! It can’t be edible!” Lance shrugged, taking the tuber from her and picking a few more up. Allura dropped her hands and followed after him.

Keith was watching them move clumsily around the fireplace. Murmuring about this and that, arguing once again about whether or not to just eat the tubers, or if they needed to cook them. After getting nowhere Lance looked over helplessly at Keith who was watching them with a grin.

_ “You can do it two ways. I learned to do it two ways. They are hard to eat without cooking or boiling it. To cook it put it into the hot-”  _ Keith paused as Lotor threw the tuber into the fire. Keith slapped a hand to his forehead. Lance didn’t understand why until the tuber exploded with a loud bang, raining bits of root into the fireplace. They all jumped back and Lance looked back at Keith who was laughing hunched over his hand on his ribs. He winced as he calmed down, gasping for breath.

_ “ I was going to say throw it into the hot coals, not the fire.”  _ he was still grinning and Lance couldn’t help but smile at the mirth in his eyes. Lotor looked properly disgruntled and Allura retired to their makeshift bed. 

“How did you learn to do this?” Lotor asked, poking the largest log to the edge of the fire with tongs. Keith shrugged, sinking down against his pillows, his face creased with pain.

_ “ One to many exploding tubers.” _

Lance helped Lotor kill the fire and cover the tubers with the guide of Keith’s shaking hands. Then Lance retreated to the bed wiping Keith’s face and forehead.

“Are you feeling alright? You aren’t looking very good.” Keith nuzzled into his hand smiling at him.

_ “I am feeling as well as I can. Laughing was not a good idea.” _ Keith trailed his hand down to the bandage and Lance followed his hand. The skin around the wound had cooled considerably and become far less inflamed. Lance looked up at Keith who’s eyes were still on the wound. He looked up as if Lance’s eyes had pulled his attention up. He smiled gently at him.

_ “Whatever you did, it saved me.” _

Lance pressed a kiss to the underside of Keith’s jaw, brush light fingertips over his abdomen. “I-I hurt you.” he bowed his head over Keith’s chest, low enough that his hair brushed over his shirt. Made a clicking noise pressing his hands into Lance’s sides. Lance looked up at him, his eyebrows were creased. He had bruises along his jaw from where Lance had forcefully held his mouth closed. When Lance had first seen them forming he had subjected himself to sleeping on the floor much to Keith’s confusion.

_ “I thought that I told you that I was grateful. Do not let yourself dwell on it, if it were not for you I would have died from an arrow wound.”  _ Lance opened his mouth but Keith shook his head vehemently.  _ “ No, I will hear no more on the subject.” _

They sat together in silence listening to Allura and Lotor talk. It had taken more effort for Keith to talk these last few days, so Lance was more than content to sit with him. He busied himself by twirling Keith’s hair together in a braid, then taking it out and redoing it, over and over. His hair wasn’t very clean and it felt gritty and oily under Lance’s fingers but it relaxed Keith and Lance so he didn’t mind too much. 

“Keith,” he said. He had been wanting to ask the question for a while, well since he learned. Keith inclined his head as a way to tell him to go on. “ Coran of Altea said that you used to talk using clicks, you’ve only done that twice when you’re around me. Why don’t you do that anymore?”

_ “It's hard to understand. Needed a way to talk to Shiro.” _

Shirogane. Lance had all but forgotten that he had run into the man, or the man had run into him, either way it didn’t matter. He supposed that Keith was smart enough to realize that Shirogane knew who he was, it wasn’t fair to keep it from him though. 

“When I went to find you help, Sam Holt of Olkarion gave me the herbs and whatever was in the vial. Whilst I was there, Sir Shirogane happened to come in. He told me to tell you he knows.”

Keith nodded looking over at the embers where the tubers were slightly peaking out.  _ “I knew he recognized me when I got him onto the ground. I think that is fine, he loves me as a brother as I him, he would not so lightly throw away my trust.” _

Lance hoped that was true. He wasn’t sure what would happen if they were caught. Nothing he wanted to go through, that was for sure. Shirogane might not let the information about who Keith is out, but he may still aid in tracking them down. Lotor and Lance had stayed up long nights discussing what was to be done if they were found before Keith could properly move. They had not been able to come up with a solution for it.

Lotor was at the fire lace now, peering into it poking at the tubers. Lance slid out from under Keith’s body letting him curl in the blankets where he had been.

“I cannot tell if they are ready. Why is this so difficult?” Lotor whined as he rolled a smoking tuber from the grate. Lance crouched to look at it.

“I suppose we could see if a knife cuts through it easily. If so then I should think it is ready to eat.”

They found a knife that did not look too dirty and cut into one of the rounded sides. The knife sunk through it and Lance deemed it fit to eat. Keith didn’t really have plates, so they ate off an array of cast iron lids used for his pots, which he had an abundance of. Allura joined them, she poked at her root with a look of displeasure looking around as they cut into them, releasing plums of steam.

Lance handed out pieces of meat, meat that Keith informed them was rabbit. Lotor had turned green and declined the jerky.

“We have a practice to not eat rabbit in Galra.”

The tubers were flavorless but Lance ate the entire thing, it was warm and the texture was nice, so it made up for the lack of savor. Lotor also ate his without problem, grimacing at the first bite but powering through it. Allura struggled. She ate slowly as if each bite pained her. Keith ate barely half of his before putting it aside. Lance watched him worriedly as he sank back against the bed and closed his eyes.

Lotor put a hand on his knee when he noticed him staring. “Do not worry too much. He is not used to eating that much, his stomach will take time to adjust. He ate a fair amount.”

They rarely ventured outside, but sometimes Lotor and Allura would slip out when the dark of the dugout became too much for them. They did so after dinner, leaving Lance alone with Keith. He stirred the fire back to fullness. At night the plains were freezing. Freezing in away Lance didn’t really understand. Keith hadn’t bothered trying to explain it to him either. Lance had the suspicion he didn’t know either. 

Keith was messing with his hair. Staring down at it whilst twisting it between his fingers. Lance took the strand from his hand as he settled on the side of the bed.

“It is very long. Longer than I ever thought it would be.”

_ “Can you cut it for me? It is becoming a hindrance, and I see it causing complications in the future.” _

Lance froze. His fingers stilling. NO one cut the Prince of Marmora’s hair. It had never been cut, not once in his entire life. Lance had always found solace in Keith’s hair. It had been their way of physically expressing their love before they had broken the law. Not only did it bring that solace to Lance, but he also loved Keith’s hair. Long and and dark, beautiful.

_ “You do not have to cut it all off. Just shorter then it is now. It is everywhere.” _

Lance swallowed, running his hand the full length of Keith's hair, from tips to roots. “ You would let me cut it?”

Keith nodded. His hands jerked before they stilled. Keith dropped them into his lap biting his lip.

“What is it?” Lance asked.

_ “It may be too much to ask, and if so that is fine, but I would be very happy if you could bathe me, o-or help me bathe myself.” _

Lance laughed pressing a kiss to Keith’s temple. “Is that all love? Of course I will help you. I would want a bath after days of sitting in my own sweat. Let me heat some water for you.”

It wouldn’t really be a bath. They had no tub, Keith had told them that he normally walked to a spring that was hidden in an outcropping of rock to bathe himself. None of them had dared venture there and had made do with strips of Allura’s dress dipped into water and lathered with some of the soap that Keith had collected from the trade he had captured. It was soft and reminded Lance of his grandmama. She had made her own soap much to her daughter’s dismay, and had taught the people of the town how to do it. They used home grown herbs and wild flowers to scent it.

It occurred to Lance as he filled a pot with water and hung it above the fireplace, That he was going to have to cut Keith’s hair with a dagger. They did not have a pair of scissors. The thought had him paling, what if he were to ruin Keith’s hair. He bit his lip and shoving the thought to the back of his mind as he stood. He would just have to be very careful. He lifted Keith from the bed as gently as he could, scared to jostle him the wrong way.

He set in on the bare floor in front of the fire. “Do you need help removing your clothing?” Keith shook his head and lifted his shirt off gingerly, wincing as the motion pulled at his wound. Lance took the article of clothing from him and set it aside so it wouldn’t get wet. Next he unwound the bandages grimacing down at the hole in his side. It looked so much better than it had. Lance placed the bandages next to the shirt. Shimmying out of his pants was a little more difficult and Lance leaned forward to help him remove them, then looked away with red ears when Keith removed his undergarments.

One all of the clothes were safely out of risk, Lance looked carefully back at Keith. His ears were tinted red as well and his eyes were down cast. His hands were folded over his lap and he had his legs pressed closer together as if to hide. His hair fell over his pale back like a black wave. Lance turned away from him checking the water, it was boiling and he moved it away from the flames. He cut away a soft piece of under skirt from Allura’s dress.

“Do you prefer a certain kind of soap?” he realized he would have to look back at Keith to get his answer. He turned around, Keith was watching him with big dark eyes.

_ “Am I not to your liking?” _

Lance blinked. What?

“What?” his voice was full of confusion. Keith dropped his eyes.

_ “ Am I not to your liking? Am I not what you thought you would want?” _

Lance dropped to his knees next him pulling Keith’s face to look him in the eyes. How could he think that? How could he ever think that? Keith was beautiful, the most beautiful person he had ever seen.

“No! No. That is not it at all. It is just that I have never seen you so exposed. I was unsure if you want me to look at you. Never have I thought that you are ugly, and I never will. This is just very new to me.”

Keith chanced a look up at him.

_ “I do want you to look at me. I do not wish to be kept from you in any way. I.”  _ his eyes dropped again to the floor again.  _ “ I am a bit anxious about it as well though. I have never been seen like this, not since I was a babe.” _

Lance had heard rumors that the prince of Marmora was bathed covered so the servants that brought water could not see him. The knights that had been discussing it had been reprimanded for speaking about inappropriate things, and Lance had never heard anything more about it. Lance had never asked Keith out of embarrassment.

“If you do not wish for me to see you, then I shall respect that. But it would bring me pleasure if I could look upon you.”

Keith nodded. His hands were back in his lap twisting together.

_ “What if the others return before we have finished. I do not wish to be seen by them.” _

“Then I shall do all in my power to ensure that you are preserved. But I think it would be best if we begin.”

Keith said he didn’t mind the type of soap and Lance stood again to dip the rag and lather it. His heart was thrilling and his palms were sweating. He had kissed Keith in some of the most intimate ways, he knew Keith's chest like it was his own but neither of them had ventured any lower. He took a breath and turned back around kneeling once again.

“Ready love?” he asked. Keith nodded and slowly unfolded from himself so he was sitting straighter. Lance felt his breath hitch. Keith’s thighs were creamy white and muscled, yet with remnants of soft fat still lingering. He wanted to kiss them. A thatch of dark curls rested between the soft swells of his thighs. Lance’s heart thumped harder. He tore his eyes away from his legs trailing his eyes up the trail of black hair towards Keith’s belly button. He lifted his eyes from his muscled stomach across his chest where Keith's nipples had hardened in the cool air; until he got back up to his face.

Keith’s cheeks were bright pink, but his eyes were dark, and his lips were bitten red.

“You’re gorgeous.” Lance said, his voice was husky and he captured Keith’s lips with his own. Keith grabbed his shoulders to keep himself from falling over. Lance pressed closer to him slipping his tongue between the seam of Keith’s lips. He groaned at the feeling. He was becoming startlingly aroused, and as he crawled over Keith he could feel that he was starting to feel the same way. Lance slotted his mouth more firmly over Keith’s just to feel the delicious slide. His hands couldn’t stay still, thumbing at his nipples and rubbing circles into his hip bones. Then Keith was jerking back, one of his hands flying from where it had been tangled in Lance’s hair to his side.

Lance pulled back panting and looked down. Keith was holding his hand gingerly over the wound in his side. His chest was heaving and when Lance looked back up at him his eyes were cloudy with tears. Lance moved off of him only to cradle him in his arms.

“Are you okay?” he asked, unable to keep the worry from his voice. Keith nodded reaching up to wipe his eyes even though no tears had fallen.

_ “I’m sorry.”  _

Lance kissed him long and hard again, but this time making sure he didn’t get overwhelmed. “ You have nothing to apologize for. It is probably better that we do not get so carried away. Especially if you are hurt, I want us both to feel pleasure.”

Lance had to re wet the rag from where it had been forgotten on the floor. When he returned he had Keith kneel so he could better wash him. Keith, visibly relaxed as Lance washed the lingering sweat from his body. Lance felt like the luckiest man in the world with every inch of Keith's skin he washed, be it familiar or new. He offered Keith the rag to wash his more intimate places, and turned away when Keith requested it. Whilst Keith finished Lance went looking for a large tureen he had seen in one of the back corners. He wanted to wash Keith’s hair properly. He found it right where he thought it had been. He had to clean some spiders and other miscellaneous bugs from it, but once clean it would serve its purpose well.

Keith was waiting for him as he returned looking with interest at the tureen. Lance smiled at him.

“It’s for your hair love. This way I can wash it properly.”

He filled it with the rest of the boiling water and set it on the floor. Keith seemed to understand and lay back allowing his hair to fall into the water. Lance swallowed heavily at the expanse of Keith’s body that was put on display. Keith’s ribs pushed at his skin and Lance made a note to make sure he ate more no matter what Lotor said. He rolled his sleeves up and knelt down behind him.

“Close your eyes.” Keith obliged and it helped some of the fire still swirling in Lance’s stomach subside. He worked the soap into as much of a lather as he could and massaged it into Keith’s head. Keith looked like a painting, splayed and completely relaxed on the dark wood floor. Lance fought to keep his eyes from roaming too much. Keith was trusting him with everything right now, he was not going to betray that trust. Keith’s hair washed beautifully changing from coarse to soft under his hands. He rinsed the subs out of it and leaned over to press a kiss to Keith’s forehead.

“Come love, I’ll cut your hair now.”

Keith sat up and twisted his hair to get the excess water out of it, letting it rain down into the tureen. He looked at Lance with soft eyes wet tendrils of hair falling around his face.

_ “Thank you Lance.”  _

Lance smiled at him in return. “Do not thank me yet, I’m not done. And perhaps after I attempt to cut your hair you will not be thanking me.”

Keith waved him away. Rearranging himself so he was sitting cross legged. Lance stared resolutely at his hair that he threw over his shoulder.

_ “I do not mind if you mess up the cut. There is no one to berate me on it anyways. You can use my knife if you so desire.” _

Keith’s knife was Marmoran made and a work of art. Long and slender, sharp to the slightest touch. Keith kept the knife under the pillow on the bed. Lance figured that it was the best option to use in his attempts, so he fetched it.

“I think I should probably let your hair dry. I think. I am not sure.” Lance looked helplessly at Keith’s hair. Unsure of where to start and wishing that he had paid attention when the servants had cut his hair.

_ “I have as little idea as you do. Just start.” _

Lance took a breath, he grabbed Keith’s hair just a little below his shoulders. He held it as tight as he could and cut through it. Hair fell around them onto the floor and Lance felt an uncalled for wash of panic spread through him. He didn’t want to let go of where Keith’s hair was still bunched in his hand. He closed his eyes and let go of it. Only opening them after he heard it brush against Keith’s shoulders. It definitely looked like it had been cut with a knife but other than that it looked fine. Keith was feeling it, before turning to him with a smile.

_ “It’s perfect. It feels much lighter. Thank you.”  _ Keith stood and kissed Lance. Lance made a surprised noise and grabbed Keith around the waist. Keith kissed him breathless so much so that when Lance pulled away he felt dizzy.

“You. You are not supposed to be standing.” Lance gasped. Keith smiled, their lips were so close still that Lance could feel it.

_ “Let me redress first and then I shall lay down, but you have done so much for me.” _

Lance frowned at him, then ducked to lift Keith into his arms. Keith’s eyes went comically wide and he scrambled to grip Lance’s collar. He glared at him from under his bangs, Lance smirked.

“It is my joy to care for you Keith. Let me do this before you are better and running around saving me again.”

Keith blew out a breath and let lance redress his wound and help him into his clothes. He tied Keith’s hair into a braid as a final touch and carried him back to the bed. 

“Are you hungry?” Lance asked him as he pulled the blankets back around him. Keith shook his head. Lance wanted to push it but didn’t. Keith looked tired and comfortable. He decided to let him sleep instead. He kissed him one last time before going to clean up the water. The door burst open as Lance was hanging the rag to dry. He spun around and Keith sat up. Allura came into the dugout looking wind blown and scared. Lance crossed the room to her.

“Allura what is it? Where’s Lotor?” 

“He is coming. Lance, he found us.”

He was about to ask who when Shirogane was pushed through the door, Lotor following behind him. He looked worse for wear and Keith threw his blanket back. Lance threw an arm out towards him to keep him in place. Shirogane surveyed the room before his eyes fell on Keith. He stepped forward but Lance put himself between the two of them.

“What are you doing here?” his voice was a growl low and deep. Shirogane stepped back and stopped trying to look around him to see Keith.

“There is something you need to know.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I take back what I said last chapter. This one right here is nothing but self indulgence.
> 
> I know I updated pretty fast here, but I'm getting a new laptop, just not sure when, so I'm trying to get as much of this written before that. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and the people who have been continuously reading.
> 
> Comments make me very happy. Especially the comments I get on this story. So leave a few!
> 
> Also I noticed I forgot to respond to the comments on chapter 16. I am so sorry. But I really like them. Again sorry about that. 
> 
> Instagram@dreamers.drabbles


	20. Chapter 20

They gave Shiro the only chair in the small dugout. It was barely a chair, but he felt like he was about to fall over, so he took it gladly. Lance watched him like a hawk since Keith had thrown his arms around his neck. Shiro had reeled back and stared in horror at Keith, who’s face broke at the expression. He eventually calmed down, but he still felt sick to his stomach.

Allura brought him a cup of warm root tea giving him a soft smile. Lotor was not as welcoming, he stood with his arms crossed by Lance in front of the fire. Shiro stared at the floor, working his lip between his teeth. Keith looked between the group, his hands twisting in his lap. Lotor finally was tired of the silence. He dropped his arms stepping closer to the knight.

“What is it that you so desperately have to tell us?” his voice was steely and cold, but Shiro understood. If he had brought others with him or if he had been followed, there was no way that they would be able to getaway.

Shiro finally looked up at them. The fire cast deep shadows across his face and Lance traced the bruises on his face and the ones trailing down his neck. He ignores him.

“ There is a scheme.”

Lotor snorted and Lance grimaced at him. Lotor shrugged and moved away to sit on the bed next to Keith crossing both his arms and legs.

“Almost everything that has happened as of late has been a scheme. Your words are not surprising knight.”

Shiro glared at him, putting the cup on the floor and turning to fully address him. His face twisted into a sneer.

“You have no idea what I speak of,” he turned his eyes on Keith. “ There is a plan to take Marmora Keith. We were not attacked on a whim. Sendak hired the highwaymen to attack us.”

Keith’s face drained of what little color it had left. His hands froze. He looked up at Lance with pain-filled eyes. He crossed the room and slid into the small rapidly filling bed. Right behind Keith wrapping him in his arms and pulling him against his chest. Shiro's jaw flexed, his eyebrow jumping. Lance ignored him. Keith had a talent for making his face completely impassive, and even after years of knowing him, Shiro had no idea what he was thinking, even though he really wished he did.

Allura sat up a little straighter leaning closer to Shiro.

“You’re saying that the attack was orchestrated? I don’t understand why anyone would wish to kill Keith. I mean any of us would make so much more sense. Lotor and Lance, and even me, we all have larger and more prosperous kingdoms. Why was Keith targeted?” Allura looked at their faces and immediately waved her hands around. “ Meant no offense to you, Keith. I simply do not understand.”

Keith waved her away, his attention still on Shiro and a point in a far corner of the ceiling. Shiro laughed. Sharp and without any humor.

“You were all already taken care of. By marrying you all off it was as good as killing you. You were all little pawns being moved about aboard, but Keith. Keith is the only heir, and the only prince out of all of you that doesn’t have a king to protect him. He was the law of the land, no one before him, and as things were looking no one after him. Keith was, is, such a threat because he is alone. His heir after him would be in less danger, simply because Keith is there.”

Lance squeezed Keith tighter. He looked like he wasn’t truly comprehending what he was trying to say, but Lotor looked slightly horrified.

“You mean to say that because Keith never had a king before him he is more of a threat because there is no second party having much say in what he does. While we,” he gestures around at Lance and Allura. “ We have been on our parents' strings this entire time.”

Shiro nodded. He placed his elbows on his knees and laced his fingers together to lean his forehead against them.

“You have all stirred the world into chaos. A war looks intimate, and as of now, Galra and Altea are clashing roughly. Lotor your actions were so unprompted. Whatever made you ruin a royal wedding?”

Lotor raised his chin, his eyes flashing.

“Keith opened my cage and set me free. I was ready to stretch my wings. I could not let Allura marry Lance. She doesn't love him, and he doesn't love her.”

Shiro looked back to where Lance’s arms were around Keith’s waist still. His eyes were far colder then they had been when he first arrived. Lance stared him down, challenging him to say something.

“Keith, have you forgotten you are a prince? Have you forgotten that it is a crime for someone to touch you? Or has all of that flown from your head now that you have tasted freedom?”

Lance opened his mouth to retort but Keith put a hand on his arm.

_ “I have never seen the purpose of that law, Takashi. I remember well that you said the same thing in your frustration to help me when I was fallen ill. But, yes I know I am still a prince. I am still the heir to the throne,”  _ Keith looked around at the dim dugout his eyes shadowed.  _ “ If I must return to restore peace then I will.” _

“No! Keith, you can’t go back!” Lance’s voice was strangled. Lotor had stood up. Planting his feet on the floor, standing his ground.

“I refuse to return to royal life. When Keith is healed, I and Allura shall take our leave.”

Shiro stood with him, using his height and large stature to his advantage as he put his point across.

“The kingdoms are on the brink of war! Do you not understand this?! Our kingdoms will not survive another war. We hardly did during the Galran war. You must return.”

Lotor shook his head. His stance was firm, his eyes set.

“I refuse sir knight. I lay down my title of prince if that is what it takes.”

Shiro gripped the back of the chair, his knuckles turning white. Keith shifted against Lance and he let up on his grip letting Keith scoot to the edge of the bed. He reached for Shiro, but he jerked his arm away before Keith could brush his fingers against it.

“Do not touch me, Keith,” he looked to Allura now. “Princess Allura surely you understand my plight. Your kingdom was nearly destroyed during the Galran war. Surely you will come to your senses.”

Allura worked the bottom of her tunic in her hands. She looked between the men. Shiro who was staring her down, Lotor who she didn’t want to disappoint. Keith who looked ready to hit something, and Lance who was feeling lost.

“Sir Shirogane. If I had the intention of returning I never would have left in the first place. I do fear for this war that you say is coming. I do not wish to see my kingdom fall or my people get hurt. I-I do not know what to do.”

Shiro sighed, wiping his hair from his forehead.

“Will you at least consider it.”

Lotor dropped his arms away from his chest.

“Yes. We will grant you that.”

Keith stared at him with a look torn between hurt and angry. He couldn’t look at him, so he turned his attention to Lance instead.

“So Lance. All of those times that you were upstairs with Keith, I am guessing you were breaking the law? All those times I warned you not to touch him, you still did?” 

Shiro watches as Lance’s jaw clenches and unclenches. The tendons in his neck pulling tight.

“Yes. And if you plan on having me executed then I shall go, but I am in love with Keith and I will never deny it. Not again.”

Shiro sneered at him, but it lacked the heat he wanted to put into it, he was acting like a barrier between Shiro having to face Keith. 

He sat back in the chair and watched with tired eyes as Lance spoke quietly to the still pale Keith. He couldn’t stand the way he was looking at him, and then Lance was moving away leaving no shelter for him to hide behind. He ignored him fervently, watching as the other three royals moved about and stirred up the fire. Washing the once dark dugout in golden-orange light.

“Oh don’t look at me in such a way Keith. Why are you staring at me as if I have killed your dog in front of you.”

He had to turn to see Keith’s response.

_ “ You treat me as if you are repulsed by me. Is it really that disgusting for you to touch me? I am nothing special Takashi. Nothing at all.”  _ Keith is angry and frustrated by the fact that he can’t express his anger through louder actions.  _ “ Think about it, Shiro. If I had not been born the prince I would be nothing but another child begging on the streets, requited for the army before I can properly dress myself. You are as blindsided as the council members.” _

Shiro sighed, rubbing gently over the cut on his neck that had twinged. “ I know Keith. I am just not used to seeing you touched so. I worry about you more than you know.”

This time when Keith reached out to touch his arm, he let him. His breath still hitched and his spine still straightened. Keith’s fingers were rougher then he had expected them to be. His knuckles chafed from the guard on his sword. He looked up to meet Keith’s eyes, blazing with life and passion. The fingers left his arm as Keith raised them to sign.

_ “If I must return then I will. Sendak cannot take Marmora Shiro, and,”  _ he pauses to look over at Lance who is having a hushed argument with the other two royals. His eyes soften at the sight of him.  _ “ I do not think that I can take him back with me. How can I do that to him, Shiro? He hated his life, and I just took him from that life, I cannot put him back into it.” _

Shiro turned to look over at the brown-haired royal. Lance was interesting. Shiro had never been fond of him, because of how fond of Keith he was. He was brilliant though. A smart leader, kind to his citizens and Shiro could tell that he would rather not return to the life he had, but he also could tell that he cared deeply for Keith.

“I think he will go anywhere you go, Keith. If Allura and Lotor leave as they say then say they are going to, nothing stands in the way of you having him.”

Keith looks like Shiro had slapped him when he turns back to face him.

_ “You, you think that it would be that easy? You know that I am forbidden from loving a man, you know that if I were to return, be it with Lance or not, I would not be able to love him how I wish. I will not drag Lance back with me when I return.” _

“So you are going too? You will come back?” Shiro tried not to sound too hopeful. Keith nodded his hair falling like a curtain over his face. The firelight bounced off of it reflecting onto Keith’s face. He looked older than Shiro had ever seen him. His eyes were shadowed deeply, and his mouth was pulled harshly down.

_ “I am a criminal now. What makes you think that they would welcome me back. They all know that it was me who crashed the wedding. So when I return, how I will be is going to be on my terms.” _

Shiro bit his lip, not liking the sound of that, but he nodded nonetheless.

Lance had come back now, thrusting a stripe of jerky and a root wrapped in cloth into his hands. He was much gentler when he gave Keith his, settling onto the bed next to him, and sending him a soft smile. Keith struggled to return it and Lance’s head immediately turned on Shiro, a glare taking over his once soft eyes. 

“What did you do while I was gone? What did you tell him?”

Keith put a hand on his arm.

_ “I’m going back, Lance.” _

Lance’s face fell hard and fast, he looked as if someone had torn the ground out from under him.

“What do you mean going back, Keith? You can’t. You promised.”

Keith shook his head setting aside his food.

_ “No Lance. I didn’t. I never promised you that because I knew I wouldn’t be able to keep it. Lance I cannot let my kingdom be ruled by that man. It would mean the end of their freedom.” _

“And what do you expect me to do? Stay here and live without you?”

Keith shook his head. Shiro shifted uncomfortably in his seat. The two were completely focussed on each other. 

“You can’t leave me here Keith. You can’t do this to yourself.” Lance sounded on the verge of tears and Keith picked up his hands in his own. Smoothing over his knuckles with his thumb. Shushing him with small clickings of his tongue.

_ “Lance, Lance. I wouldn’t leave you here. You could go with Allura and Lotor, you could live your life.” _

A tear slid down Lance’s face, dripping off of his taut jaw. He glared at Keith through the blur of his eyes.

“You’re an idiot Keith. A right moron. You’re my life, you wretched git.” he lunged across the tiny space between them and Shiro thought he was going to strike Keith, he began to stand to stop him, but Lance just grabbed Keith into an embrace. Burying his face in his neck. “If you’re going anywhere, I’m going with you. Do you understand? I’m going with you. Anywhere, even if you exhaust the hell out of me.”

When they finally break their embrace, Keith looks guiltily at Lance and then over to Shiro.

_ “I have the feeling that neither of you are going to like what I am about to say.”  _ he looks behind them motioning Allura and Lotor to come closer. They join them standing next to each other at the end of the bed.  _ “ I am returning with Sir Shirogane. As soon as I can. Allura, Lotor, you may stay here until you are ready to leave.” _

Allura looked at Lance, the two of them having a silent conversation. Finally, she sighs and leans forward to press a kiss to Keith’s forehead.

“I cannot thank you enough. You saved me, and if I had known that this is how things were to go I never would have come with you. You deserve freedom as much as any of us.”

  
  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Shiro lay on his back his head cushioned with a blanket they had given him watching the embers in the fireplace flicker, listening to the undertones of Lance’s voice as he talks quietly to Keith. Shiro knew that Keith was crying, softly, his voice muffled against Lance’s chest. Lance is shushing him gently, whispering soft words to him, his voice occasionally would rise as he would try to get Keith to listen to him. Shiro wondered if he should try and help, but Lance had looked ready to bite Shiro’s head off anytime he got close to Keith after the conversation.

He had been ready to drag Keith back, even if he had to use Lance as bait. He hadn’t wanted to, of course, he hadn’t, but Sendak was a fast-moving danger and the only thing that could stop him was Keith. Shiro wasn’t entirely sure what was to happen when they returned. He didn’t know if Keith would be able to regain his throne with grace, he wasn’t the same person that he once was. That much was evident to Shiro. He was stronger and the protective film that once surrounded him has been broken. He’s not Keith, silent prince of Marmora anymore, yet he willingly allowed himself to come back. To save his people and his kingdom.

“Alright, Keith. Alright, love, we’ll do it your way.” Lance’s voice was soft and sure. Shiro squeezed his eyes shut, praying to the Maidens of the Mountains that whatever happens the two boys will find solace, somehow. He hopes that they can return in a few short days, but the wound in Keith’s side looked far worse then Shiro had expected, though he supposed he should have realized when Lance risked being found out when he returned to the city to find help. The sooner they could leave the better. He would even carry Keith if he had to. 

After a few hours, the dugout is completely silent, not a sound, Lance’s voice is silent and Shiro couldn’t find sleep still. His mind was still whirling and regret still ate away at him. He felt weak, he was a knight, but Sendak scared him more than he was willing to admit. He heaved a sigh blinking up at the ceiling. A shadow leaned over the side of the bed and Shiro started. Keith climbed off of it and sat silently on the floor across from him. He looked eerie in the darkness, a shadow darker than the others. Shiro reached towards him, his hand met Keith’s cooler palm. He jerks slightly but Keith just flips Shiro’s hand over and traced words slowly and deliberately into his palm.

_ “I’m tired of the way people are treated in this world. When he returns we shall do things my way. You will follow my lead, Shiro. Completely.” _

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy hell.  
> I have to apologize for this mess of a chapter, but here it is. This story is nearly over, and all the nitty-gritty stuff will work it's self out.
> 
> I truly hope everyone is doing okay during this time of terror and uncertainty.
> 
> Thank you all for the support on this little project. Love you all.


	21. Chapter 21

They were standing outside of the gate. Keith was pressed up close to him, and Lance held his hand tightly. For strength and to keep Keith up. He was still weak from the arrow wound and had fatigued as they drew nearer to the castle. Still, he holds his rapier firmly and stares at the astounded guards at the top of the wall down. Shirogane was on his right, his own hand on his sword. Keith looked like a threat, and they were completely outnumbered. Lance swallowed and stepped forward.

“ As prince of this kingdom, I demand you open this gate.” The guards all look between them and for a moment lance fears that they would draw bows and shoot them down. There was no way they would survive that, but then Lance recognizes an all too familiar person pushing through the guards. Hank looks down at them, his eyes going wide. Lance grins and lifts his hand in greeting. Hunk turns speaking to his fellow knights. HE looks back over the wall as the gate is opened. Lance takes a breath and walks into his kingdom. Hie people glare as he passes, neglect and ruin is all around him. Children in the streets, filthy and covered in signs of abuse. Beggars lay in the gutters, hollowed hands, and then fingers reaching for him.

“How did this happen?” he doesn’t direct his question at anyone, but Shirogane answers.

“I told you that we were on the brink of war. The trust between kingdoms has shaken, their rulers hide away in fear and neglect their people.” SHirogane casts a look at Keith. “ Marmora is probably fairing far worse.”

Keith makes no move to respond and simply grips Lance’s hand tighter. Lance watched helplessly as his subject approached and then shrunk away as they saw Keith. They huddled away and covered their faces from him. Some sneered as cast trash in their wake. Keith bowed his head to them as they passed. Shirogane made a noise of quiet disapproval in the back of his throat, and Lance felt something akin to rage fill him at the fallen state of his people.  _ His people. _

The castle looms in front of them. The guards gape at them as they climb the steps. They step forward crossing their spears.

“By order of the king, Sir Shirogane is not permitted to enter the castle.”

Keith tenses and Lance squeezes his hand.

“Pray tell why you have returned prince, and with the prince of Marmora no less.” the guard's voice shook slightly as his eyes roamed over Keith and Lance felt himself bristle.

“If I cannot enter then I shall not.” he stepped back down a few steps. The guards seemed satisfied and moved aside for Keith and Lance to enter. The great hall is shrouded in shadow, and their steps leave footprints in the dust covering the floor. Panic sweeps through him at the thought that they dismissed all the staff. Including Pidge. He would have to worry about that later. They were quiet voices ahead and they silenced as they noticed Lance and Keith’s presence.

Sendak is standing from where he had been lounging in the throne, his jaw hanging loose. Lance’s father is sitting in his mother’s throne and he stands as well, Lance’s name leaving his lips in a quiet whisper. He stays where he is as his eyes fall onto Keith.

“S-son, what are you doing?”

The horror in his voice has the guards that had been lingering in the shadows move in closer to them. Keith’s rapier rises, just enough to glint dully. Lance opened his mouth to speak, though he isn’t sure what he would say. Unsure of what his father was referring to. Sendak’s howl stops him though.

“How dare you touch crown prince Keith! Have you any idea what that means boy?!” Sendak’s eyes are wild, his teeth gnashing. Lance’s father looks just horrified.

“Lance, you are aware of the law.”

Keith clicks loudly beside him and lets go of his hand. He levels a stare at Sendak and the king, unswayed by the guards closing on him. Lance’s hand goes to his sword ready to draw it to keep them at bay.

“ _ You’re people are starving.”  _ Lance translates for his father, Sendak's appears to know how to understand Keith’s signing.

“ _ Your kingdom is on the brink of collapse. A princess has fled for her life when she never should have had to. Your son would rather live in the barren waste of the plains, and yet all you care about is a law. A law that kept me under your thumb.” _

Sendak is shaking. His fists clenched.

“You're as naive as you always have been a prince. What did you hope to accomplish when you returned? Did you wish to topple my throne? Did you expect to be welcomed back with open arms? You’re dead, prince.”

Lance’s father is staring at Sendak as if he had never seen him before.

“Your throne? You promised that our kingdoms would unit. That we would share the riches from both. That throne is as much mine as it is yours.”

Sendak sneers at him, before striding down the steps towards Keith. Lance lunges forward only to be caught around the waist by a guard. He struggles even as the guard, presses the sword he took from him against his vulnerable stomach. 

Keith lets Sendak circle him. His rapier held out to keep Sendak at arm's length.

“I cannot tell you how disappointed I was when I saw you were alive. I thought I had finally gotten rid of you.” he pauses in front of Keith, his eyes raking over him hungrily. The sword presses harder against his stomach as he tenses. Sendak turns his attention to Keith’s blade, he runs his fingers across the shining steel. “Ah. What a quaint little weapon, I see you took Thace’s. Did you kill him for it? Or did he give it to you.”

Lance watches Keith’s eyes narrow, for the first time unsure of what Sendak is playing at. He isn’t the only one.

“Sendak, what is the meaning of this? The prince has returned, you can return to your own kingdom.” Lance’s father says looking completely lost as to what was happening.

Sendak rolls his eyes up and then sighs with a smile.

“You’re a fool.” he hissed, never taking his eyes off of Keith. He reaches past the sword to grab Keith’s hair. Keith slashes the rapier catching his wrist. Sendak yelps and resurges forwards desperate to get his hands on Keith. Keith steps back and Sendak snarls dangerously. “ I’ll kill you myself.” 

He drew his sword and the fight suddenly got very much more real. Lance stomped hard on the guard's foot, taking the split second that the arm around his waist loosened to wiggle his arms out and slam his elbow back into the guard's face. He grabs his fallen sword and whirling to catch the two other guards that were charging towards Keith and Sendak. He grunts as he attempts to keep both of their attentions. Using both his sword and body to block them from getting by. He made the mistake of looking back at Keith, the slight distraction was enough for the guards to get the upper hand again. If Lance were just a bit slower and unused to the fighting style of his knights, he would most likely be on the floor. He fought more savagely desperate to get to Keith.

Sendak is big, hulking even, casting a shadow over Keith as he bore down on him, swinging his sword down with bone-jarring strength. Lance watched from the corner of his eyes now, he had managed to get one guard down, even as he heard more coming, he could hear shouting from outside and he was sure Hunk was doing what he could to keep his mean outside. Keith has the advantage of speed, but blood was darkening his tunic and his steps were faltering. His eyes still blazed though, angry and determined. The man he was fighting was panting by now, holding his sword with two hands. Lance is just as tired as he is, the fight being cumbersome to the rest of what was going on. The ended up blade locked. Sweat dripped down Lance’s neck, and the guard's eyes flicked from his shaking blade to Lance’s eyes, his cheeks puffing out with labored breath.

“ I don’t want to hurt you. You’re a knight of my kingdom, and that man will not bring you anything. Please, lower your blade.”

They stare each other down before the knight drops his sword weakly to his side. He glances back at Lance before kneeling on the floor to check the others. Lance didn’t wait before approaching the fray between Sendak and Keith. He hadn't noticed the several lacerations covering Sendak’s arms and chest, still, the bleeding didn't seem to slow him in any way or form. Lance grits his teeth, unsure if he should step in or not. He didn’t want to ruin the upper hand Keith seemed to be gaining. It seemed that Keith was getting tired of fighting Sendak in a never-ending cycle. Getting sick of the profanities and insults that slurred from Sendak’s lips. 

In a flurry of movement, Keith has ducked under Sendak’s sword and is slamming the hilt of his rapier unforgivingly into Sendak’s face. He howls and jerks back, disoriented as blood pours from his nose. Keith twists the sword from his grip, before wrapping his arm tightly around Sendak’s neck. It was a silent struggle after that. Sendak scrambling at Keith’s arm, and Keith forcing him to his knees on the floor. He falls eventually, his face going purple. His knees hit the floor with a loud thump, eyes rolling into the back of his head, going slack in Keith’s grip. Keith lets him go and stands, panting and looks at Lance through his bangs. Lance’s mouth is open like a fish, his eyes wide at the still man on the floor.

“Keith?” his voice is weak and the horror of what he just witnessed filling his mind. Keith steps away from Sendak and picks up his sword, grimacing down at it as he bounces it in his hand.

_ “He isn’t dead. So rope maybe a good thing to acquire.” _

Lance can’t help the laugh that bubbles from his chest. He holds out his hand and Keith grabs it letting Lance draw him close to his side to press a kiss to his forehead. A gasp in the silent room has them flinching and looking back at the thrones. Lance’s mother must have entered only seconds before, her hands covering her mouth in disbelief, eyes wide as they train on Lance and Keith.

“Son?” his father's voice is hollow and empty. Lance turns his face to him. He has never heard that from his father. He opens his mouth when his mother lets out a sob. Keith flinches at his side as she comes storming from the steps. Lance hasn’t the time to react as she tears him from Keith’s grip.

“Guards! Guards!” she screams it hysterically, and Hunk bursts through the doors followed by no less than a dozen men. “Arrest that criminal! Now!” his mother is still yelling pulling Lance away as the guards surround Keith. He drops his rapier to the floor and raises his hands touching the back of his head.

“Keith! Hunk, please,” he isn’t sure what he’s begging for, but the thought of Keith being manhandled more than he has been is sickening. “ Mother. Mother, he's the prince of Marmora!”

The room went still at that, the guards all looked between themselves warily. As if they expected Keith to start chanting, and bewitching them. His mother's eyes are bright and look slightly hysterical.

“I don’t care,” her voice is quiet and bitter. “ I want him gone. You are never to see him again.”

Keith stays where he is but raises his hands.

_ “I will take the punishment that you have in place for me. I have attacked the trade, I will not shy away from that, but I am going to return to Marmora with Sendak. He is going to serve for his crimes against both kingdoms, and then I will return and take your son back with me. I will see him again.” _

Lance translated for him with a grin stretching his lips. He walks through the guards that part for him, and grabs Keith’s hand, ignoring the murmurs from the people surrounding them.

“Lance what are you doing?! You cannot tell me that this,” his mother looks Keith up and down, “ boy is the object of your affections?”

Lance smiled, his eyes sparkling. “Yes. Yes, mother, he is.”

His father collapses back into his chair. Runs a hand over his face and stares at both of them.

“You,” he licks over his lips, squinting at them. “ you have never loved Allura?”

Lance shook his head, “No father. Allura is too dear a friend.”

His father nods and his mother looks teary-eyed.

“So how long have you,” he motions between him and Keith. 

_ “We have been in love for years my king.” _

The king nods, gesturing to his wife to sit as she looked like she was going to fall over. She settled into the throne, her mouth tight.

‘Why did you feel the need to run prince? Was the life of a criminal better than that of the castle?”

Kieth smiled at him, his eyes flickering and Lance remembered the newly open wound on his side. He reaches for it and presses lightly around the area, it’s wet and warm. Keith settles a gentle hand on his wrist.

_ “Yes. It was better, the freedom it gave to me was intoxicating. I however would not have been so selfish if I had known my kingdom was to fall so excellently and bring others with it. I apologize for that.” _

The king once again is at a loss for words. 

“Allura and Lotor, they went away on their own design. I am guessing they are well?” the queen asks. Both Keith and Lance nod. She seems relieved at that and sits back.

“What are you going to do now, son?” it’s a question that Lance had been thinking about for a long time. 

_ “I plan to take him to the sea, what he does then is completely up to him. As for me, I will stay to serve justice for as long as you find it necessary, and then I shall return to Marmora and rewrite the laws of the land. I am going to recreate the government, and give up my crown.” _

Lance stares at him. He hadn’t known any of that. He squeezed Keith’s hand.

“The king and queen looked at each other, then back at the two princes. 

“Perhaps it is time we come together. To long have our borders separated us.”

Lance nodded stepping forward. “ I wish to give up my crown. Too long have I let injustice seep into my kingdom, I do not want the crown, but will you help me create a better kingdom? One where anyone can fight with a sword or teach others to read? A place where you can love anyone.”

The request might be too big for them, but Lance refuses to leave things the way they are. His mother is crying now, and she stands to come gather him in her arms. He lets himself get buried in her embrace.

“Oh Lance, never was it our goal to make you unhappy.”

“I know mother, and I did not mean to cause too much heartache.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Keith is to be flogged in the great hall with thirty lashes. He has little time to prepare himself which he assures Lance is only fair. Sendak is taken care of, thrown down into the cells at the bottom of the castle, waiting for Shirogane to take him back to Marmora to stand trial. He’s standing next to Lance now, as they watch Keith kneel on the floor, hair over one shoulder, bare back on display. Lance had fought with him over it that night as they sat in the low light of Lance’s bedroom.

“Keith you can’t seriously think I’m going to let them whip you.” he had been pacing in front of the bed where Keith was sitting. He had spent the last couple of days sending letters to both Galra and Altea, pleading with them to come to a meeting to discuss the reformation of leadership. His parents hadn’t been too thrilled but his father finally agreed for the sake of avoiding war.

_ “Lance I committed a crime. I should be punished. It would be unjust if I were not. Thirty lashes aren’t bad.” _

Lance had whirled on him. He wanted to shake some sense into him, but Keith’s eyes had that look in them. Lance slumped onto the bed next to him gathering him into his arms. Pidge had bandaged him up, Keith had liked her instantly and anytime Lance and he weren’t together he was with Pidge. She could sign fluently and they talked so fast to each other that Lance couldn’t keep up with the conversations. From the sly looks, Pidge sent him he didn’t think that he wasn’t supposed to.

“I hate seeing you hurt, but if you insist.”

Keith had traced Lance’s palms his eyes downcast. Lance tilted his chin up.

“What's wrong, love?”

_ “Do you think that I can get Shiro to take my place?” _

“No.” Keith blinked at him. Lance laughed, “ Shirogane would hate ruling your kingdom, but I think he might be willing to be part of the committee we are putting together.”

Keith had nodded, snuggling down against him. They didn’t talk about the whipping or the future of the kingdoms for the rest of the night.

Lance turned towards Shirogane using his large shoulders to cover his face from the man clad in black that had stepped over him. The first strike echoed through the hall and Keith’s shoulders rippled. Pidge was squeezing her way next to Lance gripping his sleeve. He took her hand. By the fifth lashing Keith was sagging and his back was streaked with blood. Lance’s face was turned completely away and Pidge’s was buried in his shirt. Keith was clinging desperately to the pole in front of him and the crowd was growing reckless.

It was over after too long in Lance’s opinion, and he was running to Keith’s fallen form on the floor. He helped him up by whispering reassurances in his ear, Keith gripped his shirt but walked by himself, motioning towards the king. Lance warily took him closer. Keith reached a hand out towards his father who looked confused before reaching tentatively and grasping Keith’s forearm. It was a quiet sign of comradery. He meets his father's eyes, and for the first time since Lance can remember he understands what his father is thinking. He can see the way his father truly didn’t know how to love him but tried in his own way. 

“Treat my son well.”

Keith bowed to him even as it tore at the wounds in his back. Lance squeezed his hand hard.

“Father.” he didn’t know what to say. His father raised a hand.

“I trust that you both will care for each other. We will not let our kingdoms fall.”

Lance tipped his head to him, unable to keep the smile from his lips. He turned to Keith who was smiling just as much as he was, he drew him close and pressed their lips together.


	22. Epilogue

The ocean was not gone. Lance felt his heart surge as they crested a hill and he could see the water crash against salt white shores. The air was thick with the smell of it, the sky was the same color as it. Keith stopped his horse close to his looking out over the never-ending waves. Dark strands of hair flew around his face.

“They said it was gone.” his voice is stolen by the crash and retreat of the water. Keith smiled but didn’t say anything.

They rode down to the shore. The ground was course when Lance slid off of his mount, crunching under his boots. Keith grabbed his hand and they walked together towards the surf. Lance crouched brushing his fingers through the froth that was waving between the rocks. IT was frightfully cold, burning his fingertips. He touched the rocks that had turned smooth by the constant wash. It was unlike anything he had ever imagined. 

They retreated further up the bank and settled on a softer part of the land. Keith wraps his cloak around both of them and they huddle close together. Lance lays his head on Keith’s shoulders. Relishing in the fact that he could, and that he was here. They had been all over the kingdoms, repairing the damages their absences had caused. Lion was now a part of Altea, as was Balmera and Olkarion. The strength between them was enough that a king was no longer needed. Lance and Keith had left after the last year of the king. Promising their friends that they would return. Pidge had opened the first school that girls were allowed to attend and Hunk had married Shay in the spring. They had traveled with Lance and Kieth to Marmora where they were wed in a grove surrounded by aspen trees in the mountains. Keith had then sought out the maidens his mother had been a part of. They had not welcomed him back, but they heeded his words of change. 

Marmora became a military kingdom and most if not all common families had moved to the large central city. Shirogane trained knights and they stood as a stronghold against the ever-elusive Galra who had refused to make any sort of compromise. The return of their prince was the only thing that would ease them. Lotor and Allura happily stayed where they were. Lance and Allura wrote back and forth to each other as much as possible. It was hard though. He and Keith were nomadic, neither being able to stay for long.

“Where are we going to go now?” he asked Keith. Keith shrugged as if he hadn’t a care in the world, and perhaps now he didn’t.

_ “We can go anywhere you wish to love. We can stay here even, build a house on that hill that overlooks the sea. I’ll go anywhere.” _

His lips taste like salt when Lance kisses him. Maybe they could settle here, in this wild and untouched place, but for now, they had a world to see.

~The End~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the story and I would like to thank all of my readers. Your kudos made my days and your comments kept me going. I don't think I could have asked for better interaction with this work. This work is my first to get to over 1k hits, so thank you all for that. I thoroughly enjoyed writing this, and I hope everyone enjoyed reading it just as much.  
> So thank you all again it means the world!❤


End file.
